Power rangers cyber
by theimortalone
Summary: a 30 chapter series that explors a crew of special op agents and a guest that find themselves in another galaxy and become heroes.
1. into the unknown part 1

Power Rangers Lost in Space #1: Into the Unknown part 1  
  
Power rangers and zords, the megaship are all properties of Saban.   
  
Previously on Power Rangers...  
  
"At the edge of our galaxy lies a great and powerful barrier that keeps out a powerful evil." Auros says.  
-- Power Rangers Force: Aftermath --  
  
And now the Power Rangers Lost in Space premiere.  
  
Time: 2 years after countdown to destruction  
Place: earth  
  
A ceremony is in progress. Huge amounts of people are watching all over the world and in person.  
  
"I am proud to announce the greatest advance in space ship technology. The first ship equipped with light speed engines. We now will be able to not only leave our solar system but reach the edge of our galaxy within a lifetime." The announcer says.  
  
The crowd looks towards the vid screen as it lights up with a view of a diagram for a large ship.  
  
"I'd like to introduce you to the lightspeed voyager." The announcer says.  
  
The crowd begins to cheer.  
  
"In the next year we will work out the plan for this ship and decide who will be it's crew." The announcer says after the roar dies down.   
  
In other parts of the world the same broadcast is shown in other languages. Meanwhile on the megaship Andros and Karone watch with pride that their people helped make this ship in such a short amount of time.  
  
"Have you heard from Zhane?" Karone asks.  
  
"No. But I knew that communication would be tough on that ship." Andros responds.  
  
"Considering what the explorer ship does, you may not see him for a very long time you know." Karone says sadly.  
  
"I know. But at least this time there is a better chance that I will see him again." Andros responded.  
  
Andros looks out the viewing window at the stars. He wonders which star Zhane is by now.  
  
"DECA, set a course for KO-35." Andros says. Then he turns to Karone and says, "It's time to return home at last. We did good for earth."   
  
Andros looks outside as the stars start to change direction as they prepare for hyperdrive speed.  
  
"I'll be back. I won't dare miss the maiden voyage." Andros says with a smile.  
  
Meanwhile in space the Megaship goes into hyperdrive and disappears with a flash of light.  
  
Time: 3 years after countdown to destruction.  
Place: A testing facility that tests new ship technology.  
  
Groups of people are standing around an array of computer screens. Also there is a big window looking out at a big engine drive. One of the people is a woman named Janice. She is an attractive 30-year-old with dark hair tied back in a ponytail. She wears small glasses that are a nice blue color.  
  
"Start countdown to testing of drive." Janice orders.  
  
The technicians nod and push some buttons. Outside the big window, the engines light up and start to fire up. After a few seconds they die down and some data starts to stream onto the computer screens. The technicians and Janice seem satisfied with what they see.  
  
"The tests are more than satisfactory. I'd say it's time to install them onto the lightspeed voyager." Janice says.  
  
The men agree and salute her as she is leaving.  
  
Place: Academy to train people to be special op agents.  
  
The halls are almost empty as many people are still in class. Minutes later the buzzer rings and students flood out. Among the people are two men in there 20's. Joshua and Jake are their names. Joshua is in a wheelchair and has dark brown hair and brown eyes. He is about 5'8". Jake has short blond hair and is about 5'10".  
  
"Was that class a snore or what?" Jake asks.  
  
"Well I'd admit that the professor was a bit boring but it was interesting to hear about the new theory of lightspeed travel." Joshua responds.  
  
Jake makes snoring noises then says; "Man sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you."  
  
Jake slaps Joshua on the back playfully.  
  
"Who else would you cheat off of?" Joshua says with a smile.   
  
"Hey I do not cheat. I just look occasionally if I am stuck. People do it with games all the time." Jake says.  
  
A very attractive girl walks down the corridor suddenly. Both Jake and Joshua can't help but to look and linger. The girl has long pretty blond hair. She has an almost perfect figure and walks just the right way to turn guys on.  
  
"Just a sec bud. I've got to get to know this one." Jake says and takes off.  
  
Joshua rolls his eyes up and waits. Meanwhile Jake catches up with the girl.  
  
"Hey, you go here often?" Jake asks.  
  
"Now that's an original line." The girl says.  
  
"You must be new here. I haven't seen you before and I notice all the girls." Jake says.  
  
"Yes I am new and I have no time to talk to guys like you right now." The girl says.  
  
"How do you know what kind of guy I am? You just met me." Jake asks.   
  
"I don't need to know you. You're first lines told me already." The girl responds then walks away.  
  
Jake winces and walks back to Joshua.  
  
"Crash and burn buddy." Joshua says laughing.  
  
"Nah she's probably just in a bad mood." Jake says.  
  
Meanwhile outside the base at the front gate...  
  
The silence is broken by the loud sound of a motorcycle. A motorcycle pulls up to the front gate and the rider takes off the helmet. The rider is a young man barely past his teenagerhood. He has long black hair and dark complexion. He wears a leather jacket and I typical rebel like way.  
  
"I.D. please." The front gate guard says.  
  
"Oh come on. I've been here so much that you guys should know me by now." The guy says.  
  
"Sorry but that's regulations." The guard responds.  
  
The guy grumbles and pulls out his ID card from his jacket and shows them.  
  
Another officer comes to the front gate. This guy has the rankings ofa commander. He sees the motorcycle riding guy and frowns.  
  
"Mr. Smith, you've been warned that you can't take your motorcycle on the premises." The Commander says.  
  
"What am I supposed to do with this then? I need to use this to get here and I need to put it somewhere." The guys respond.  
  
"We have told you time and time again to put it in the main vehicle yard where everybody else puts their civilian vehicles." The Commander says angrily.  
  
"Yeah right. Put a Harley Davidson out there? Do you how many people would love to get their hands on this." The guy responds.  
  
"Discussion over. This vehicle is to never set foot on this base beyond the front gate again." The commander says. He turns towards the guards and says "If he tries to get past you with that thing then you can arrest him for insubordination."  
  
The guy grumbles and rides his motorcycle over to the vehicle yard.   
  
Time: A day later  
Place: The academy again right before the big ceremony.  
  
Jake is seen running down the corridor with Joshua wheeling as fast as he can behind.  
  
"Come on. We don't want to be late for the ceremony." Jake says.   
  
"Oh come on. What chance is there that either of us got chosen to be on the ship." Joshua asks.  
  
"None if we aren't there to accept it." Jake says.  
  
Jake runs into the leather-wearing guy.  
  
"Hey where's the fire?" The guy asks.  
  
"We're on our way to the ceremony to announce who will be on the lightspeed ship." Jake says out of breath.  
  
"Big deal. I signed up only cause my family wanted me to. I also signed up to be among the people chosen on the ship cause my dad made me." The guy says.  
  
"You're must really be a joy to be around. If you get chosen then I feel sorry for anybody that gets chosen with you." Joshua says.   
  
A bell rings symbolizing the last call for the assembly.  
  
"We better hurry." Jake says.  
  
Jake runs off with Joshua rolling behind. The guy shrugs his shoulders and walks towards the hall. In the hall thousands of special op agents and students are seated. But they are far from quiet as the  
anticipation rises. They all quiet down when the Commander walks to the podium.  
  
The commander clears his throat and knocks on the microphone to see if it's on and to signal for complete silence.  
  
"Welcome my fellow officers. This is a great time indeed of humanity. In two days a group of 6 people will go on a journey to the edge of our galaxy. A first for humanity." The commander says.  
  
Off to his side a man coughs and clears his throat.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry. I should say the first earth humans to do that. I will now progress with the naming of the people chosen to be the ships crew." The commander says.  
  
A woman comes up with a sheet of printout and hands it to the  
Commander. The crowd murmurs with anticipation and the commander has to tap the microphone again for silence.  
  
"First is Jake Johnson. Second is Joshua Fraim." The commander says.   
  
Jake looks back at Joshua with surprise and gives him an air high five.   
  
"Next is Matt Smith." The commander says.  
  
That startles the rebel guy, showing that he is Matt.  
  
"Finally Janice Medvin and Cynthia Mann." The commander says. "Would the people listed please come up to the stage."  
  
Jake and Joshua meet up at the stage and do a double take when they see the leather wearing guy they bumped into earlier up there too. Finally Cynthia and Janice come up. Jake does another double take when he sees the girl he tried to hit on. Joshua eyes Janice with interest.  
  
"As you may know Janice is an advisor. She will be your superior officer for this mission." The commander says.  
  
A woman next to the commander clears her throat.  
  
"Oh yes. Now for the last but far from the least crew member." The commander says.  
  
As he says it, a robed figure appears from the back entrance. As he is walking forward the audience turns their heads and murmur at the figure.   
  
"Without his people this ship would not be possible in such short amount of time." The commander says.  
  
More and more of the audience start looking and murmuring as the figure approaches the stage. The figure steps up and stands next to the commander.  
  
"May I introduce..." The commander says as the figure throws back his hood, "Andros."  
  
Slowly but surely a clapping applause begins in the audience.  
  
"Now I would like to reintroduce the crew of the lightspeed voyager and introduce the group that will bring humanity to the next level of space travel." The commander says pointing to the 6 people.  
  
The applause becomes a roar of noise.  
  
Time: 2 days later  
Place: at the launch pad  
  
The ship sits on the launch pad preparing to launch into space. The 6 crew enter the ship and the ramp pulls back in.  
  
"T minus 5 minutes to lift off." A voice says.  
  
"I can't believe that I am finally going into space." Joshua says.   
  
"T minus 4 minutes to lift off." A voice says.  
  
"Big deal. It's just another place for human's to explore." Matt says.   
  
"T minus 3 minutes to lift off." A voice says.  
  
"Yeah maybe I will find some alien girls to get to know." Jake says laughing.  
  
"T minus 2 minutes to lift off." A voice says.  
  
"Yeah well forget about getting to know me. We are fellow officers now." Cynthia says.  
  
"T minus 1 minute to lift off." A voice says.  
  
"We have to get along if we are ever gonna be a crew." Janice says.   
  
The ship takes off with a might blow of energy from the engines. In a short amount of time, the ship reaches escape velocity and reaches space.  
  
"Wow. I've heard that the earth is beautiful from space but this is amazing." Joshua says.  
  
"No time to enjoy it. We need to plot a lightspeed jump to the edge of the galaxy right now." Janice says.  
  
"Okay go for it." Jake says.  
  
"Computer. Plot the best course for a lightspeed jump for these coordinates." Janice says then enters in some coordinates into the computer.  
  
"Acknowledged. Ready for jump." The computer says.  
  
"Engage." Janice says.  
  
The ship disappears in a flash of light. After a few hours it  
reappears next to a shimmering wall of energy and light.  
  
"What is that?" Jake asks.  
  
"That must be what Auros told earth about. The galactic barrier put up millions of years ago. Our mission is to take scans of the barrier if the jump was successful. They warned not to get to close. Who knows what the energy will do to this ship." Janice responds.  
  
Jake is making snoring noises, which annoys Janice.  
  
"Computer bring us within 1000 meters of the barrier and begin scanning it." Janice says.  
  
Hours later the scans reach their conclusion and they are ready to jump back home.  
  
"Computer plot a course back to..." Janice says but is interrupted by a huge jolt.  
  
"What the heck was that." Joshua asks.  
  
"Warning, warning. The ship is being pulled into the barrier by some unknown force." The computer says.  
  
"Damn. What is going on here? It was fine before." Janice says.   
  
"Could our scans of triggered something?" Joshua asks.   
  
"Maybe. The main thing right now is that we have 5 seconds before we hit the barrier and then who knows what will happen." Janice says.   
  
5  
"Compute reverse all engines. Convert as much power as you can to the engines." Janice screams.  
4  
"It's not enough." Joshua says.  
3  
"Computer bring up the shields at full strength. Will they be enough to protect the ship?" Janice screams.  
2  
"No. Insufficient energy to counteract the barriers power." The computer responds.  
1  
"Computer send out a message buoy. Put a message telling anybody that gets it what happened." Janice Screams.  
  
"Message buoy sent. Warning, warning impact imin..."  
0  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	2. into the uknown part 2

Power Rangers Cyber #2 into the unknown part 2  
  
Power rangers are the property of Saban.  
  
Last time on Power rangers cyber  
  
5  
"Computer reverse all engines. Convert as much power as you can to the engines." Janus screams.  
4  
"It's not enough." Joshua says.  
3  
"Computer bring up the shields at full strength. Will they be enough to protect the ship?" Janus screams.  
2  
"No. Insufficient energy to counteract the barriers power." The computer responds.  
1  
"Computer send out a message buoy. Put a message telling anybody that gets it what happened." Janus  
Screams.  
"Message buoy sent. Warning, warning impact imin..."  
0  
------------------------------------------------------------------------   
And now episode 2.  
  
"ent." The computer says.  
  
Suddenly the whole ship begins to shake violently.  
  
"What's going on?" Cynthia screams.  
  
"The engines are burning out. We need to land somewhere now." Janus says.  
  
"Computer find a suitable planet and try to land there." Andros says.   
  
The reply from the computer is garbled but a change in direction signifies that it is working. The ship approaches a desert planet and begins it's shaky decent. Halfway down through the atmosphere the engines die out.  
  
"That's it. The engines are not responding." Andros says.  
  
"Darn it. The computer is down too. We are gonna have to manually land this thing." Janus says.  
  
Andros sits in the navigation seat and starts manipulating it.  
Meanwhile outside the surface grow closer and closer. Suddenly winds buffet the ship and send it spiraling towards the ground. The ship crashes but stays intact and doesn't blow up.  
  
Meanwhile inside the ship...  
  
Everybody but Andros slowly gets up and looks around at the wrecked bridge.  
  
"Andros!" Janus yells.  
  
Janus runs over to Andros and uses a medical scanner on him.  
  
"He's still alive but I am picking up low brain activity. I think he's in a coma." Janus says.  
  
"I am gonna go out and see what it is like outside." Jake says.  
  
"No. Not alone and not unarmed." Janus says.  
  
Janus hands Jake, Matt and Cynthia blasters and body armor. She also gives them survival kits.  
  
"Here, the planet appeared to be a desert planet so use these kits, and don't fire on anything you see. We don't know how long we will be here and we don't want to make any enemies unless we have to." Janus says.   
  
"What about me?" Joshua asks.  
  
"I want you to stay here and help me salvage anything we can of the computer core." Janus responds. She turns to the 3 other crew and says, "Oh yeah and that body armor has built in communicators. Don't hesitate to call me if you have trouble."  
  
The three nod and exit the ship after manually opening the hatch. They step out into a bright hot sun. Matt looks around and sees something.   
  
"I see a town over there. Maybe we should head for it and get some help." Matt says.  
  
The others agree and they walk on over.  
  
On the way Matt talks into his communicator and says, "This is Matt, we are heading north towards a town. Follow when you can."  
  
"Affirmative. We are almost done getting data." Janus says.  
  
The three walk into town and look around. They see a humanoid sitting in a chair in front of a building and walk over.  
  
"Hello?" Jake says.  
  
The man wakes up and looks at them quizzically.  
  
"Who might you three be?" The man asks.  
  
"We're visitors from space. Our ship crash-landed and we need repairs and supplies." Jake responds.  
  
"Can you help us?" Cynthia asks.  
  
Suddenly the man whips out a weapon and points it at the trio.  
  
"We don't like any space visitors. The last time we got visitors from space, we lost a lot of lives." The man says angrily.  
  
"Hold it. We come in peace." Jake says with his hands up.  
  
The man looks them over and seems to relax then lowers his gun.  
  
"You seem different them the beings that came here before. I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But don't go causing any trouble." The man says.  
  
Matt and Jake relax and wipe sweat from their faces.  
  
"Now as for fixing your spaceship, we have no knowledge about that kind of stuff. As for supplies you can check out the store over there." The man says nodding over to a store in the corner.  
  
"Okay. Thanks oh and two more like us will be passing through here soon. Would you point them in that direction?' Jake asks.  
  
The man nods then tips his hat back down and almost immediately starts to snore.  
  
"That is if he's awake to tell them." Matt says.  
  
"Just in case..." Jake says then says into his communicator, "Janus, we are heading towards a local store a short while north of the town entrance. If you can't find it then ask the man sitting in front of the closest house."  
  
"Affirmative. We are almost done. I approximate our time of  
completeness at 10 minutes." Janus replies.  
  
The trio enter the store and walk up to the main counter.  
  
"Hello folks. What can I do you for?" The owner asks.  
  
"We're looking for some basic supplies like food and water" Jake responds.  
  
"I have never seen you here before. Do you have the right kind of money?" The owner asks.  
  
"Probably not." Jake responds.  
  
"We'll I am sure we can make a deal." The owner says.  
  
After awhile the trio has some supplies and the owner has some items and spare parts. Janus and Joshua enter the store.  
  
"Oh yeah and we need shelter for the night. Maybe more than one until we can find a way off of this planet." Jake says.  
  
"It won't be easy without much way of barter." The owner  
responds. "Just a sec."  
  
The owner goes over to some device and talks into it.  
  
"This is Zeke calling the mayor." Zeke says.  
  
"This is Dirk." A voice responds.  
  
"We have some visitors that come in peace and need some shelter." Zeke says.  
  
"I'm on my way." Dirk responds.  
  
"He'll be here soon." Zeke tells the 5.  
  
After a few minutes a man walks in.  
  
"How are you folks?" The man asks.  
  
"We could be better but not doing bad considering our situation." Jake responds.  
  
"So Zeke says you could use some shelter tonight." The man says.   
  
"Yeah that would be appreciated." Jake responds.  
  
"Come with me." The man says.  
  
The 5 follow the man outside and down into town. They eventually turn into a big building that seems to be the center of town. Inside they are lead into a big room with a large table. The table has a man sitting on the end.  
  
"Welcome to my town. I have heard of your pleas. Unfortunately as old John says, we don't have the means of repairing space vessels. But we can provide you with shelter if you help us." The mayor says.  
  
"Help you?" Jake asks.  
  
"This town is normally peaceful. But ever since the aliens landed on this planet, we have had night visitors that come almost every night. Every time they take a young one. We almost have no young ones left. If you can help us stop these night visitors then we will give you anything we can give." The mayor responds.  
  
"Why do you think we can help where your own security force could not help?" Jake asks.  
  
"We have seen your weapons and caught a glimpse of your ship. You have technology far beyond ours." The man that brought them in responds.   
  
"I will help you only cause I need shelter and stuff. I am a loner and don't usually go out of my way to help people." Matt says.  
  
"I would like to see who these night visitors are. Maybe they are familiar to my kind." Cynthia says.  
  
"I would like to see the night sky and figure out where we are." Janus says.  
  
"I don't know how much I can do from my wheelchair but I will do my best." Joshua says.  
  
"Then it's agreed." The man says.  
  
"If you succeed then we will be very grateful. I only wish we could do everything you ask for." The mayor says.  
  
The 5 are directed to the local inn and their rooms. They decide to rest until dark. That night the 5 exit the inn to gaze at the night sky.  
  
"Oh my god. I don't recognize any constellations nor can I see any ones that should be there. Where are we?" Janus wonders.  
  
"If we hit the barrier and crashed landed nearby then we'd see the barrier in the sky. Even if it was a bit away." Joshua says.  
  
Janus starts to choke when she looks at a specific part of the sky.   
  
"What's wrong Janus?" Jake asks.  
  
"No! It can't be. That looks like the Milky Way galaxy." Janus says.   
  
"But that can't be. We shouldn't be able to see it unless..." Joshua says.  
  
"We were outside of it." Janus finishes.  
  
"Could we of jumped out of the galaxy?" Joshua asks.  
  
"No way. Even with our technology, It would take a lifetime to cross the immense distance between galaxies." Janus responds.  
  
"Hmmm nah." Joshua thinks.  
  
"What is it?" Janus says.  
  
"It's just a theory I heard in some obscure book. It says that if the we take ourselves outside of time and space, every part of the universe is accessible instantly. But nobody so far has found a way to do that." Joshua says.  
  
"Could the barrier have taken us out of space and time?" Janus asks.   
  
"It's possible. We don't know everything about what the barrier is made of. We did hit it and seemingly nothing happened. But suddenly we were burning out and this planet was in existence. Assuming we did go through time and space, it would have happened instantaneously." Joshua says.  
  
"It's all so overwhelming. It puts our situation in even worse light now. If it's true." Janus says.  
  
"When we fix the ship and get back into space we should be able to scan for more information." Joshua says.  
  
"If we fix the ship. These people seem too primitive to find anything useful." Jake says.  
  
"Primitive people had access to the same things as the sophisticated versions did. They just didn't know how to utilize it yet. We may be able to find the right material being used for its most simple way." Janus says.  
  
"Well first things first. It's about time for the night visitors to come. We should prepare for a fight." Jake says.  
  
The 5 nod their heads and find hiding places. Suddenly a hole appears in space and out step a group of strange beings. They are glowing with energy and appear to be made of organic matter.  
  
Jake takes out his communicator and whispers, "I think those are them. They said that the only ones not like them were bad ones."  
  
The 5 jump out from their hiding places and point their blasters at the beings.  
  
"Hold it. You aren't gonna take any more young ones." Jake yells.   
  
The beings look at each other then start firing beams of energy from their bodies at the group. The rangers return fire but some shields around the beings dissipate their blaster fire.  
  
"Darn it. They seem to have some personal shielding. Our weapons are useless." Jake says.  
  
Janus scans the beings and says, "Scans show this shield frequency. Adjust blasters accordingly."  
  
They all adjust their blasters and continue firing. The beams now have an affect and knock down the beings. After a few hits, the beings disappear in the same rip.  
  
"That was easy." Jake says.  
  
"Too easy. I don't like it." Matt says.  
  
Suddenly 5 more rips appear and hundreds of beings appear and overwhelm the rangers.  
  
"We have to surrender. We'll never get home if we get killed." Jake says then walks into the open with his hands over his head.  
  
The other 4 reluctantly agree and follow suit. The beings thankfully don't blast them to oblivion and instead approach the group and bind them with a energy beam. They are all pulled into one big hole. After a flash of light, Janus finds her strapped to a chair being tortured.   
  
"Aayyeeee." Janus screams.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  



	3. into the unknown part 3

Power Ranger Cyber #3: into the unknown part 3  
  
Power rangers are the property of saban. Phalanx are the propery of marvel comics (i think).  
  
I would like mention a friend of mine online who helped with some ideas in this story. His screen name is GCL1969. Thanx.  
  
Previously on power rangers Cyber.  
  
"We have to surrender. We'll never get home if we get killed." Jake says then walks into the open with his hands over his head.  
  
The other 4 reluctantly agree and follow suit. The beings thankfully don't blast them to oblivion and instead approach the group and bind them with an energy beam. They are all pulled into one big hole. After a flash of light, Janus finds her strapped to a chair being tortured.  
  
"Aayyeeee." Janus screams.  
  
And now episode 3.  
  
Janus finds her-self floating through space seeing the Milky Way galaxy in the distance.  
  
"It all doesn't make any sense." Janus thinks.  
  
Janus sees earth and tries to reach for it but it keeps pulling away from her.   
  
"No please. I want to go home." Janus thinks frustrated.   
  
The galaxy fades from her vision and is replaced by a cell. She remembers where she is. A captive of the night visitors. Flashes of the tortures come back to her and she shudders.  
  
"Darn it all." A familiar voice says in the next cell.   
  
"Matt? Is that you?" Janus asks.  
  
"Janus?" Matt responds.  
  
"Yes it's me. Thank god you are okay. Have you heard or seen the others?" Janus asks.  
  
"No. I think we are the only prisoners in this block. Or at least the only alive ones." Matt responds.  
  
"Oh don't talk like that." Janus says shivering.  
  
Suddenly an alarm sounds and a bunch of grunts dressed in armor come running down the hall and pass the cells.  
  
"Now what?" Matt asks.  
  
After a long time of fighting sounds a bunch of grunts in different kinds of armor come and unlock the cells. They motion for Janus and Matt to come out and follow them. They feel like they have no choice and follow them.   
  
"Who are you?" Janus asks the grunts.  
  
They don't answer but continue running. After awhile they reach a shuttle bay and the grunts gesture them into the nearest ship.  
  
"But wait. We have other people here." Janus says.  
  
"Janus! I'm here." Joshua yells from inside of the ship.   
  
"Are Cynthia and Jake in there too?" Janus yells out.  
  
"Yeah the gangs all here." Joshua yells.  
  
They all rush into the shuttle and sit down. The shuttle goes through the airlock and they find themselves in space over the planet that they crash-landed on before. The ship enters the planet's atmosphere and flies towards a base and enters it. The shuttle lands in the bay. The grunts gesture for the 5 to follow them out. The 5 follow them into a command center where a figure is standing with its back to them.  
  
"Hello strangers. We have rescued you cause you seem to be enemies of our enemies. A legend foretold of your coming." The figure says.   
  
"Who or what are you?" Matt says.  
  
"We are the Phalanx. A group of cyberorganic beings." The figure responds.   
  
"So what do we have to do with this legend?" Matt asks.   
  
"The legend says is that someday a group of people from far away would come and be worthy to take the cyber power and free our enslaved people from the corrupt core." The general responds.  
  
Meanwhile the three core lords are watching and wondering.  
  
"Could these 5 be the ones?" ONE asks.  
  
"They do come from far away and they are enemies of the corrupt core." TWO responds.  
  
"Have number one test them. That should tell us for sure." THREE says.   
  
"But what if they fail?" TWO asks.  
  
"Then we will have to wait longer." ONE responds.  
  
"Let us hope that they do succeed cause we need help." THREE says.   
  
Meanwhile back at the base the general gets word from the core lords to test the 5.  
  
"My lords tell me that you need to be tested to prove that you are the chosen ones." The general says.  
  
"Hey bring them on. I never let a test faze me." Joshua says.   
  
"You will go first." The general says pointing to Joshua.   
  
Some Phalanx men lead Joshua to a room. Joshua is left there and he stands there waiting.   
  
The room is replaced by Joshua roller blading with his friend. Back when he could do anything.  
  
"Come on Joshua. Let's go down that hill." Jake says.   
  
"It looks a bit dangerous." Young Joshua responds.  
  
"Oh come on. Live a little." Jake says.  
  
They approach the hill but Joshua still holds back.  
  
"Oh come on. Look I will go first to show you it's no trouble." Jake says.   
  
Jake goes down without any problem. Once he reaches the bottom he motions for Joshua to do it. Joshua shrugs and starts his rolling down hill. He is doing fine until he gets distracted and falls on his head and almost breaks his neck. He relives him going to the hospital and hearing the doctor's say that he's darn lucky that he didn't split open his skull or break his neck. The doctor's saying that he can walk but it will be very difficult. The doctor's give him a wheelchair to use until he can walk. Joshua never stopped using it. The empty room comes back and suddenly the wheelchair disappears from beneath Joshua.   
  
"What the?" Joshua yells.  
  
"You can move without that chair. You are not completely paralyzed. Remember?" A voice says.  
  
"I need it." Joshua says almost crying.  
  
"You do not to the point of how you use it. You have become weak by using it all the time." The voice says.  
  
"This is my test. It must be." Joshua thinks.  
  
Joshua slowly pulls himself forward. Ahead of him he sees two items appear. On one side is his wheelchair. On the other side is a strange device. The wheelchair is closer.  
  
"I know the solution is not to go for the wheelchair." Joshua says to himself.   
  
He starts to crawl towards the strange device. Suddenly the ground raises up and become steps. Ones too steep for him to crawl up.  
  
"Oh come on. What is this?" Joshua asks.  
  
"You must use your legs again." The voice responds.  
  
Joshua slowly gets up on his knees and shakily stands on his legs. He almost falls down several times. He finds that he can't remember how to walk. He determinedly remembers how and takes it one step at a time and very slowly. At the top he collapses with exhaustion. He cries out after he sees that the device seems just as far as it was before he went up the stairs. He crawls again but the device gets further and further away.  
  
"Darn it." Joshua yells out in frustration.  
  
"You must walk before you can fight." The voice says.  
  
Joshua once again stands up and shakily walks towards the device. The device now gets closer and closer until he can reach out for it.   
  
After he grabs it the voice says, "Congratulations! You deserve the device you now hold in your hand. Raise it to the sky and yell cyber ranger gamma."   
  
Joshua shrugs and raises up the device and yells, "Cyber ranger gamma!"   
  
A metamorphosis begins as a black skin begins to cover him starting with the feet. When it reaches the head it covers from the back to the face. The resulting transformation leaves Joshua in the form of a figure with a skintight suit on his body. His head is normal looking with slits for nose holes and eye windows in the shape of his eyes. Joshua starts to walk forward and does a double take when he realizes how easy he can.  
  
"I can walk again." Joshua yells.  
  
"Yes the cyber suit bypasses the weakness of your body." The voice says. "Now say power down."  
  
"Power down." Joshua says.   
  
When the skin pulls away from him he finds that he now has a metallic suit on him and he can still walk but with a little effort. But not as much as before.   
  
"What's this?" Joshua asks.  
  
"It is a bio suit that will help you walk but will not let you be lazy like your old chair." The voice responds.  
  
"This is so cool." Joshua says happily while running around the room and jumping.  
  
"Be careful. The suit can be damaged and become inoperable." The voice says.   
  
Joshua calms down and nods.  
  
"Your test is over. You may now return to wait for you other friends." The voice says.  
  
Meanwhile in another room, Jake is waiting for his test to begin. After a flash of light he finds himself in a car with two other men. After a short time he realizes that he is looking at himself and his dad in the front seat.   
  
"What's going on here?" Jake thinks.   
  
Jake looks in the window and sees his sister's reflection. He yells briefly in surprise. His dad looks back at him and he realizes that he heard him. Pretty soon he realizes that he is reliving the night that he got in a car wreck while driving recklessly. The same wreck that killed his father and sister.   
  
"No. No!" Jake screams.  
  
"What's wrong dear?" his father asks.  
  
"You have to stop Jake. You are gonna kill us." Jake screams to himself.   
  
"You can't tell me how to drive. We need to make it to the concert in 5 minutes." Jake says.  
  
"You are driving too fast. Let me drive. I have more experience." The father says.  
  
"Look. I said I know what I am doing. God it's bad enough that I have a backseat driver. Do I have to have a front-seat driver also?" Jake says angrily.  
  
The car approaches a changing light to red.  
  
"Hold on I think I can make it." Jake says then floors the accelerator.   
  
"NO!!!!!" the sister/Jake screams.  
  
The car is struck on the passenger side by a car going through a green light. Jake reels from horror as he sees the side of the car coming at him. The same one that crushed and killed his sister. But just before it hits him, his vision flashes with light again and he finds himself back in the room. Jake doesn't realize that he is actually crying until tears hit the ground.   
  
"You never forgave yourself for that did you." A voice asks.   
  
"Of course not. How could I forgive myself for murdering my father and sister." Jake says crying.  
  
Suddenly his father appears in front of him.  
  
"Hello son." His father says.  
  
"I'm so sorry I killed you. I shouldn't of drove so recklessly." Jake says.   
  
"Yes you shouldn't of. But you shouldn't let that one disaster rule your life." The father says.  
  
"I never figured out why I survived and you two didn't. The paramedics said that I was saved by one inch of space between me and the crumpled metal." Jake says.  
  
"Fate has its reasons and we aren't always meant to know the reasons. Now go and do what you must do." The father says.  
  
Jake walks forward and slowly puts his arms around his father and hugs him.   
  
"Goodbye father. I promise that I will make you proud of me." Jake says.   
  
"You already have." The father says.  
  
The dad disappears and in his place is another strange device.  
  
"Congratulations. Pick up the device and say cyber ranger beta." The voice says.  
  
"This is for you dad. Cyber ranger beta." Jake says.  
  
The same black skin surrounds him and Jake becomes a ranger.  
  
"I finally know why I survived. To be a hero." Jake says.   
  
In another room Cynthia awaits her test. A scene of her mountain climbing replaces the room. She almost stumbles with the surprise but catches herself. She looks around to see if she recognizes the area.  
  
"Where am I?" Cynthia wonders.  
  
She starts to climb up when her hook pulls from the face and she finds herself clinging for her life on the rock face.   
  
"Give me your hand." A voice says above her.  
  
Cynthia looks up and sees a man reaching down for her. She reaches up her hand to grab his. But suddenly his face changes to someone else. Someone that she has been having nightmares of for years.  
  
"No! No! Get away from me." Cynthia screams.  
  
"Trust me. I'm the only way you are gonna survive." The man says.   
  
"No!" Cynthia says then screams as she falls to her death.   
  
But before she hits the ground she finds herself back in the empty room.   
  
"Why didn't you accept the help of that man or almost any men in your life." The voice asks.  
  
"No. No! It's too painful to remember." Cynthia yells.   
  
"Why did you accept help until the face changes. What difference was there between the first man and the second man?" the voice asks.  
  
"He's bad. He would of hurt me." Cynthia says crying.   
  
"Why do you think that? Has he hurt you before." The voice asks.   
  
"He raped me. Left me for dead." Cynthia says.  
  
"What other men have made you like this?" The voice asks.   
  
"My dad. He would beat my mother till she was unconscious. One day she never woke up after being beaten." Cynthia says crying.  
  
"Because of those two men, you stamped all men as bad. Not to be trusted. But you will need to trust men to survive what will come." The voice says.   
  
A vision comes up with the face that she thought was her rapist. She sees that instead he saved her from death.  
  
"He saved me?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Yes a man saved your life." The voice says.  
  
The rock face comes back into view and she is once again hanging for her life and the same face is beckoning for her to grab on. She shakily grabs onto his hand and he pulls her up.  
  
"Here is a pack with rations. You are probably hungry and thirsty from that climb." The man says.  
  
"Not really." Cynthia starts to say until she sees a strange device in the bag instead of rations. She takes it out and the room once again replaces the rock face.  
  
"You have passed. Take that device and say cyber ranger delta." The voice says.  
  
"Cyber ranger delta." Cynthia says then changes the same way.   
  
In yet another room, Janus waits her trial.  
  
A hospital room replaces the room.  
  
"No! Not this. It took me years to get over this." Janus says.   
  
A younger Janus is standing over a young man in bed with tubes hooked up and a monitor.  
  
"I'm sure that they will find a cure for you Billy." Young Janus says.   
  
The man smiles in his bed but then goes into a coughing fit.  
  
"You just keep on being a good sister to me and that will be enough I am sure." The brother says.  
  
The room shifts to a scene of chaos as the alarms are going off with a code blue. The doctor's come rushing in and tell Janus to leave and they will do all they can. Young Janus leaves crying. The scene shifts once again to Janus and her family crying over their son who is now in a coma and has hardly any chance of coming out of it. The scene fades into the empty room again.   
  
"Why did you not want to witness that again?" The voice asks.   
  
"Because I couldn't save him. No matter how smart I was. All that was worthless when it came to saving his life." Janus says crying.   
  
"It made you realize that you can't do everything. No one person can do everything. That's why there are teams and not individuals that save people more." The voice says.  
  
"I wasted 6 months of my life waiting by that bed for him to come out of that coma. I never left his side. Wracked my brain trying to figure a way to save him. I became so desperate that I prayed for a miracle. Yeah that's right, a scientist praying. But nothing happened until 6 months later when he came out of it just for enough time to say goodbye before he flat-lined." Janus says.   
  
"So you learned that smarts and science can't save everybody. You have 4 others that need your help." The voice says.  
  
"I can't figure out how we ever got here. How are am I gonna help them return home?" Janus asks.  
  
"Not that. You and your friends are about to go on a journey to save a race. Members of the team will be needed for their own reasons. You will be." The voice says.  
  
"For my smarts?" Janus interrupts.  
  
"Among other things yes." The voice responds.  
  
"But what if my smarts aren't enough?" Janus asks.  
  
"Then you have other things. Understanding and compassion. You don't give up easily." The voice says.  
  
The scene returns to the room where her brother is just coming out of his coma.   
  
"Hey sis. How long have I been out?" The brother asks smiling.   
  
"Oh my god. It's been like 6 months." Young Janus says.   
  
"Hey I always was lazy and liked to sleep in." The brother says laughing.   
  
"Hey hold on. I am gonna call the nurse and mom and dad." Janus says excited   
  
"There's no time for that. It's time for me to go. I was just allowed one more brief moment of life to tell you something." The brother says.   
  
"What? No! It can't be. Your okay now right?" Janus asks.   
  
"Listen little sister. Don't give up on life or science just cause you couldn't save me. Please take this for me and save others." The brother says.   
  
In his hand is yet another strange device.  
  
"What is this?" Janus says confused.  
  
As soon as she grabs the device, the hospital room disappears and is replaced again by the empty room but she is still holding the device.  
  
"Good job. Now say cyber ranger omega." The voice says.   
  
Janus looks confused but says, "cyber ranger omega."  
  
After she undergoes the same transformation as the others she looks around.   
  
"So is this what you meant by being part of a team?" Janus asks.   
  
"Yes. Go now and wait for the others. It is almost finished." The voice says.   
  
Finally in the other room Matt awaits his trial. The room is replaced by a living room. A young Matt runs into it.  
  
"You are gonna do what I say." His dad says angrily.  
  
"No! It's always what you want me to do. You don't care what I want to do." Young Matt says.  
  
"Of course I don't want you to a loner biker that roams the country. I want you to have a purpose in life." The dad says.  
  
"I don't care if you and your father where in the military. I don't want to be for any reason. But especially not for that reason. I want to forge my own path. Not follow the same path my ancestors have." Matt says.   
  
"I just want you to do a safer job with a purpose." The dad yells.   
  
"Safer? Have you seen the number of people that die in a war." Matt asks.   
  
"Just cause you join doesn't mean you will have to go to war. Even if you do you might survive. I did." The dad responds.  
  
"Yeah but granddad didn't." Matt says.  
  
His dad winces and his eyes grow cold and he says, "You know that I don't like to talk about that."  
  
"Fine then I won't talk at all." Matt says then starts heading for the front door.  
  
"You walk out that door and you never come back." The dad yells.   
  
Matt doesn't even break his stride as he walks out the front door and slams it. His dad cries as he hears the motorcycle engine start and pull away. The scene fades and the room bare room appears.  
  
"Why did you rebel against your dad?" The voice asks.  
  
"Ever since I was a baby he plotted my future as if It was not my own. He wanted to relive his childhood and then young adulthood through me." Matt responds.  
  
"What happened after you left?" The voice says.  
  
"I got a letter saying that he had a stroke and was crippled. He asked for me and I never came back." Matt says grimacing.  
  
"You wonder if your leaving him on a dangerous life is what caused the stroke." The voice says.  
  
"I didn't care. But part of me always wondered. I just buried that part so it wouldn't affect me." Matt says.  
  
"But it did affect you. You did join the military." The voice says.   
  
"I did it to help other people. Not for my family. I refused to do it for them." Matt says.  
  
A figure in a wheelchair appears in the room. Matt realizes it's his father.   
  
"Son." His father says.  
  
"I'm sorry if I caused your stroke." Matt says.  
  
"No you didn't. It was inevitable. With my lifestyle and stuff. It wasn't your fault. You helped my recovery though when I found out that you had chosen to become special ops." The dad says.  
  
Matt wipes tears from his eyes.  
  
"There's something you must know. I wasn't trying to relive my childhood and beyond through you. I was trying to keep you from having the same childhood that I had. You see I was a rebel at first too. Almost lost my life because of it. I was frightened when I saw you going down the same path as me." The dad says.  
  
"Really?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yes I am glad to see you chose the right path anyway." The dad responds.   
  
Matt wipes some more tears from his face. When his hand pulls away from his eyes he sees that his father is gone. In his place is another device. He walks forward and takes it.  
  
"You are the chosen one. Take this and say cyber ranger alpha." The voice says.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha." Matt says that then he goes through the same transformation.  
  
"You will be the leader of this team. I sense great strength in you." The voice says.  
  
"What? I can't be a leader." Matt says.  
  
"But you already hold the most powerful cyber power of them all. You are destined to be the leader." The voice says.  
  
"Okay but I don't think you know what you are doing." Matt says shrugging.   
  
Meanwhile in a unknown location a single core system lies in a room watching the rangers get their powers.  
  
"Cyber rangers? Why does that sound so familiar? particularly. The ranger part?" The dark core ponders.  
  
A grunt comes running in.  
  
"My lord. What do you want us to do about this new threat?" The grunt asks.   
  
"Send some quarks down there. Let's see just how powerful these new toys of those fools are." The dark core responds.  
  
The grunt nods then runs off. Meanwhile back on the planet the rangers are all outside wondering what to do next.  
  
"I can't believe it. We're all part of a team." Jake says.   
  
Suddenly a familiar hole appears and a bunch of quarks come through.   
  
"Oh man." Cynthia whines.  
  
"Wait we can beat them this time. We have the power." Matt says.   
  
A fight ensues with the rangers trading blows with the quarks.  
  
"We need weapons." Jake says.  
  
"Your weapons are part of you. Just will them into existence." The voice says.   
  
All five rangers concentrate and blasters appear in their hands.   
  
"All right now that's more like it." Jake yells.  
  
The rangers make short work of the quarks with the blasters and continuing to fight hand to hand. One by one the quarks wink out of existence. The rangers all high five each other.  
  
"Yeah we rock!" Jake yells.  
  
"Do not get too cocky. Those were merely the foot soldiers of the dark core. He will no doubt send something more powerful now." The voice says.   
  
Sure enough at the dark core base the dark core is angry.  
  
"So they think they are so good are they. Send in Rexor. That will teach them a lesson or two." Dark Core says angrily.  
  
The general takes a grunt and throws him into the molding chamber and closes the door. He enters a card with the name Rexor on it then throws the switch.   
  
"Excellent. Now we will see just how good these fools are." Dark Core says.   
  
The ranger partying is interrupted by the appearance of Rexor. He looks like a monstrous dinosaur with short stubby hands like a t-rex. As well as large sharp teeth. The rangers start firing but soon realize that their blasters are worthless.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Jake says.  
  
To be continued.  
Next week is the thrilling conclusion to the series premiere  
  



	4. into the unknown part 4

Power Rangers Lost in Space #4: into the unknown part 4  
  
Previously on power rangers lost in space...  
  
The ranger partying is interrupted by the appearance of Rexor. He looks like a monstrous dinosaur with short stubby hands like a t-rex. As well as large sharp teeth. The rangers start firing but soon realize that their blasters are worthless.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Jake says.  
  
And now the conclusion episode 4  
  
The rangers try to fight the monster some more but he is too powerful for them to fight hand to hand.  
  
"Will new weapons into being from your own bodies. You can defeat this being." The voice says.  
  
Each ranger concentrates and gets their weapon. Joshua gets a bladed staff. Jake gets a lance. Matt gets a sword. Janus gets a power cannon and Cynthia gets a pair of sais.  
  
"This is more like it." Jake says.  
  
The rangers attack the monster with these new weapons. It takes Cynthia a while to get used to throwing sais but she masters it  
quickly. After a short while the destroy the monster. But their victory is short lived as the monster gets bigger.  
  
"Oh man now what?" Jake asks.  
  
"I have an idea. Let's retreat first." Janus says.  
  
The rangers nod and teleport back to the command center. Meanwhile the dark core is watching.  
  
"Hah. I knew that they couldn't destroy my monster completely." Dark Core says.  
  
The 5 rangers reappear in the center and Janus immediately gets to work on the computer.  
  
"What is your idea?" Jake asks.  
  
"We need Zords. Like the rangers before us." Janus says.   
  
"What are these Zords?" A general asks.  
  
"Fighting robotic suits that are as big as the monsters when they grow." Janus responds.  
  
"You can change into anything you want. You could change into these fighting robots." The general says.  
  
"You mean become the Zords? Cool!" Cynthia says.  
  
Janus places a data disk into the computers and accesses it.  
  
"This is data on past Zords. I think I can come up with a new design from these old ones." Janus says.  
  
"I always liked Greek mythology. Could we make them based on that?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Yeah. Since you say that me and Matt have the most powerful powers, maybe our Zords should reflect that." Janus says.  
  
After a short while, Janus stands back satisfied.  
  
"There. Jake, Joshua and Cynthia's Zords will be based on Greek monsters. Matt's Zords and mine will be based on Greek gods. All of you come here to see your new Zords." Janus says.  
  
Matt steps forward first.  
  
"Matt, your will be the Zeus Zord. The most powerful of the Greek legends." Janus says.  
  
Next Jake steps up.  
  
"Jake, yours will be the Cyclops Zord." Janus says.  
  
Cynthia steps up next.  
  
"Cynthia, your Zord will be the centaur Zord." Janus says.   
  
Joshua steps up next.  
  
"Joshua, your Zord will be the hydra Zord and the only one that can fly so you will have air advantage." Janus says.  
  
Janus looks at the screen and says, "And finally my Zord is the Ares Zord."  
  
"So feeling war like huh?" Jake asks.  
  
"We will be one with our Zords so it may be clunky at first. If we have to join together for maximum power then we will become the cyber Megazord. That will be the hardest task of them all. I know you all can have the discipline to do this kind of thing. I am sorry that this is a crash test with no time to practice but I am confident of you all." Janus says.  
  
"All right let's do it!" Jake yells.  
  
The five rangers all morph and disappear from the center. They  
reappear near the monster.  
  
The rangers morph to become their Zords. The fight individually but really clumsy at first. Even Janus does.  
  
"Come on you all. We can do this." Jake says.  
  
Joshua slams his Zord into Rexor and bites into it. Janus uses her mighty war hammer to slam down onto Rexor's mighty head. Matt takes his mighty sword and cuts into the monster. But whatever is cut just comes right back again.  
  
"Darn it. How are we supposed to hurt this thing?" Jake yells.   
  
Jake takes a mighty spiked club bashes Rexor with it.  
  
"It's no good. We need the Megazord." Janus says.  
  
The five try to join together but they cannot.  
  
"Come on you all. You can do it. You just need to concentrate." Janus says.  
  
Suddenly the voice of the core sounds in each of the rangers' heads.   
  
"Remember the peace each of you found in your visions. Use that as your mantra to concentrate." The voice says.  
  
Joshua thinks to how he needed to walk and he could, and the good feeling he got when he realized that he could. Without a chair too.   
  
Jake remembers how getting the powers is how he finally got a reason to truly live and a reason to why he did live.  
  
Cynthia remembers how the warmth of a good man saved her life. Also how that same face ruined it for a time.  
  
Janus remembers how her brother wasn't afraid to die and his words to never give up on life or science.  
  
Matt remembers finding out that his dad went through the same thing he did and really did care about him. Not his legacy.  
  
"All right come on let's do this!" Jake yells.  
  
The five Zords finally come together in one big mesh until they are one big Megazord.  
  
"Let's show this monster what we are made of. Fire all weapons." Matt says.  
  
Missiles come firing out of the Megazord and strike the Rexor all at once. But the missiles are absorbed by the body.  
  
"I think I know what is going on. Scans show that the monster has a very strong exoskeleton." Janus says.  
  
"Cyber sword power up." Matt yells.  
  
The sword appears to come out of the left hand and power up. The Megazord slices the Rexor in half with it but it comes back together again like magic.  
  
"What the heck is going on here?" Jake says.  
  
"It appears to have some kind of self repairing program." Janus says.   
  
"Then it's invincible?" Jake asks.  
  
"No. Not if I can make a computer virus and enter it into it's program. Which I can and will." Janus says smiling.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for. Do it." Matt says.  
  
"It's done. I will input the program into the cyber sword. We need only to slice through the monster to get it infected. The virus should do the rest." Janus says.  
  
The Megazord trades blows with the monster who now has it's own blade coming from his skin. After a short battle of blows the Megazord gets through it's defenses and slices into it. The monster cleaves into half and doesn't come back together.  
  
"All right we got it." Jake says.  
  
"Let's power down." Janus says.  
  
Suddenly a loud voice sounds over the area.  
  
"You fools. How dare you destroy one of my creations. I will show you what it is like to beg for your life." The voice says.  
  
Suddenly a big general phalanx appears and starts to tear the Megazord apart.  
  
"Ah what the heck is going on here." Matt says.  
  
"It's too powerful. The Megazord is breaking up. We must disengage before we go with it." Janus says.  
  
The Megazord disengages and becomes five them shrinks to the five rangers. The general starts to fire down at the rangers and stomping at them.  
  
"Let's get out of here while we can." Matt says.  
  
The five disappear right before the boot of the general strikes where they were. They reappear in the command center and celebrate their new powers. But the celebration is subdued for obvious reasons.  
  
"I believe that the monster that took us apart was more than just another monster. We weren't ready to fight it. We defeated our first monster. That is reason to celebrate." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah we rule. But we aren't invincible." Jake says.  
  
"That was the most incredible feeling I have ever felt in my life." Joshua says.  
  
"We may need more viruses against future monsters. I must spend time figuring out new ones." Janus says with a data pad in her hand.   
  
The data pad is knocked out of her hand by Cynthia that says, "Leave that alone. Now is the time to celebrate."  
  
The core lords general comes into the room.  
  
"You are right. It's time to celebrate many things." The general says.   
  
"We are gonna need repairs to our ship if we are ever gonna leave this planet. Can you help us?" Janus says.  
  
"That is to discuss tomorrow. Tonight we celebrate our first victory against the dark core and the coming of the chosen ones." The general says.  
  
Janus reluctantly agrees. That night a wild party of phalanx and the 5 rangers is on. Matt looks up at the sky and sees the Milky Way galaxy.   
  
"You haven't seen the last of me dad. I will make you proud of me in this galaxy. But I will be back." Matt says.  
  
The end.  
Well that's it for the summer. I will post story #5 on september 1st. Until then you all have a great summer.  
  
  



	5. freedom part 1

Power Rangers Cyber #5 freedom part 1  
  
The rangers are on their way to attack the main Phalanx base of the planet.  
  
"Come on. The main base entrance is right over here." Matt says.  
  
"Let's be careful. Don't know what kind of opposition will be waiting for us."   
Janus says.  
  
They are met by a group of quarks and a fight ensues. It ends shortly with the   
rangers' blasters. A flash of pain overcomes Matt.  
  
"Matt? Are you okay?" Jake asks.  
  
Matt suddenly pulls a blaster on Jake and fires on him. At point range Jake is   
disintegrated.  
  
"NO!" Cynthia screams.  
  
"Why?" Joshua says pulling his own blaster.  
  
But Matt is faster on the firing and shoots Jake and he too disappears. Matt   
steps forward towards Cynthia and Janus and prepares to blast them too. But   
before he can a blast from behind him hits him and disintegrates him. Suddenly   
Matt wakes up with a start in his own bed. He was having a nightmare.  
  
And now for episode five  
  
The rangers all collect around the main command center eating their breakfasts   
and talking about what to do next.  
  
"I hope they can help fix our ship." Janus says.  
  
"Hey just look at the technology around us, not to mention our powers. Somehow   
I think that repairing our ship would be a snap." Jake says.  
  
"Well I hope he will talk to us about it now that the celebration is over with."   
Joshua says.  
  
A bell rings and a voice comes over the COM.  
  
"Would the five chosen ones please come to the communication room." The voice   
says.  
  
The five look at each other and walk out of the room. They end up in the COM   
room. When they enter an unknown Phalanx suddenly bows in front of them.  
  
"That is unnecessary Linx. Welcome chosen ones. It is now time to discuss how   
we can help each other." The general says.  
  
"I'm sorry great ones. But I have always wanted to meet our saviors." Linx   
says.  
  
"We left behind one of our crewmembers that is in a comatose state. He needs   
help first of all. Could you send someone to our ship to bring him here? Right   
now he is in a stasis chamber." Janus says.  
  
"It will be done." The general says.  
  
He turns to Linx and says some words in a foreign language. Linx nods   
enthusiastically and leaves the room.  
  
"We didn't tell you where it is." Jake says.  
  
"We know where it is. We have tracked it since you entered our region." The   
general says.  
  
"But you must have a lot of ships coming through here." Jake says.  
  
"But not the way you came. The legend spoke of a ship that appears out of   
nowhere." The general says.  
  
"That supports what I thought about hyper jumping. That we would just disappear   
and reappear." Joshua says.  
  
"Now we can talk about our deal. This planet has been under the rule and the   
influence of the Dark Core. We have not been able to fight them off. As the   
chosen ones you are destined to get rid of the Dark Core. If you can help us   
stop it in this one small step then we will help you with your ship." The   
general says.  
  
"Whoa whoa. Hold it! You expect us to help free a planet from an entire ruling   
center?" Matt says.  
  
"It is not as hard as it sounds. The ruling council is not big. Cause this is   
not one of the biggest planets that have Phalanx on it." The general says.  
  
"We'll try our best." Jake says.  
  
"Thank you. At the exit the guard will give you a diagram of the base you   
should take out first." The general says.  
  
The rangers nod and leave the room. On the way out they talk amongst   
themselves.  
  
"We must be crazy. We almost got destroyed by the Dark Core's show of power."   
Jake says.  
  
"I think that beings that powerful are rare and not expendable. The Dark Core   
just knew we couldn't defeat it at this point. I don't think he would risk it   
again for now." Matt says.  
  
"If all we face is those grunts and a monster then we shouldn't have too much   
trouble." Joshua says.  
  
"Just as long as we don't get cocky." Janus says.  
  
"Let's do it. I mean what do we have to lose. If we don't do this then we may   
never get off this planet." Cynthia says.  
  
They reach the main entrance and receive a data-padd from the guard. They look   
over the data and notice all the important information.  
  
"I don't think we should hit it at the front entrance. Let me see if there is   
any side entrances." Matt says.  
  
He touches the screen a few times and discovers a side entrance on the West   
Side.  
  
"Let's check out that entrance." Matt says.  
  
They all leave the building and start heading north towards the base. When they   
can see it in the distance they stop. Matt takes out some binoculars and looks   
at the front.  
  
"I see at least a dozen armed grunts. Some patrolling and some just standing   
and watching. I think we should approach from the west to prevent from being   
seen by the guards on the north side." Matt says.  
  
The rangers all agree and start heading in a northwest while staying as far as   
they can from the north side. After about ten minutes they are close enough to   
the west side for Matt to look at it through his binoculars.  
  
"There are some guards on this side but not as much. Probably figure that a lot   
of attackers wouldn't know about the west entrance." Matt says.  
  
"I'd suggest using stealth. Else the guards alert the others." Janus says.  
  
"Agreed. Let's go. Remember that we need to conserve our cyber suits power.   
Only morph if we have to." Matt says.  
  
The rangers head for the northwestern corner of the building where there are no   
guards and begin to sneak around the ground level corner. Matt is in the lead   
with his binoculars. As they reach a blockage he slowly angles around with his   
binoculars to look for opposition then signals clear if there isn't any.  
  
"I hope this entrance is on the ground level." Jake whispers.  
  
After awhile they find an entrance with one guard standing by it. Matt holds   
his hand up to say to hold back.  
  
"I don't know if we are gonna be able to open the door ourselves. Let's wait   
and see if anybody comes out and then we can take him or her both out. If there   
isn't a guard then anybody coming out will be warned ahead of time." Matt says.  
  
The rest agree and wait. After about ten minutes another grunt comes from the   
north. He stops to chat with the other one in the same unfamiliar language.   
Then the grunt steps up to the door to enter a code. Matt quickly takes his   
binoculars and looks at the keypad to see the code being entered. He then pulls   
back again until he hears the door close.  
  
"Got it." Matt says.  
  
Matt quietly jumps the grunt and kills it.  
  
"Let's hurry before another guard comes." Matt says.  
  
Matt quickly inputs the code by memory. Suddenly an alarm goes off.  
  
"Darn it. Must be some kind of fingerprint device as well." Matt says.  
  
Before the rangers can do anything Matt is overpowered by a bunch of guards and   
taken into the base.  
  
Jake starts to go after them but Janus holds him back.  
  
"We're no good to him if we get captured too. Let's retreat and think of   
another plan." Janus says.  
  
The remaining rangers reluctantly retreat back to a safe area far from the base.   
Meanwhile back in the base Matt is brought roughly into a room with a single   
chair in it's center. He is thrown into the chair and the chair restrains him.   
Matt, in a rage, tries to break free but with no luck.  
  
"Such energy wasted in trying to escape." A voice says.  
  
"Who are you?" Matt yells.  
  
"That's funny. I was wondering the same thing and why you tried breaking into   
our base." The voice says.  
  
"I was just looking for some help." Matt says.  
  
"Do you think I was programmed yesterday? No, I have a feeling that you came   
here for a different reason. A reason not in our interest." The voice says.  
  
"Believe what you want." Matt says.  
  
"Another thing. Where are the others that came with you?" The voice asks.  
  
"What?" Matt says shocked.  
  
"Oh come on. You would have to be pretty stupid to try to attack us by yourself   
and you don't seem stupid." The voice says.  
  
"I told you that I wasn't here to attack you." Matt says.  
  
"So you still hold onto a lie. We'll see what song you sing after we condition   
you." The voice says.  
  
Matt doesn't know what that means but he knows it doesn't sound good. Back at   
the other rangers' location they are still thinking.  
  
"We can't leave him there. But how are we gonna get in there?" Jake asks.  
  
"The Phalanx says that we can change into anything we want. What if we take on   
the disguise of grunts and get in that way?" Janus asks.  
  
"It sounds risky but I can't think of any other way." Joshua responds.  
  
"If we are gonna get past the fingerprinting code device then we are gonna need   
to take on the fingerprints of a grunt." Janus says.  
  
"How bout if we take out another grunt without completely destroying it. Then   
we can take its fingerprints. The only other problem is that Matt was the only   
one that saw what the code was." Jake says.  
  
"I was behind Matt. I believe I remember what it was." Janus says.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's do it." Jake says.  
  
"Cyber suits engage!" the rangers all yell.  
  
"Cyber ranger Beta!" Jake yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger Delta!" Cynthia yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger Gamma!" Joshua yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger Omega!" Janus yells.  
  
Shortly after they all morph they concentrate and take on the form of four   
grunts. The four approach the western entrance again. Not surprisingly there   
are two new guards waiting in front.  
  
"I just thought of something. We don't know their language." Jake whispers.  
  
"Just try grunting. That sometimes works. Specially with low level soldiers."   
Janus whispers.  
  
They approach the two guards and nod at them. When the guards guard is down   
they knock them out.  
  
"Okay I am assimilating their fingerprint into my suit." Janus says while   
holding the knocked out guard's hand.  
  
After she is done she touches the other rangers' hands and the same process is   
repeated with them all.  
  
"Okay. Cross your fingers that this is the right code." Janus says.  
  
Janus enters the codes while the other rangers brace themselves. But no alarm   
sounds this time and the rangers relax. The door opens and the rangers are   
startled by the sight of another guard on the other side. The rangers grunt as   
they pass and that seems to fool the guard. The rangers are almost out of the   
room when the guard says some loud word to them. They turn around ready to   
fight but the guard is holding out four weapons to them.  
  
"I think he is giving us weapons cause we are missing ours. Probably for grunts   
that lose theirs in battle outside." Janus whispers.  
  
Each ranger steps forward and takes the weapons. They pass through the door at   
the end without any more talking from the guard. Once they are on the other   
side they all let their breath out.  
  
"Whew. I thought we were in trouble there at first." Jake says.  
  
Janus puts her finger to her lips and shushes Jake and she points out a group of   
guards on patrol. Jake nods and stands still until the guards pass. The guards   
either don't notice them or don't think anything of them.  
  
"Now I wonder where Matt would be in?" Jake whispers.  
  
"Probably some kind of detention center. Unless they killed him right away."   
Janus says.  
  
"Let's not talk like that." Cynthia says.  
  
"Yeah she's right. Unless we find out otherwise, we should assume that he's   
alive and needs rescuing." Jake says.  
  
Meanwhile back in the room where Matt is he is slumped on his chair. A small   
jolt from the chair brings him out of it.  
  
"Had a nice rest?" The voice asks.  
  
"It sucked. Thanx for asking." Matt says sarcastically.  
  
"Good cause now maybe you are ready to talk." The voice says.  
  
Matt spits at the direction of the voice and says, "Bite me."  
  
A huge jolt goes through the chair and Matt screams in pain.  
  
"This isn't working." The voice says.  
  
A grunt comes in and takes Matt out of his chair.  
  
"Take him to the reconditioning room. I think he would do better on our side."   
The voice says in the Phalanx's native language.  
  
The grunt nods then takes Matt out of the room. Back outside the rangers have   
found a map. But they can't read the language to find the detention part.  
  
"Darn it. How are we gonna find him?" Jake says.  
  
Suddenly a voice in an alien language sounds behind the rangers. The rangers   
grunt in response again but this time it doesn't satisfy the guard. In fact the   
guard raises it's weapon at them and about 2 dozen more guards appear with their   
weapons.  
  
To be continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. freedom part 2

Power Rangers Lost in Space #6 Freedom part 2  
  
Previously on Power Rangers  
  
"Darn it. How are we gonna find him?" Jake says.  
  
Suddenly a voice in an alien language sounds behind the rangers. The rangers grunt in response again but this time it doesn't satisfy the guard. In fact the guard raises it's weapon at them and about 2 dozen more guards appear with their weapons.  
  
And now the conclusion.  
  
The rangers all hold up their hands in surrender. The grunts force the rangers to walk down the corridor to a row of cells. Jake and Janus eye each other with hope. On the way Jake tries to see if he can find Matt in one of them but he can't. They put them in different cells. Meanwhile back in the interrogation chamber Matt is unconscious from the torture.  
  
"Take him to a prison cell. He's been conditioned." The voice says the a grunt.  
  
The grunt nods then takes Matt away. Matt is taken to the same block of cells as the rangers. They brighten up when they see him. When the grunt retreats back to the outside corridor the rangers start to talk quietly.  
  
"He's alive." Jake says.  
  
"Yeah but he doesn't look very good. What did they do to him?" Janus says worriedly.  
  
"They probably tortured him to find out about us." Joshua says.  
  
Matt is laid on the floor of the cell still unconscious.   
  
"I think I have a way to get out." Janus says.  
  
"Well tell all." Jake says.  
  
"If one of us plays dead or injured." Janus says.  
  
"That's an old school. But I may work." Jake says.  
  
Cynthia starts to choke and spasm.  
  
"Guard! Guard!" Jake starts yelling.  
  
A grunt comes in and sees Cynthia in spasms and goes to her. She stops faking it and knocks out the grunt. She takes its weapon and it's keys.  
  
"Great acting." Jake says.  
  
"Yeah I always wanted to be an actor. Before I became military that is." Cynthia says.  
  
She frees everybody while keeping an eye and a gun on the front entrance. When it comes to Matt's cell she tries to wake him up.  
  
"Come on Matt. Wake up." Cynthia says.  
  
He slowly wakes up groggily. He walks with a limp.  
  
"Where am I?" Matt asks.  
  
"Your okay now." Jake says.  
  
Matt jumps away and takes a defensive status until he sees whom he's with.  
  
"Oh it's you. Thanx for saving me." Matt says.  
  
"Okay let's morph again and this time forget stealth. Let's just go to brute force." Janus says.  
  
"We need to blow this place up. Place some bombs around the area. Then we can make our escape." Jake says.  
  
The rangers morph and take out their special weapons as well as their blasters. They pave their way through the center with blaster fire to the main central area. Jake uses his whip to knock off a guard above him.  
  
"Okay place first bomb here." Janus says.  
  
Jake nods and places a small round device and turns it on. The screen shows that they have 10 minutes to get out.  
  
"I hope that's enough time." Jake says.  
  
They continue on to another part of the base and get ready to place another bomb. Cynthia throws her sais as at guard that is about to fire on them. When she goes to retrieve them she places the next bomb.  
  
"That's two down. One to go." Cynthia says.  
  
They head towards the back entrance and prepare the final bomb. They place it but the way is blocked by a huge grunt that appears to be ready to fight.  
  
"Let's hurry. We only have 5 minutes." Jake whispers.  
  
Janus takes out her staff and quickly fights the grunt with her staff against his own bladed staff. She defeats him fairly easily and they all escape. The race around the building towards the south and run as far as they can. They are knocked down by the explosion but are okay.  
  
"All right we did it." Jake says.  
  
They all high five each other. Matt winces when he does. They all decide to head back to the Phalanx Core Lord base. All hopes that they will fix their ship finally. Back at the base they meet with the general.  
  
"You did a great job. You are truly the chosen ones of the prophecy. We will indeed fix your ship." The general says.  
  
The rangers return to the ship shortly to find it almost fixed and Andros to be in a nice injury repair bay. Though unfortunately still in a coma.  
  
"We have upgraded your ship in some ways. You will need weapons and defenses." The general says.  
  
"Yeah this ship's mission didn't include fighting originally." Matt says.  
  
Finally it's time for the ship to lift off. It is lifted up at an angle and the engine power up. The ship shoots into the sky and shortly reaches escape velocity.  
  
"These engines are more powerful than the ones equipped from earth. They may have done more than we asked." Janus says.  
  
After the ship reaches space Janus goes over to the navigation console.  
  
"Okay I will need to calculate a jump out of here. The Phalanx will probably come here after us." Janus says.  
  
But before she can completely calculate the ship rocks from some hit.  
  
"What's going on?" Jake asks.  
  
"Darn it. We're under attack. It's the fleet already." Matt says looking at the sensors.  
  
"Not enough time to make a jump. We're stuck." Janus says.  
  
"There's no way we can stand up to all those ships." Jake says.  
  
"I guess this is the end. We didn't do too badly." Joshua says.  
  
They fight valiantly but the shields go down bit by bit until there are down. The rangers brace for the final hit but it never comes.  
  
"What the?" Jake says.  
  
Outside in space the ships have stopped firing for something. Suddenly a strange figure on a horse appears. He starts whipping the ships and each whip for some reason blows it up.  
  
"Who is that?" Jake asks.  
  
"I don't know but he's saving us. I have now calculated the jump and are ready." Janus says.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Cynthia says.  
  
Janus inputs some stuff and the ship jumps into hyper-space leaving behind the fleet and the mysterious hero. When the hero sees them gone, he tips back his hood and we see a helmeted figure with a mask over his face. He pulls on the reigns and he and the horse disappear. At the main Dark Core base, Dark Core is fuming.  
  
"How did they escape. What the heck was that person that stopped the fleet from finishing them off?" Dark Core yells.  
  
"I have no idea my lord." The dark general says.  
  
"It's no matter. The one they call Matt is conditioned. They won't find out until it's too late and he will lead them to their destruction for me." Dark Core says laughing.  
  
Meanwhile somewhere else in the galaxy the ship has ended it's hyper-jump.  
  
"We made it." Jake says.  
  
"Commence repairs of the ship. I suggest we sit here for now. As long as we aren't in danger." Matt says.  
  
"Now what do we do?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"I wish we could go home but we need to help destroy the Dark Core." Jake says.  
  
"Why?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Cause that is why we were given these powers." Matt says.  
  
"I say we look for a planet with supplies and information." Janus says.  
  
"Agreed." Matt says.  
  
Meanwhile on the Core Lord base the Core Lords are discussing the chosen ones.  
  
"They succeeded." One says.  
  
"Yes and now they are gone. It's up to them to follow the prophecy or not." Two says.  
  
"They will. They know that they wouldn't have their powers or their repaired ship if it wasn't for us and the prophecy." One says.  
  
"But they do not know the whole prophecy." Three says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Two says.  
  
"We have not told them the part about the fact that the chosen ones will be destroyed along with the corrupt core." Three says.  
  
"I don't think they need to know that. It would only affect their mission. If it happens then it happens." Two says.  
  
The end.  
  
Next week it's the beginning of a new adventure for Zhane and the explorers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. search for the chosen one chapter 1 the ...

Power Rangers Lost in Space #7: The search for the chosen one chapter 1: the beginning  
  
Previously on Power Rangers...  
  
"What are you doing on this ship?" Rio asks Zhane.  
  
"I want to join your crew to help people in other areas of the galaxy." Zhane responds.  
  
"You're team killed our old captain Thunder." Rio says.  
  
"He was under the influence of evil. The force rangers didn't want to destroy him. It was self defense." Zhane says.  
  
"I sense that you have another reason." Rio says.  
  
"It's a personal search. I need to find someone to replace someone else that once guided me." Zhane says.  
  
"What is the name of the person that needs to be replaced?" Rio asks.  
  
"Zordon." Zhane says.  
--Power Rangers Force: Endgame part three--  
  
And now the beginning of an epic adventure that will take them all the way across the galaxy and back.  
  
The ship enters a new system.  
  
"Sir we have entered a new system. Orders?" an officer asks.  
  
"Scan for any life forms." Rio responds.  
  
The officer nods and pushes some buttons on his console.  
  
"Sir, there appears to be at least one planet that can support life." The officer says.  
  
"Head towards that planet at regular speed. We aren't in any hurry." Rio says.  
  
Zhane enters the bridge and stands near the captain.  
  
"What's going on?' Zhane asks.  
  
"We're searching for life in this system. We are heading towards a planet that may have life." Rio responds.  
  
After awhile the ship approaches a planet and goes into orbit.  
  
"Scan for life forms." Rio orders the officer.  
  
The officer nods and pushes some buttons.  
  
"Scans show a large group of life forms." The officer says then frowns. "There appear to be a large concentration of them in one area. Sensors are also picking up a high energy reading coming from that area."  
  
"Sounds like a battle." Rio says.  
  
"Sir we are picking up a signal." The communication officer says.  
  
"Is it directed at us?" Rio asks.  
  
"No sir. It's directed in our general area." The officer responds.  
  
"Put it on the speakers." Rio orders.  
  
The officer nods and pushes some buttons.   
  
"To anyone that can hear us. We need help. We under attack by alien forces. They are too powerful." A voice says over the speakers.  
  
"Can we respond to that message?" Rio asks.  
  
"No it's a automatic send message. Extremely low range. That's why we didn't pick it up until now." The communication officer responds.  
  
"Sir picking up unidentified vessels on a intercept course." The navigation officer says.  
  
"Are their weapons hot?" Rio asks.  
  
"Yes sir. But I am not sure if they are hot to attack us or just to stay at readiness." The officer responds.  
  
"Let's put up the shields just in case." Rio orders.  
  
The tactical officer nods and brings the shields up. After a tense few moments, nothing happens. Suddenly on screen several small objects come out of the ship and shoot down into the planet's atmosphere.  
  
"What were those?" Rio asks.  
  
"Sensors seem to think that they might be pods. Life pods maybe." The officer responds.  
  
"Hail that ship." Rio tells the communication officer.  
  
"No response sir." The officer responds.  
  
Suddenly the ship turns around and jumps into hyper-speed.  
  
"What is going on? Are they abandoning their own soldiers?" Rio asks.  
  
"Maybe they don't plan to ever need to come back for them." Zhane responds.  
  
"I think maybe we should go down there armed to see what's going on. I have a bad feeling about these alien attackers." Rio says.  
  
"I agree. Who should go?" The tactical officer asks.  
  
"Zhane, you go with three of my best security officers. If you run into any trouble then contact us immediately." Rio responds.  
  
Zhane goes into his quarters and sees his space morpher on the bed. He picks it up and puts it on his wrist. He doesn't know why he did this. He has not put on this morpher for three years since the fall of the dark council. Zhane puts a blaster in his holster and heads for the shuttle bay. He meets the three officers and they all enter the shuttle. One of them shows Zhane how to pilot the shuttle and he pilots it down to the surface of the planet.  
  
"You must find the chosen one." A voice sounds in Zhane's head.  
  
"What?" Zhane says faltering.  
  
"What's wrong Zhane." One of the officers asks.  
  
"I don't know. Just a strange voice in my head." Zhane responds.  
  
The shuttle lands and they exit after verifying that the outside air is okay to breathe.  
  
"I don't see anything or hear anything. Are you sure this is an area nearby one of the warzone?" Zhane asks.  
  
"Yeah." One of the officers responds.  
  
Suddenly an earthquake hits and the ground crumbles out from beneath Zhane and the three officers. Zhane falls and hits his head on the way down, knocking him out. When he wakes up he finds himself in the dark.  
  
"Hello?" Zhane calls out.  
  
But there is no answer. Zhane looks for some light but cannot find any.  
  
"What's going on here. What happened to the top entrance." Zhane wonders.  
  
He feels all around him and finds a passageway to the sides of him but nothing but dirt above him.  
  
"Oh great! Am I buried alive?" Zhane wonders.  
  
As if to answer his question, a light suddenly pierces the darkness. Zhane decides to follow it.  
  
"Why not? It's better than staying here waiting for me to run out of air." Zhane thinks.  
  
Zhane continues until he reaches a large room. He can't see anything cause of the bright light after being in the dark and unconscious for awhile. After his eyes get used to it, he finds himself looking at what looks to be an ancient holding area for weapons. Most of the ships look badly damaged and beyond repair. He walks towards a dark corner of the room. Suddenly a light comes on in that corner and he sees what looks like a Zord.  
  
"Hum? What's this?" Zhane asks.  
  
As if to respond to his question the Zord comes to life and reaches it's hand down to the ground. Zhane reluctantly steps up onto the hand and gets lifted to the cockpit. Once he steps into the cockpit, the view screen comes to life. A strange person is on it but something seems familiar about him.  
  
"My name is Auros. You have found my old Zord that I once used a very long time ago when I was the eternal ranger. If you are sitting her then I am probably in another form of existence. If you have found this then you are worthy to use this to help you and anybody that needs help." Auros says.  
  
"Wow, another Zord?" Zhane wonders.  
  
"Good luck and never misuse this. Take good care of her." Auros says that then the screen goes black.  
  
"So now how do I get out of here?" Zhane asks.  
  
The ceiling opens up to show daylight and the Zord comes to life. The Zord rockets into the sky and the sensors come to life. Zhane realizes that the ship is no longer on the planet.  
  
"What happened to the explorers?" Zhane asks.  
  
The Zord responds by scanning the nearby area. Brings up a picture of space with the ship under attack by the same ship they saw before.  
  
"It looks like they are in trouble." Zhane says.  
  
The Zord flies into space and intercepts the ship. Communication system comes to life.  
  
"This is Zhane to the explorer ship. What is your status?" Zhane says.  
  
"Zhane? Where did you get that ship or whatever it is?" Rio asks.  
  
"I'll explain later. After we defeat this ship. Now what is your status?" Zhane responds then asks again.  
  
"The ship attacked us on the ground and we were forced to leave. We have attempted to attack the ship but it's got some weird kind of natural shielding." Rio responds.  
  
"Natural shielding?" Zhane wonders.  
  
The Zord responds by showing a scan of the ship armor. It appears to be made of a living creature. The creature absorbs the energy.  
  
"What shall we do?" Zhane wonders.  
  
The Zord brings up some words that say that they should focus all their energy on the ship until the energy is too much to absorb.  
  
"Rio, put as much energy to your weapons and fire all weapons on the ship. I'm hoping it might overload the armor." Zhane says.  
  
"Are you sure?" Rio responds.  
  
"Yes I am sure. The Zord told me." Zhane responds.  
  
"Ah never mind. I know you will tell me later." Rio says that. Then the communication screen goes blank to be replaced by the scanning screen.  
  
The Zord fires constantly onto the ship while the explorer ship does the same. The enemy ship returns fire and take out the explorer ships weapons.  
  
"Come on Zord. Just a little bit longer." Zhane says.  
  
The energy output of the Zord's weapons increases big time. Finally the weapons pierce through and go straight through the ship, blowing it up.  
  
"Yeah, all right." Zhane yells.  
  
The Zord makes a beep as if to celebrate itself.   
  
"Now I don't suppose you could fit into the shuttle bay of that ship?" Zhane asks the Zord.  
  
A scan of the shuttle bay comes up. Suddenly the Zord starts to change configuration and becomes more compact.  
  
"This is Zhane. Coming in for a landing in your shuttle bay." Zhane says.  
  
"Roger." Rio responds.  
  
The Zord flies into the bay and lands. Zhane returns to the bridge for his report.  
  
"What happened to you after the earthquake?" Rio asks.  
  
"I hit my head and when I woke up I was in some underground tunnel. I explored it and found some kind of weapon cache. Everything but this Zord was too badly damaged. When I entered the Zord I got a message from someone named Auros. He told me that this used to be his Zord and to take good care of it." Zhane responds.  
  
"Did you say Auros?" Rio asks.  
  
"Yeah." Zhane responds.  
  
"Auros is what gave the same rangers that destroyed the evil Astayanax power. He saved our ship. I think we can trust something that he used." Rio says.  
  
Zhane nods.  
  
"Sir we are getting a communication for the shuttle bay." The communication officer says confused.  
  
"What?" Rio asks.  
  
On screen Auros's face appears and begins talking.  
  
"I know that Zordon's essence told you that you must find his predecessor. His predecessor is also mine. When he finds the power of both Zordon and I he will be unstoppable towards evil. His name is..." Auros says.   
  
Suddenly the communication stops in mid sentence.  
  
"No! What is his name?" Zhane yells.  
  
"It appears that the communication has been damaged. That's all there is." The communication officer responds.  
  
"Can you find it and repair the damaged area?" Rio asks.  
  
"Probably in time." The communication officer responds.  
  
"Then do it." Rio orders.  
  
Later on Zhane is in his quarters looking out to the stars.  
  
"I know you're out there somewhere. Whoever you are." Zhane says.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Next week Matt's temper will bring the ranger in major danger. And who was the masked ranger?   



	8. who was that masked ranger?

Power Rangers Lost in Space #8: Who was that masked ranger?  
  
The ship is traveling through lightspeed. Matt is lounging around in his room reading. Cynthia is in her   
room grooming herself. Janus is on the bridge checking systems. Jake and Josh are in the recreation room   
playing a game of handball.  
  
"Man. I never thought I'd be playing a game of handball with you." Jake says breathlessly while making a   
serve.  
  
"I didn't think I'd be playing it any time soon either." Josh says then returns the serve  
  
"Well I am glad to play against you." Josh says hitting it back.  
  
"Yep." Josh says hitting it really hard.  
  
The ball puts a hole in the wall.  
  
"I guess playing with your suit isn't too good of a idea." Matt says shaking his head.  
  
"Sorry. Guess I still don't know my own strength in this thing." Josh says  
  
A soft jolt hits the ship.  
  
"Feels like we've come out of lightspeed. Shall we go and see what's waiting for us in this new system?"   
  
And now for episode 8  
  
  
In the bridge Janus is looking at the ship systems.  
  
"It looks like a pretty standard system. About five planets. One of them appears to support life." Janus   
says.  
  
"Scan for the kind of minerals we need." Josh says.  
  
Janus does some scans and nods.  
  
"It looks like the planet is rich with the mineral we need to power this ship." Janus responds.  
  
"Plot a course for that planet." Matt says.  
  
The ship engines power up and heads for the planet. After awhile it reaches the planet and goes into orbit.  
  
"Send a communication towards the planet. See if anybody answers." Matt says.  
  
Jake opens up a communication link with the closest linkup on the planet. A face appears on the screen.   
The face is humanoid like but with ridges on his face.  
  
"Unknown ship, this is Rex. Explain your business here." The face says.  
  
"We have detected that your planet is abundant of the material we use to power our ship. We are low and   
need some of it." Matt responds.  
  
"We have a barter system on this planet. Do you have something we could use in return?" Rex asks.  
  
"I am not sure what you need. Perhaps we can meet and discuss it." Matt says.  
  
"Agreed. We don't allow weapons on this planet. Any kind of violence is dealt with severely. Can you   
follow that?" Rex asks.  
  
"That sounds reasonable. We will land within the hour." Matt says.  
  
"We look forward to your business." Rex says smiling.  
  
The screen goes blank.  
  
"Are you sure we should do this? I don't feel safe without any protection." Jake asks.  
  
"We don't have any choice. We don't have much fuel left and there isn't enough to get to the next   
system." Janus responds.  
  
"She's right. Let's do it." Matt says.  
  
The ship enters the atmosphere and eventually lands on the surface. A group of other humanoids are   
waiting for them. The ramp goes down and the 5 rangers walk down towards the waiting welcoming party.  
  
"Welcome to our beautiful planet." Rex says.  
  
"It is quite beautiful." Janus says smiling.  
  
"If you will follow us, we will take you to our main commerce center." Another man says.  
  
The rangers follow the group to the center of town. They enter a round building and walk towards the   
center of it in a big room. A man is sitting in the center and smiles when he sees the rangers.  
  
"Welcome." The mayor says.  
  
"These are the visitors that wish to trade for supplies they desperately need." Rex says.  
  
"You say that our dolomite is used to power your vessel?" The mayor asks.  
  
"Yes sir." Janus responds.  
  
"Well it's fairly valuable here. Rex says that you can barter with us?" The mayor asks.  
  
"Yes although we are not sure what we have to barter with that you'd want." Matt responds.  
  
"Perhaps we can send someone to your vessel to see what you have." The mayor says.  
  
"Yes that would be acceptable." Matt responds.  
  
Cynthia and Josh whisper something to Jake and then Jake whispers something to Matt.  
  
"Uh some of my crew would like to explore your wonderful city. Janus and I however will be on the ship   
with you." Matt says.  
  
"We would be glad to accommodate for your crewmates." The mayor says.  
  
"Thank you." Jake says.  
  
"Rex has aquatinted you with our rules hasn't he?" The mayor asks.  
  
"Yes he has and we understand perfectly." Jake says.  
  
Jake, Cynthia and Josh all exit the building and go walking around.  
  
"Wow! This place is amazing." Cynthia says.  
  
"I'm just glad to stretch my legs so to speak. Had enough of being on that ship." Jake says.  
  
"That's nothing. Just imagine how good it felt for me to stretch my legs after not being able to use them for   
5 years." Joshua says laughing.  
  
Unseen by them all is a shady looking character that is eyeing the morphers on the rangers' arms.  
  
"Man it's hot out here. I hope I don't burn." Cynthia says.  
  
Suddenly the morpher is ripped from Cynthia's arm by the shady character that then runs away.  
  
"Hey! Stop thief." Cynthia screams.  
  
Jake and Joshua race after the guy. Joshua is faster with his bio suit. He tackles the guy and takes back the   
morpher. The robber starts punching Josh and he is forced to defend himself. Suddenly a loud whistle   
blows and an uniformed man runs up and separates the two.  
  
"You both are in violation of the no violence law." The official says.  
  
"Oh thank god you are here. He just tackled me and started beating me up." The robber says.  
  
"What? He took something that wasn't his and I was taking it back. He threw the first punch. I was just   
protecting myself." Joshua says.  
  
"I am gonna have to take you both in since you have conflicting stories and you were both committing   
violence." The officer says.  
  
"No I didn't do anything wrong." Joshua says.  
  
The robber gets the jump on the official and punches him out. The official is knocked unconscious. Joshua   
races over to Cynthia along with Jake.  
  
"Let's just got our of here." Joshua yells.  
  
Meanwhile back at the ship the transaction has been completed and the rangers have plenty of fuel now.   
The officers leave the ship and Janus and Matt try to communicate with the others.  
  
"What's going on?" Matt asks when he hears a commotion on the other side of the communication.  
  
"Big trouble. I violated the no violence law while protecting myself from an assault of someone that stole   
Cynthia's morpher. The robber lied and the official was gonna take both of us in. But then the robber   
knocks him out and I am on the run with Cynthia and Jake." Joshua says almost out of breath.  
  
"You idiot. I told you that we don't need to make any enemies in this galaxy." Matt says angrily.  
  
"I had no choice. He took the morpher." Joshua says.  
  
Suddenly the whole ground starts to shake. The shakes come at regular intervals as if they are footsteps.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Jake yells.  
  
"I don't know. I think we'd better go out and check." Matt yells.  
  
They all exit the ship and look around. After about half a minute a huge figure comes over the hill right at   
them.  
  
"Oh oh. Big trouble." Matt says.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Janus asks.  
  
As if to answer her the figure looks down and breaths fire on the ground in front of the rangers.  
  
The rangers take out their blasters and fire on the hulk. But the lasers bounce harmlessly off the monsters   
metallic skin.  
  
"Looks like we're gonna need cyber power." Matt says.  
  
"Cyber suits engage." Jake yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha" Matt says.  
  
"Cyber ranger beta" Jake says.  
  
"Cyber ranger delta" Cynthia says.  
  
"Cyber ranger gamma." Joshua says.  
  
"Cyber ranger omega." Janus says.  
  
"We need megazord power." Matt yells.  
  
They all become their own zords then the combine to become the cyber megazord.  
  
"Scanners show that the outer skin of this monster is actually metallic. But it's not made of any kind of   
metal that I know of." Janus says.  
  
"Fire missiles." Matt says.  
  
Missiles come from the chest of the megazord and strike the monster all at once but it doesn't even faze it.  
  
"It didn't even make a dent in it." Jake says.  
  
"Cybersword." Matt says.  
  
The hand reforms into a hand holding the cybersword. The cybersword slices towards the monster but is   
reflected by a hard surface.  
  
"Oh man. The cybersword isn't even good enough to destroy this thing. Now what?" Jake asks.  
  
"Divert all power to the sword. It has to work.  
  
The glows brighter and slices down at the monster again. This time the monster grabs the sword with it's   
hands and breaks it in half.  
  
"Oh man we're goners." Jake says.  
  
The monster tears into the megazord and starts to disassemble it.  
  
"Something's wrong. We can't disconnect the megazord." Janus yells.  
  
Suddenly a big beam of energy strikes the robot from outer space. The robot is knocked back and doesn't   
move. Suddenly from the air the familiar horse of the masked ranger appears.  
  
"This megasuit has been misused by this planet. But in your hands it can help you tremendously." The   
masked ranger says.  
  
"Use that thing? Is he crazy." Jake yells.  
  
"Beam me over to that thing. I have a good feeling about this." Janus says.  
  
"Okay. But if there is any more trouble with that thing than we will bring you back." Matt says.  
  
Janus steps up to the platform and disappears. She reappears in the cockpit of the other robot. Her   
presence triggers a message on the view screen. A humanoid appears on the screen.  
  
"At last someone has come to take control of this thing. Someone of a pure heart. When I made this thing   
I didn't mean for it to be used to kill escaping criminals but they took it from me to use it for that sole   
purpose. Please take this away from the planet and use it for good. The way I originally wanted it to do.   
Good luck." That face appears then the screen goes blank.  
  
Janus looks around at the console and finds the controls for communication. Matt's face appears on the   
screen.  
  
"Janus! Are you okay?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yes I am fine. I am on the other robot and got a message from the creator. He asked me to use this for   
good." Janus responds.  
  
"Do you think we can trust it? It did almost destroy us." Matt asks.  
  
"I think so. It seems like it was under the control of the planet for bad uses. The control has been broken it   
seems by the masked ranger." Janus says.  
  
"Are you gonna come back here?" Matt asks.  
  
"No I think I can pilot this. I would like to launch this into space and study it along side our ship." Janus   
responds.  
  
"Ok. We are planning to leave immediately before we run into more security." Matt says.  
  
Soon after the ship and the megasuit both launch into space. Afterwards Janus learns how to put the   
megasuit in autopilot hooks it up to the megaship so it will be notified of trouble. Janus joins the rest of the   
crew for some recreation.  
  
"I wonder what we will get from that new weapon." Janus says.  
  
"Who knows. It's gonna be interesting." Jake responds.  
  
The computer chimes in telling them that someone is trying to get hold of them. The rangers all enter the   
bridge and face the view-screen while Janus brings up the communication. On screen is the main general   
of the core lords.  
  
"Welcome chosen ones. The core lords request your presence on this planet. We have a urgent mission we   
need you to do." The general says.  
  
Janus sees the coordinates.  
  
"We will be there soon." Janus says.  
  
"We look forward to seeing you again." The general says.  
  
The screen goes black.  
  
"I wonder what they want?" Jake asks.  
  
"We'll have to wait." Matt says.  
  
The end.  
  
Next week the rangers will face their deadliest mission ever. What will be the fate of the rangers when they   
are sent on a suicide mission? Find out next week in episode 9 agenda part 1.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. the agenda part 1

Power Rangers Lost in Space #9: Agenda part 1  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
"We have not told them the part about the fact that the chosen ones   
will be destroyed along with the corrupt core." Three says.  
  
  
  
"I don't think they need to know that. It would only affect their   
mission. If it happens then it happens." Two says.  
  
--Freedom part 2--  
  
Matt is asleep having another nightmare. In it the Megazord is up against an invincible Superphalanx and   
nothing they do can stop it.   
  
"It's breaking up." Janus yells.  
  
Outside the Megazord is sparking and pieces of it are falling off. The whole Megazord falls to pieces then   
blows up. Matt wakes up with a start.  
  
And now for episode 9...  
  
The ship is on its way to the coordinates.  
  
"I hope whatever this mission isn't too hard." Cynthia says.  
  
"Oh you wussie." Jake says jokingly.  
  
"Whatever it is, we will be able to handle it. I have confidence in our abilities." Matt says.  
  
"But the Masked ranger has had to save our butts twice now. What if he isn't there to save us next time?"   
Jake asks.  
  
"We are a new team. We will just need to develop new weapons." Matt says.  
  
"I will work on that. I have some ideas but I don't want to mention them until I do some more research."   
Janus says.  
  
"Also we have the Megasuit now." Joshua says.  
  
"We may need to combine the megazord with the megasuit. I am also gonna look into that." Janus says.  
  
"One thing I have done is improved the morphers. Now they are simply a clip to put in our hair. I think   
that should help if we are captured." Janus says.  
  
Suddenly the whole ship shakes.  
  
"What's going on?" Jake asks.  
  
Janus runs over to the main console and pushes some buttons.  
  
"That was a weapons hit. We're under attack." Janus responds.  
  
Matt goes over and looks.  
  
"It looks like it's a phalanx ship. Try hailing them." Matt says.  
  
Janus pushes some buttons on the communication console.  
  
"No response." Janus says.  
  
Matt pushes a button and says, "This is Matt of the ranger ship. Please explain your attack."  
  
The attempt to communicate is responded to with another attack.  
  
"Fire all weapons on that ship." Matt says.  
  
In space lasers shoot from the ship and strike the other ship. The lasers don't seem to have much of an   
effect. The ship starts pounding the ranger ship with a barrage of weapons.  
  
"Darn it. Our weapons didn't do much against the enemy ship. Shields are almost gone." Janus says.  
  
"Let's surrender while we can." Jake says.  
  
Matt agrees reluctantly.  
  
"This is the ranger ship to enemy vessel. We surrender. Please do not destroy our ship." Matt says.  
  
The only response they get is an end to the barrage of weapons. The ship lurches as they are caught in   
some kind of pulling beam. The beam pulls the ship alongside and docks it. Shortly after the bridge is   
invaded by a group of phalanx grunts. Matt and the rangers all raise their hands in surrender. They are all   
lead in front of a general.  
  
"So we finally come face to face." The general says.  
  
"Haven't we met before. Oh well you phalanx all look the same. Putrid." Matt says then spits at the   
general's feet.  
  
"Look believe it or not I am here to help you." The general says.  
  
Matt laughs for about 30 seconds then stops and puts a very serious look on his face.  
  
"I choose not to believe it. If you're with the dark core than you are our enemy." Matt says.  
  
"There are things you don't know about the core lords. They are not much better than the dark core. At   
least the dark core is open about his intentions. The core lords have hidden agendas and that includes   
involving you. Their 'chosen ones'" the general says.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Matt asks.  
  
"We know what the real prophecy is. Your are all expendable. If you die in destroying the dark core then   
they don't care. As long as you destroy him." The general responds.  
  
"Even if that was true, so what?" Matt asks.  
  
"We know that you come from another galaxy. Your fight is not with the civil war that the phalanx is   
facing." The general responds.  
  
"We will do anything to rid the universe of evil." Matt says.  
  
"I have a deal for you. If you leave us alone, we have the technology to bring you home fast." The general   
says.  
  
"No deal." Matt says then spits again.  
  
The general's face hardens.  
  
"Take him away." The general says.  
  
"What are you gonna do with me now? Get rid of me just cause I don't believe your fairy tales?" Matt   
yells.  
  
"I think you may change your mind after being held in a cell for awhile." The general says.  
  
"I will get free and when I do, I will destroy you." Matt yells.  
  
Matt is taken out of the office and put in a cellblock with the other rangers.  
  
"Wow this setting seems familiar." Jake says jokingly.  
  
"Yeah but this time we're prepared. I made a weapon for if this should happen." Janus says.  
  
"No way. They frisked us for weapons." Jake says.  
  
"Not our hair clips." Janus says removing hers.  
  
"But those are our morphers. What can they do?" Jake asks.  
  
"Watch and see." Janus says smiling.  
  
Everybody stands back and Janus fiddles with the clip.  
  
"Power blade." Janus says.  
  
The clip extends and becomes a long blade.  
  
"This is made of the same materiel as our cyber sword. This should easily cut through these bars." Janus   
says.  
  
Janus swings the sword through the bars and it cuts through like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"All right." Jake says.  
  
They rush out of the cell.  
  
"Cyber suit engage." Matt yells.  
  
Once morphed the rangers get their weapons out and slowly sneak their way towards what they hope is the   
main entrance. They see a lone guard at the entrance to a corridor.  
  
"That must be the way out of this cell area or there wouldn't be a guard." Matt whispers.  
  
Matt stands against the wall and the other rangers follow suit. Matt taps on the wall to get the guard's   
attention. The guard looks up for a second but then goes back to it's work. Matt knocks again, this time   
louder. The guard looks up and gets up this time. He walks over to the corner. Matt grabs and blasts him.  
  
"Let's put this body somewhere or they will know something is up." Matt says.  
  
They drag the guard into a side room and tie him up. The rangers exit out and enter the corridor the guard   
was guarding. Janus takes out a scanner and scans the corridor ahead.  
  
"I am not reading any life forms ahead. It appears safe." Janus says.  
  
They go faster but still carefully down the corridor. They approach a door. Janus scans again and shakes   
her head. Matt tests the door and it opens. They slowly file into a room beyond the door. Janus does some   
more scanning.  
  
"It looks like the exit is a little bit further this way." Janus says pointing away from the door they just came   
into.  
  
They continue on. Suddenly a bunch of guards appear from out of nowhere.  
  
"I knew the cloaking device would come in handy" the general the talked to Matt before says.  
  
Matt yells and all the rangers whip out their weapons and start to kick butt. Jake coils his whip around a   
guard's neck and slams him against the wall. Cynthia pins down a guard against the wall with her sais.   
Matt gets in hand and hand combat with the general.  
  
"Stop!" the general finally, says.  
  
Everybody on both sides stops and look.  
  
"Look. I am gonna let you go. If you want to commit suicide by following the core lords' orders then do   
so. It will save us the trouble." The general says.  
  
The guards step back while the rangers reluctantly run out of the base.  
  
"Are you crazy sir?" one of the guards asks.  
  
"Nah. I just wanted them out there where we have a nasty little surprise waiting for them." The general   
says laughing.  
  
The rangers race towards their ship but along the way a huge robot monster like the megasuit appears out of   
nowhere and nearly smashes them.  
  
"Oh man not again." Jake yells.  
  
"No this one is different from ours." Janus says.  
  
"Different or not. We couldn't beat that one either." Jake yells.  
  
"I think I can have the new weapon up now." Janus says.  
  
"I hope so and I hope it's good enough." Jake yells.  
  
"We need the cyber megazord." Matt yells.  
  
They all become zords and combine to make the cyber megazord. The megazord attacks the megasuit and   
as before doesn't even make a scratch.  
  
"Okay I got it. Titanium sword!" Janus yells.  
  
A new sword forms from the hand of the megazord. It's way bigger and tougher looking.  
  
"Wow that looks cool." Jake says.  
  
The megazord attacks the megasuit with the new sword. The new sword seems to be doing some damage.   
The megasuit tries to grab and break the new sword but it slices it's hand off.  
  
"Ah right we got it!" Jake says.  
  
"Titanium sword power up." Janus says.  
  
The sword starts glowing with energy. When it swings down it leaves an energy trail behind it. The sword   
goes down to make the final blow on the megasuit but before it can land the blow the suit disappears.  
  
"Whoa. I guess they don't want to lose it just yet." Matt says.  
  
"Power down." Jake says.  
  
The megazord disassembles and the five rangers remain on the ground.  
  
"Okay let's get out of here before they send something else." Matt says.  
  
The other rangers agree and run towards the ship and enter it. The ship lifts off and escapes. The general   
and a couple of grunts look as it escapes.  
  
"They think they have won. It's only the beginning. Once they face the megaphalanx." The general says.  
  
The megasuit reappears and a phalanx grunt joins with it.  
  
"The rangers won't stand a chance against this form. It will be their end." The general says.  
  
To be continued…  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. the agenda part 2

Power Rangers Lost in Space #10: agenda part 2  
  
Previously on Power Rangers…  
  
"They think they have won. It's only the beginning. Once they face the megaphalanx." The general says.  
  
The megasuit reappears and a phalanx grunt joins with it.  
  
"The rangers won't stand a chance against this form. It will be their end." The general says.  
  
And now the conclusion that will change everything.  
  
The ship is in space heading towards the coordinates once again to meet the general from the core lord.  
  
"Do you think maybe that the dark general was telling the truth?" Jake wonders.  
  
"Maybe. I don't know. I don't know who to trust anymore really." Matt responds.  
  
"I have found a way to combine the megasuit with the megazord finally. I have a feeling we may need it   
eventually." Janus says.  
  
The ship approaches a planet. A phalanx ship approaches the ranger ship. The rangers tense just in case   
they are fired upon but they aren't. The communication console beeps. Janus walks over and pushes some   
buttons. A phalanx general face comes on the screen.  
  
"Welcome chosen ones. You took longer than we expected." The general says.  
  
"We ran into some trouble." Matt says.  
  
"Well here is your mission. We have found where Dark Core is situated. We want you to take him out."   
The general says.  
  
"Are you mad?" Jake asks.  
  
"Jake shush. I'll handle this." Matt responds then turns towards the general and says, "Are you sure we are   
ready to do such a tremendous task?"  
  
"You have proven yourself worthy more than once." The general responds.  
  
"The Dark Core must be pretty dangerous considering that you can't defeat him yourself." Matt says.  
  
"The Dark Core isn't as dangerous as his forces he uses to defend himself." The general says.  
  
"I know about their forces." Matt says.  
  
"You will not be alone in your assault. Although you will be the main assailant for the Dark Core. Our   
troops will help take out the main forces while you take on the Dark Core." The general says.  
  
"So their should be little to none resistance against us?" Matt asks.  
  
"If there is any, it should be very minimal." The general responds.  
  
"Agreed. We shall accept this mission." Matt says.  
  
"Are you mad? You are gonna get us killed." Jake says.  
  
Matt drags Jake outside of the main room.  
  
"Don't you ever talk to me like that in front of a contact. It demeans my position. I know it's extremely   
risky but if we can pull this off, then we can focus on going home." Matt says.  
  
"Okay have it your way." Jake says.  
  
The general comes out to talk to the two. The other rangers follow him.  
  
"Here are the coordinates of the planet that contains the main base." The general says.  
  
"What time are your troops gonna begin their attack and when should we begin ours?" Matt asks.  
  
"We have learned your form of time and synchronized our plans with your time. You should start your   
attack tomorrow at 1200 hours." The general says.  
  
"That sounds good." Matt says.  
  
"Good luck chosen ones. And may your mission be successful so our people can be united once again."   
The general says bowing.  
  
Matt bows back and he and the rest of the rangers all leave. The face of the general changes to a more   
serious look after they leave. A grunt runs into the room.  
  
"You and your troops have been instructed not to help the chosen ones if they are in trouble right?" the   
general asks.  
  
"Yes sir. We are only to keep the grunt forces busy and nothing else." The grunt responds.  
  
Meanwhile in space the rangers are resting and relaxing the night away.   
  
"Space seems so peaceful for once. No enemy ships or any other kind of ships. Nobody to order us around   
right now." Janus says.  
  
"Why do I come up with the phrase 'calm before the storm' when I think of our situation at this exact   
moment?" Jake asks rhetorically.  
  
"It's easy to feel that way. We are heading for a very dangerous and easily a deadly mission. No matter   
what the outcome, it is that kind of mission." Matt says.  
  
"I don't trust the way they make the Dark Core seem so non dangerous. I get the feeling that he's way   
more dangerous then they let on." Joshua says.  
  
"Well we should get some sleep if we can." Matt says.  
  
The others agree then that they all go into their quarters. Hours later the observation room is occupied   
again by Janus who has a very worried look on her face. The next morning they approach the planet at the   
coordinates provided.  
  
"Scans show a large concentration of troops in one area. Probably where the Dark Core is." Janus says.  
  
"Don't assume too much. It might be a ruse. The real troops surrounding the Dark Core could be sensor   
cloaked." Matt says.  
  
"We have three hours before the strike time. I say we spend that time taking pictures of the surface and   
look for any irregularities that would indicate a cloaked force." Janus says.  
  
"Agreed. Start on it now. We should land at 1130 hours." Matt says.  
  
An hour and a half-later Janus makes a sound at her console. The other rangers gather around her.  
  
"I found an irregularity that may be a cloaked force." Janus says.  
  
She shows a picture that shows what appears to be a shimmering image in the middle of a normal steady   
one.  
  
"We don't know if that's it. It may just be a ammo base or something else important." Matt says.  
  
"We may be off base on this cloaking the base with the Dark Core. They may be so arrogant that they   
don't think they need to hide him." Jake says.  
  
"Agreed. We need to decide what to hit once the troops are kept occupied. I suspect that we won't have   
much time to waste. If any." Matt says.  
  
"I say we hit the non cloaked one." Jake says.  
  
"Non cloaked." Janus says.  
  
"Cloaked." Cynthia says.  
  
"Cloaked." Joshua says.  
  
"And I say non cloaked. I guess its non cloaked then." Matt says.  
  
They wait until 1130 hours and begin their assent.  
  
"I think we should land far enough away so they don't see us coming." Jake says.  
  
"They will see us coming just about anywhere. Coming from the sky that is. But I agree that we should   
keep our main base of operations away from the main battle field." Matt says.  
  
Matt studies the map.  
  
"Land about three miles from the area. We need to be close enough so we are there when the strike   
happens." Matt says.  
  
Janus nods then operates the navigation and glides the ship to the designated area.   
  
"Okay. Take your hair clip morphers, a regular blaster and a beam cannon. Only use the cannon when you   
need to. It takes more energy than the blaster and we don't have any to waste." Matt says.  
  
The other rangers nod then grab their equipment and exit the ship.  
  
1135 hours  
  
The rangers start heading towards the base at a quick pace.  
  
"Now this is thrilling. This is why I wanted to join the special ops." Jake says.  
  
"Not me. With my being confined to a wheelchair I was just gonna be a technician. This mission wasn't   
even supposed to require fighting. I'm lucky they gave me this bio suit." Joshua says.  
  
1145 hours  
  
Cynthia starts to wipe her brow and breathe heavily.  
  
"Are you okay Cynthia?" Matt asks.  
  
"Just a bit hot." Cynthia replies.  
  
"Then take a swig of your water. We don't want any of us to collapse before we even get there." Matt says.  
  
1150 hours  
  
"Come-on people. We only have less than a mile left. Look I can see the top of the building in the   
distance." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah all right. Almost to the action." Jake says.  
  
1155 hours  
  
The rangers finally reach the hill just before the building where they rest and wait for the strike to begin.  
  
"Whew. I guess I am not in such a good shape as I thought. That run really wiped me out." Jake says out   
of breath.  
  
"No you're just fine. It took a lot of energy from me too. The sun will sap it right out of ya." Matt says.  
  
1200 hours  
  
The sky fills with thousands of ships attacking other ships and ground troops landing and taking on other   
ground troops.  
  
"This is it people. Ready you weapons." Matt says.  
  
"Cyber suit engage." Jake yells.  
  
The rangers are all suited up now and ready to fight. They all yell a battle cry as they rush the building.   
Taking out a few grunts on the way. They enter the building and continue on. They run into the main   
general of the Dark Core.  
  
"I'll take care of him. Go onto the Dark Core. Take him out no matter what it takes." Matt yells.  
  
The other rangers run past while Matt takes out his sword.  
  
"You'll wish you'd never messed with Dark Core." The general says.  
  
"I've made a lot of wishes. But that ain't one of them." Matt says.  
  
Matt yells then rushes at the general with his sword held high. But the general parries with his own sword.   
Meanwhile the other rangers are racing through the hallways. A big grunt blocks their way.   
  
"Arghhh." Joshua screams as he plows right into the grunt.   
  
The grunt doesn't stand a chance against the combination of Joshua's speed and the strength of his bio suit.   
The grunt gets smashed against the wall. He collapses with every 'bone' in his body broken. The rangers   
continue on. They reach the main computer room.  
  
"You impudent fools. How dare you rush here into my sanctuary and take me on. Suddenly the wall   
moves and a body with the main screen steps from the wall. The monitor shows the wavelength of the   
Dark Core's speech.  
  
"I'll show you true pain when I break you completely." Dark Core screams.  
  
"What in the world is that?" Jake yells.  
  
"I think it's a robot or something being controlled by Dark Core." Janus responds.  
  
From the main screen comes a barrage of lasers that catch the rangers off guard and pin them against the   
wall.  
  
"Hah ha. You see? Nobody can defeat me. NOBODY." Dark Core screams.  
  
Something in Joshua snaps and he roars with anger and rage.  
  
"NO YOU WILL NOT DEFEAT ME AND MY FRIENDS. I WILL DESTROY YOU." Joshua says in a   
voice so loud that it even surprises him.  
  
Joshua and his bio suit glow with energy and Joshua rushes the Dark Core. With all his energy his fist   
turns into a ball of pure energy and smashes the screen. He then picks up the body and breaks it into   
hundreds of little pieces.  
  
"NO! This can't be. I'm invincible. I cannot b…" Dark Core starts saying but his voice stops and the   
lights in the room go dead.  
  
The whole building starts to shake violently.  
  
"Let's get our of here." Joshua yells.  
  
At that moment Matt is still fighting the general but he is getting the upper hand. The violent shake   
distracts the general and allows Matt to deal a fatal blow.  
  
"My lord. I have failed you." The general's last words as he disassembles and disappears.  
  
Just then the rangers rush in.  
  
"The Dark Core is no more." Joshua says.  
  
"Are you sure?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yeah man. This guy here totally trashed him and the system." Jake says putting his arm around Joshua.  
  
"Yeah and from the feeling of this shaking, I'd say we'd better get the heck our of here." Joshua says.  
  
The rangers all rush out of the building. But as they exit a terrifying site greets them. A huge figure that   
looks like a combination of a suit and a phalanx grunt.  
  
"What the heck is that?" Jake asks.  
  
"I don't know but I bet we're gonna have to fight it." Matt says.  
  
"We need the cyber megazord." Jake yells.  
  
They all assemble into the megazord once again.  
  
"Okay let's get this over with. Titanium sword." Matt says.  
  
The familiar powerful sword forms. The megazord takes after the megaphalanx and tears into it with the   
sword.  
  
"Oh man this is almost too easy." Jake says.  
  
"Titanium sword power up." Matt yells.  
  
"I don't think so." The Dark Core's voice says.  
  
Suddenly part of the megasuit leaps oozes over the sword and starts to envelop it. It leaves the megazord   
but they no longer have a sword.  
  
"What the? Titanium sword." Matt yells.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
"It's time to make the ultrazord." Janus says.  
  
"Ultra zord power up." Matt yells.  
  
"Good you do that. One cannot have too many megasuits." Dark Core's voice says.  
  
The ranger megasuit flies down from space and the megazord combines with it to form a new zord. The   
ultra-cyberzord.  
  
"Ultra blaster power up." Matt yells.  
  
Out of the left arm compartment comes a huge blaster. The ultrazord blasts the evil megasuit with it. The   
megasuit takes it on full force and is obliterated by it.  
  
"Yeah all right we did it." Jake yells.  
  
Suddenly the pool of phalanx plasma that is what is left of the megasuit springs onto the ultrazord and   
completely envelops it.  
  
"What's going on?" Jake yells.  
  
"No. It can't be" Janus yells.  
  
"What is it?" Matt asks.  
  
"It's somehow breaking apart the two zords. It's taking away the megasuit from our megazord." Janus   
yells in response.  
  
Sure enough the two separate and the ultrazord becomes the megazord and megasuit.  
  
"Now assimilate that one too." Dark Core's voice says.  
  
Another phalanx envelops the ranger megasuit and transforms it into a megaphalanx. Suddenly the old   
megasuit reforms from the ashes.  
  
"Two of them. And we don't have the sword anymore. It's over." Jake yells.  
  
"It's not over tell I say it's over." Matt yells.  
  
The megazord fights valiantly but it doesn't stand a chance. The two megaphalanx beat up on the   
megazord until it starts to fall apart.  
  
"It's breaking up." Janus yells.  
  
Outside the Megazord is sparking and pieces of it are falling off. The whole Megazord falls to pieces then   
blows up. The rangers all appear suddenly on the ground. Their armor is sparking and smoking. There are   
parts missing exposing precious skin. The rangers all reach up to the sky weakly. The two megasuits   
prepare to squash them. Matt's whole life flashes before his eyes. Then he sees his current life. The fact   
that he was chosen to become the leader and no one else. That he was chosen to lead them away from   
death. And they are about to die. He has failed. That thought brings rage and anger throughout his body.   
He stands up and starts flowing and glowing with pure energy.  
  
"NO. IT'S OVER WHEN IT SAY IT'S OVER. AND I SAY IT WILL NEVER BE OVER." Matt   
screams.  
  
Matt screams with energy and becomes a huge energy ball.  
  
"GO TO HELL." Matt screams.  
  
The energy ball flies straight up through the feet of the megasuits severing them from the main bodies. He   
flies fast back and forth through the two suits completely breaking them apart into their molecular states.   
He reappears on the ground shaking with rage but back to normal. He looks up and seems to be surprised   
that he did what he did and alone. The other rangers stand up and their powers leave them. Too badly   
damaged to continue at this moment.  
  
"You did it." Jake says weakly.  
  
"Let's get out of here. We did what we came to do. I have some choice words to say to the core lords."   
Matt says still with an angry tone to his voice.  
  
The other rangers struggle to keep up with Matt's steady and fast pace towards their ship. The ship lifts up   
and they head for the coordinates where they got their mission. The ship lands and the rangers lead by Matt   
march into the main area. The general seems shocked to see them.  
  
"You're still alive? Uh I mean you did it." The general says.  
  
"You seem surprised to see us. Could it be that you didn't expect us to live through this mission." Matt   
says loudly.  
  
"Well there was some wondering. It was a very dangerous mission." The general says.  
  
"A little birdie told us that your prophecy says that the 'chosen ones' would die along with the Dark Core.   
Now I think that's true now that I have seen your reaction to our return." Matt says.  
  
"Well yes the prophecy says that may happen." The general says.  
  
"Enough of your lies." Matt says pulling out his blaster and leveling it at the general.  
  
"You won't shoot me. You know if you do then all of the grunt forces will be down on you." The general   
says smugly.  
  
"You're right. I won't." Matt says.  
  
Suddenly he takes off his morpher clip and blasts it into nothing with his blaster. He motions for the other   
rangers to do it also. Once all the morphers have been destroyed, he turns towards the general.  
  
"We quit. We don't want anything to do with you or your civil war anymore. Especially nothing to do   
with that damn prophecy." Matt says.  
  
"Then you are our enemies. Anybody that isn't for us is against us. Are you ready to accept that?" the   
general asks.  
  
"Whatever. We're just gonna find away out of this stupid galaxy and get home. We're late returning."   
Matt says.  
  
"Fine so that is the way it will be. Since you helped get rid of the Dark Core, I will let you go for now. But   
if we are ever to meet again, I will not be so kind." The general says darkly.  
  
Matt and the others race out to their ships and take off. A grunt races to the general.  
  
"Sir what do we do now?" the grunt asks.  
  
"Nothing for now. The universe is a very dangerous place. I think that they will be destroyed without our   
help. Specially without their powers." The general responds.  
  
The end?  
  
  



	11. dark circus

Power Rangers Lost in Space #11: The dark circus  
  
Previously on Power Rangers…  
  
"We quit. We don't want anything to do with your civil war. We especially don't want anything to do   
with your prophecy." Matt says.  
--Agenda part 2--  
  
"That one decision changed many things. Including how many of us would make it home alive." Cynthia   
says.  
  
And now for episode 11…  
  
  
"It's time to plot a course home. Even if it's gonna take a long time." Janus says.  
  
"No matter how much time it takes, at least we will be headed home." Jake says.  
  
"We got enough energy stockpiled to make it." Matt says.  
  
"Computer, plot a course for the edge of the galaxy." Janus says.  
  
Outside the ship goes into lightspeed and disappears. Onboard the ship starts the shudder with some   
energy surge.  
  
"What's going on?" Jake asks.  
  
"We are experiencing a power surge in the engines. We better go back into normal speed before it burns   
out." Janus answers.  
  
The ship shifts into normal speed.  
  
"Okay I will begin to look at the systems to find out what happened." Janus says.  
  
Matt nods then looks at other systems. Suddenly the sensor console goes wild. Janus quickly goes over to   
check out what's going on.  
  
"We're being scanned." Janus says.  
  
"By who or what?" Matt asks.  
  
"Not sure. It appears to be coming from the nearby planet." Janus responds.  
  
"What now?" Jake wonders.  
  
"They aren't doing anything lethal. It could just be a standard scanning to check for hostility." Matt   
responds.  
  
"I say we wait for now. While I continue to find what the problem is." Janus says.  
  
"Agreed." Matt says nodding.  
  
The communication console sounds off and Jake goes over to it.  
  
"We are getting a communication from that same planet. It seems to be an automatic message." Jake says.  
  
"Put it on screen." Matt says.  
  
Jake pushes some buttons and the blank screen is replaced by some advertisement of some sort.  
  
"Come one come all. To the famous worldwide circus and carnival. We have everything to tantalize your   
imagination and to fulfil your fun needs." The advertisement says.  
  
"How can they know our language?" Jake asks.  
  
"I am thinking that the scan was to find out what our language is. They must learn fast." Matt responds.  
  
Janus looks at the database computer.  
  
"Yep it's been accessed." Janus says.  
  
"Has anything other than our language files been accessed or messed with?" Matt asks seriously.  
  
"Not that I can see." Janus says.  
  
"Well shall we take the invitation?" Jake asks.  
  
"Why not. We deserve a break after what we have been through. This will by our only chance once we   
jump out of the galaxy." Cynthia responds.  
  
"I would like to stay behind for now to continue checking on things." Janus says.  
  
"Okay this leave is on. We should report back on a regular basis. We never know what can happen on a   
strange planet. Even if it seems good." Matt says.  
  
Jake nods and sits down at the navigation console. Outside the ship heads for the planet and then   
approaches the atmosphere.  
  
"Initiating planet landing sequence." Jake reports.  
  
Outside the ship enters the planet's atmosphere. The ship's landing gears extend from the bottom and the   
ship makes a smooth landing. Soon after the landing comes out and the hatch opens. Jake, Cynthia, Joshua   
and Matt all walk out looking around. Matt takes out a scanning device.  
  
"This is strange. I am not picking up any kind of carnival, circus or anything." Matt says frowning.  
  
"Oh man. I hope this isn't a trap." Jake says.  
  
Matt does some more scanning.  
  
"I'm picking up a small structure about a kilometer that way." Matt says pointing in an easterly direction.  
  
The four start heading in that direction. Suddenly a booth appears in front of him. With a barker type   
person in it.  
  
"Ah customers. Welcome." The barker says.  
  
"Welcome? To what?" Jake asks.  
  
"To the worldwide carnival and circus of course. You got a advertisement did you not?" The barker   
responds.  
  
"Well yes but where is it?" Jake asks.  
  
"It's beyond this booth but you will never get a glimpse at it until you pay the entrance fee." The barker   
responds.  
  
"A cloaking device?" Josh wonders.  
  
"We don't have any currency on us. What could we use to get in?" Matt asks.  
  
"We can take items and give you their money in worth." The barker responds.  
  
"All we have is very valuable and we require that we keep them." Matt says.  
  
"What about that lovely thing that this lady has in her hair?" The barker asks.  
  
Cynthia looks startled as she fingers her hair clip.  
  
"You mean my hair clip?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"If that is what you call it. It is very valuable." The barker responds.  
  
"Okay if you say so." Cynthia says taking it off of her hair and handing it over.  
  
Jake does a double take when he sees how more beautiful Cynthia looks with her hair down.  
  
"Yes. Yes. Excellent." The barker says fingering the clip with a smile.  
  
Matt looks apprehensively at the barker. As if to dare him to take off with it and not letting them in.  
  
"This is very good. This will let you in plus give you hundred carnival dollars. They can be used to go on   
the rides and play the games." The barker says.  
  
After the barker hands some strange looking currency to Matt, he relaxes.  
  
"Have fun." The barker says.   
  
Suddenly the booth disappears and a huge area of buildings and people now replaces the whole area that   
was once empty.  
  
"All right. It's about time." Jake says starting to take off.  
  
"Hold it Jake." Matt says.  
  
Jake stops and turns around.  
  
"Remember that if there is any trouble. ANY trouble. Don't hesitate to call us." Matt says.  
  
Jake rolls his eyes up and nods. Then he and the others go there separate ways. Matt decides to test his   
skills at the games. Cynthia goes to the circus to see the freaks. Joshua goes to a science exhibit and Jake   
of course goes to the rides. Back on the ship Janus is still scanning the systems. Something in the scan   
suddenly gets her to scan the system around the ship. A bad look comes over her face after the results   
come through. She tries to contact the others but something is interfering with it.  
  
"Darn it. What is going on here? I have a very bad feeling about this whole thing." Janus wonders.  
  
Jake gets ready to go on a roller coaster type ride. He uses his share of the money to pay for a ticket. He   
gets and finds himself on one majorly wild ride.  
  
"Man this is better than any of earth's coasters." Jake thinks.  
  
Meanwhile Matt walks towards a firing range to test and make sure he can still aim and fire well. He pays   
for the game and picks up a rifle type weapon.  
  
"So hope I'm not too rusty." Matt says.  
  
Joshua enters the science exhibit and begins to look around at all the alien technology.  
  
"I wonder if they have anything that could help us get home faster." Joshua thinks.  
  
Cynthia enters a freak show tent after paying her way in. She sits down and sees a bunch of strange   
looking aliens up there.  
  
"Jeez they all look like freaks to me." Cynthia thinks.  
  
After Jake gets off the ride he tries to leave but his way is blocked by a bulky humanoid.  
  
"Hey what's the problem here?" Jake asks angrily.  
  
"No problem if you give me all your money." The hulk responds.  
  
"Hey where's the security around here. Where's the guy that was controlling this ride." Jake yells.  
  
Suddenly Jake realizes that he is looking at the guy that just a few minutes ago were controlling his fun   
ride. Matt does a fine job of firing and wins a prize. He takes the prize and before he knows it, the prize   
comes to life and nearly tears his face apart.  
  
"What the heck?" Matt yells then drops the doll.  
  
Suddenly the man behind the game counter leaps over the counter and takes out a weapon. Cynthia is   
continuing to watch the freak show. She sorts of figures out which ones are supposed to be the freaks. She   
laughs when one of them stumbles and falls on itself. The fallen one gets up and approaches Cynthia   
menacingly.  
  
"So you think that was funny eh?" The freak asks.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought it was supposed to be funny." Cynthia says backing away.  
  
"Let's show this girl what's funny." The freak says motioning to the others that were in the act.  
  
Joshua approaches an exhibit on hyper-light speed.  
  
"Excuse me sir. But I am with a crew of people that are very far away from home. We could need   
something to make the journey back home faster." Joshua tells the humanoid behind the counter.  
  
The man doesn't answer.  
  
"Hey didn't you hear me?" Joshua asks.  
  
He reaches over to touch the man and the man falls onto the floor with a blade in his back. Joshua steps   
back frozen in fear. Suddenly a bunch of big security officers storm in and raise there weapons. On the   
ship Janus finally is able to break through.  
  
"This is Janus. Can anybody hear me?" Janus asks.  
  
"I'm a little busy right now." Matt says as he is fending off attacks by the game master.  
  
"I have found out something that may shed some light on why we are here. I didn't find anything wrong   
with the engines or the logs. So I did a scan of the surrounding area. There seems to be some kind of   
dampening device. Something that makes it extremely hard to go faster than normal speed." Janus says.  
  
Matt's shock almost allows the game master to strike him but he fends the blow at the last second.  
  
"You mean that they put that up to force ships to stay in this quadrant?" Matt asks.  
  
"It appears so. I see no other reason why." Janus responds.  
  
"I may see a reason. I am being attacked by a seemingly normal carnival worker." Matt says.  
  
"Let me try to contact the others." Janus says.  
  
"Okay I got my hands full right now." Matt says.  
  
"Joshua, Cynthia, Jake. Can you hear me?" Janus asks.  
  
Nothing but a burst of static comes through the ship speakers.  
  
"It's no good. For some reason you're the only one I can get hold of." Janus says.  
  
"I'll search for them when I get rid of this pest." Matt says.  
  
Matt takes out his blaster and finally just blows the game master away. He quickly takes out his scanner   
and searches for the others. He heads for the nearest reading. He sees Jake being attacked by the ride   
worker gone mad.  
  
"Thank god you're here. I am having a little difficulty here." Jake says.  
  
Matt and Jake are able to dispatch the ride worker fairly easily.  
  
"I am beginning to see a pattern here." Matt says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake asks.  
  
"I'll explain later." Matt responds.  
  
Matt finds another reading and comes upon Joshua on the run from a bunch of burly security officers.  
  
"Help me guys. They are chasing me cause I found a dead body. But I didn't do it." Joshua yells.  
  
"I believe you. This is all starting to fall into place." Matt says.  
  
They all blast the security guards to nothing. Matt finds the remaining scans and finds Cynthia being   
battered by a group of freaking looking aliens.  
  
"Help me." Cynthia screams.  
  
Matt fires on one of the freaks but the shot doesn't even faze him. It distracts him and his cronies enough   
for Cynthia to escape however.  
  
"What do you want? Why is your fun place attacking me and my crew?" Matt asks.  
  
"We want you. We need slaves." The freak answers.  
  
"So that's it. Everything makes sense. The speed dampening field. Forcing anybody to make a stop in this   
sector long enough for you to catch their attention." Matt says.  
  
"Shut up and give up your weapons before we are forced to destroy you. Our boss would be very unhappy   
if we destroy good merchandise." The leader freak says.  
  
"Uh Janus. We could use some serious help right about now." Matt yells into his communicator.  
  
"I have been working on some new civilian weapons ever since we gave up our ranger powers. I am   
sending them to you now." Janus says.  
  
New weapons appear in each crewmember's hands. Matt has a sword. Joshua has a battle-ax. Cynthia has   
her sais again. Jake has a whip.  
  
"Now just try to take these weapons from us." Matt says with a smile on his face.  
  
The leader roars with anger and rushes the group. Matt hits him on the head with the dulled side of his   
sword while Jake trips him up with his whip. Matt swings his sword down on the freak but the sword   
strikes a hide that is worse than metal. The hit sends a shock wave up Matt's spine. The other freaks rush   
the other crewmembers with their weapons held high. Joshua blocks the strike with his axe but a sudden   
shock goes through his body.  
  
"Hurts don't it? This is a nice little number. When it is blocked it sends a shock through the person that is   
holding the blocking weapon. It won't kill you like a non-blocked strike. Or at least at first." The freak   
says laughing.  
  
"So I have a choice between dying with one hit or dying with multiple hits. Hmmm I think I'll chose the   
multiple one." Joshua says sarcastically.  
  
Joshua brings down his ax onto the neck region of the freak.  
  
"Or maybe I won't choose to die at all." Joshua says severing the freak's head.  
  
"That's it. Go for their necks." Jake yells.  
  
Joshua cuts off the head of another one and Matt does the same for the remaining freak. Leaving only the   
leader. The leader sits still as if to welcome death. But Matt soon finds out why he is standing there when   
his attempts to cut off his head are met with another bone jarring impact.  
  
"Hah. Did you think I would be defeated as easily as my cronies would? I think not." The leader says   
laughing.  
  
Matt looks worried.  
  
"It's time to show you my real power." The leader yells.  
  
He starts to change into something more hideous then before. He grows in size and becomes more   
muscular.  
  
"Now you shall pay for defying me." The leader says in a more evil deeper voice.  
  
"Uh Janus. We are like in major trouble here." Matt says.  
  
"I have been scanning his body. His weakness seems to be fire." Janus responds.  
  
"That's all great and good. But we don't exactly have access to the stuff." Matt says.  
  
Suddenly a ball of fire comes from the sky and strikes the leader full on. The leader screams in pain and   
turns into rubble. The familiar horse appears in the sky and flies down to the earth.  
  
"Thank you Masked Ranger." Cynthia says.  
  
Jake can't help but to notice how much Cynthia likes to eye the Masked Ranger.  
  
"No problem. I am always willing to help the needy." The Masked Ranger responds.  
  
"We still would like to know who is saving us. Who you really are." Jake says.  
  
"In time. Not now but in time." The Masked Ranger says then gets his horse to fly up into the sky.  
  
"But when?" Jake says even though he knows the ranger can't hear him anymore.  
  
Cynthia stares into the sky for awhile before she realizes that she's staring and breaks the stare.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." Jake yells.  
  
They run towards the direction of where they entered. As they approach the entrance booth appears again   
but this time it's facing towards the circus.  
  
"I'm sorry but you can't leave. You see nobody has ever escaped." The barker says.  
  
"Yeah well we plan to be the first." Matt says.  
  
"You can try but I doubt you'll succeed." The barker says evilly then disappears.  
  
Matt runs ahead and gets knocked back by some energy barrier. They all pull out their blasters and   
concentrate on one portion of the barrier. It doesn't do any good.  
  
"Janus. We can't get out. There's an energy barrier preventing our way out." Matt yells into the   
communicator.  
  
"It appears to absorb any energy thrown at it." Janus says.  
  
"Then let's give it a bit of heart burn. Set your blasters to full power. Janus fires all weapons at the barrier.   
Be sure to aim at something that won't hit us if the barrier goes down." Matt says.  
  
"Affirmative." Janus says.  
  
The four all start blasting at the barrier at one spot again and suddenly a bigger beam of energy from the   
ship strikes it. After about a minute of barrage the beams break through. They all run for the ship and get   
on it.  
  
"Let's get the heck away from this weird place." Matt says.  
  
The ship lifts off and gets away from the planet and stops.  
  
"For now I'd say it's safe to calculate the best path to earth." Janus says.  
  
The sensors go wild. Janus goes over to look at them.  
  
"The planet is overloading with power. I am afraid that it's gonna explode." Janus says.  
  
"Can our shields hold if we get far enough away?" Matt asks.  
  
"No. That blast used up too much energy. We can' properly calculate the jump anymore." Janus responds.  
  
"But we have to jump or we will be destroyed." Matt says.  
  
"Yes. The only other solution is a blind jump." Janus says.  
  
"But if we jump blind, we won't know our position. We will need a position to find our way out of this   
galaxy and get home." Joshua says.  
  
"It's either lose our position or be destroyed." Janus says.  
  
Matt looks over at his picture of his family with sadness.  
  
"I will get home somehow. No matter what it takes." Matt whispers.  
  
The whole crew is looking at him expectantly.  
  
"Do it. Do the blind jump. I am not giving up that easily. We will find another way home." Matt says.  
  
Janus goes over to the navigation console and pushes some buttons. Outside in space the ship makes a   
jump just as the shock wave of the exploding planet hits the area the ship was just in. Meanwhile in a   
nearby area the ship reappears.  
  
"It's just as I feared. The computer cannot extrapolate a location for us. We're lost." Joshua says.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Jake asks.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week  
They lost their powers. They have lost their way. And next week they may lose their ship.  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. the swarm

Power Rangers Lost in Space #one2: the swarm  
  
Previously on Power Rangers….  
  
"We quit. We don't want to have anything to do with your civil war. We especially don't want to have   
anything to do with your prophecy." Matt says.  
--The Agenda part 2--  
  
"Do it. Do the blind jump. I am not giving up that easily. We will find another way home." Matt says.  
  
Janus goes over to the navigation console and pushes some buttons. Outside in space the ship makes a   
jump just as the shock wave of the exploding planet hits the area the ship was just in. Meanwhile in a   
nearby area the ship reappears.  
  
"It's just as I feared. The computer cannot extrapolate a location for us. We're lost." Joshua says.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Jake asks.  
--Dark circus--  
  
"Crewmember's personal log, Cynthia. It's now been several weeks since we took that blind jump. Not   
much has happened other than searching for answers while the computer constantly tries to find a location.   
It doesn't look good."  
  
Matt and Joshua are arguing over how to properly divvy the resources. The problem seems pretty simple   
yet they are treating it like the end of the world.  
  
"The tension on the ship has grown to tremendous proportions. Causing fights over little issues. I fear that   
a serious injury could happen at any time."  
  
A console on the bridge shorts out and Janus runs over to try to fix it.  
  
"The ship is starting to show its wear. Normally a long distance ship would have lots of docks to go and   
repair itself. But that is not possible for two reasons. One this wasn't supposed to be a long-term mission.   
Two we aren't in an known territory to get our ship fixed."  
  
Outside in space the ship is slowly making it's way towards wherever. Nearby quickly approaching is a   
strange cloud.  
  
"I don't know how much longer we can hold this together. Cynthia out."  
  
And now for episode one2…  
  
"Nothing. The computer is coming up with nothing on our location." Matt says angrily.  
  
Matt slams his fist on the computer in anger.  
  
"Look that isn't gonna help it." Janus says.  
  
Matt turns towards her and looks like he's ready to do the same thing to her that he did to the computer.   
But he stops himself.  
  
"I say we look for the closest source of high intelligence. Maybe they can help us." Joshua says.  
  
"Sounds good." Janus says.  
  
"Yeah it does sound good but you forget that I am the leader and I make the suggestions." Matt says.  
  
"You were made the leader by the phalanx. But we aren't their rangers anymore and I am the highest   
ranking officer." Janus says.  
  
"You couldn't lead a group of kids." Matt says.  
  
"I am the highest ranking officer and I confine you to quarters until you come to your senses." Janus says.  
  
Matt grumbles and storms off the bridge.  
  
"Okay scan for any space stations or planets with satellites in orbit." Janus says.  
  
Jake complies and starts the scanning computer.  
  
"I am detecting a space station in the next system." Jake says.  
  
"Set a course for that station." Janus says.  
  
The ship takes off at a good speed towards the next system. Suddenly the cloud rushes and envelops the   
ship. The whole ship begins to shake violently.  
  
"What's going on?" Janus yells.  
  
"Sensors are picking up a strange mass of unknown life-forms surrounding our ship." Jake responds.  
  
The view-screen comes to life although the only thing that can be seen is a fog like substance. The sensors   
go wild.  
  
"Whatever is in that cloud is attaching itself to our hull. It appears to be eating it." Jake yells.  
  
"Electrify the hull. Let's shock the buggers off our hull." Janus says.  
  
The hull becomes electrified and the cloud backs off for the moment.  
  
"Get out of her full speed. Heading for the system of that space station." Janus says.  
  
The ship jumps into lightspeed for a brief instant than goes back into normal speed nearby the station.  
  
"No sign of the cloud. It looks like we shook them." Jake says.  
  
Janus sighs with relief.   
  
:"That was close. Our ship is all we have and the only way to get home." Janus says.  
  
A ship approaches the ranger ship from the station.  
  
"We are being hailed by the unknown vessel." Jake says.  
  
"Good now maybe we can get some help." Janus says.  
  
The scene of space is replaced by a humanoid that appears to be a man.  
  
"Unidentified vessel this is the security ship one. We have detected that you have come in contact with the   
swarm before." The officer says.  
  
"If that is what you call that cloud of metal eating creatures then yes." Janus responds.  
  
"We need to scan you for infestation." The officer says.  
  
"No need. We got rid of them by electrifying our hull." Janus says.  
  
"Understood but they could still be there and we can't take any chances." The officer says.  
  
After a few seconds the officer's face turns sour.  
  
"We have detected that your ship is infested with the eggs of the swarm. You are now ordered to surrender   
your ship." The officer says.  
  
"What? What are you gonna do with this ship?" Janus says worriedly.  
  
"Why destroy it of course. I am sorry to say that but we cannot allow the eggs to hatch and infest other   
ships in our area." The officer says.  
  
Janus motions to Jake who turns off the sound.  
  
"Can we trust them?" Janus asks.  
  
"It's possible that they laid their eggs that fast. Perhaps the metal serves for the food when they hatch."   
Joshua responds.  
  
Janus motions for the sound to be turned back on.  
  
"We regretfully turn our ship over to you. But can we work together with your people to find a solution.   
We come from a fairly advanced species." Janus asks.  
  
"We will but there will be a time limit to discover a solution. The eggs on your hull will hatch in less than   
twenty-four hours." The officer responds.  
  
Janus and Joshua look at each other worriedly. Janus goes and gets Matt from his quarters.  
  
"What? They want to destroy this ship? Never!" Matt yells.  
  
"Calm down. We are gonna find a way to save this ship." Janus says.  
  
"I will not let them get this hands on this ship." Matt says.  
  
Janus punches Matt out, surprising herself.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to do that but it's for your own good." Janus says to the still Matt.  
  
Janus picks up Matt and carries him to the transporter. They all transport off the ship. Janus takes one last   
look before she dematerializes. Hoping it isn't her last look. They all appear on a platform with guards in   
front of them.  
  
"Please follow us." One of the guards says.  
  
The five comply and are lead to some temporary quarters.  
  
"You said you wanted to help find a solution?" Another guard asks Janus.  
  
"Yes. I will do anything to save our ship." Janus responds.  
  
"Come with me." The same guard says.  
  
Janus is lead into a room with an array of computers. Several humanoids are looking at the screens. One   
of them, Janus notices, has the ranger ship on it.  
  
"Now before we begin I must warn you. We have been through this before. You think you are the first   
people to not want to lose their ship?" A scientist asks.  
  
"No. But maybe we have the resources and knowledge that the others didn't." Janus responds.  
  
"I hope so. For your ship's sake." The same scientist says.  
  
Twenty hours to destruction.  
  
"No no no! The eggs are firmly attached to the hull. Any kind of attack on them will damage or destroy   
the hull." A scientist says.  
  
Fifteen hours to destruction.  
  
"There has been no word yet. I am worried that we are gonna lose our ship. Without it we will be trapped   
here forever." Jake says.  
  
"We might be with the ship anyway. It's not like the computer was reaching a breakthrough." Matt says   
now awake.  
  
Ten hours to destruction.  
  
"The only weakness we have come up with is extreme heat and radiation. Unfortunately the only solutions   
in that course of action we have come up with would mean the death of all on board as well as the eggs." A   
scientist says.  
  
"There has to be a way. I can't think straight anymore." Janus says shaking her head.  
  
Five hours to destruction.  
  
"It's almost over. They would have told us by now if they found a way to save our ship." Jake says sadly.  
  
"This is nuts. I'm sitting here while our only means to get back home is almost ready to be destroyed."   
Matt yells.  
  
"Please calm down. Getting angry isn't gonna help things." Jake says.  
  
Fifteen minutes to destruction.  
  
"I'm sorry. The time is up and we have not come up with a good solution." A scientist says.  
  
"No! You can't. There has to be a way. We will be trapped in this galaxy forever." Janus says   
hysterically.  
  
"We will let you use another ship for replacement." The same scientist says.  
  
"Can it go light speed?" Janus asks.  
  
"No." The same scientist replies.  
  
"Then it's worthless." Janus says.  
  
Meanwhile in the quarters of the crew Matt finally goes berserk and rushes out of his room with his blaster   
out.  
  
"Matt come back. You are gonna get yourself hurt or killed." Jake yells.  
  
Matt blasts his way towards the transporter room. An operator is there.  
  
"Transport me to the ship now." Matt yells while pointing his blaster at the operator.  
  
The operator shakily does what Matt asks. Matt gets on the pad and disappears. He reappears on the ship   
and rushes towards the bridge. A skeleton crew is there preparing to destroy the ship.  
  
"Listen to me all of you. This ship is not gonna be destroyed now or ever. You must of come up with   
some possibilities to save this ship and I want to hear them now." Matt yells.  
  
"The only thing they came up with is extreme heat and radiation when getting near the sun. But that will   
kill us." One of the crew says shakily.  
  
"Never mind the danger. Just do it now." Matt yells.  
  
One of the crew reaches for a weapon but Matt blows him away before he can do it.  
  
"Now I say it again. Do it now or I will blast another one of you. I can do it myself if I have to." Matt   
yells.  
  
The guy at the navigation console reluctantly sets a course for a nearby distance to the sun. Using the data   
that determined how close they would get.  
  
"Be sure to include an auto pilot course back. Just in case your right." Matt says.  
  
Back at the base, Janus is watching as the ship suddenly pulls away.  
  
"What's going on?" Janus asks.  
  
"This isn't right. They weren't supposed to take it anywhere." A guard says.  
  
"Hail the ship." Another guard says.  
  
Matt's face appears on the screen.  
  
"Matt! What are you doing?" Janus asks.  
  
"I'm saving this ship. Even if it means my own death." Matt responds.  
  
"No! You can't. Please don't." Janus yells.  
  
"Goodbye." Matt says that then the screen goes blank.  
  
"Darn it. Get that ship back now." A guard yells.  
  
Suddenly a strange object comes in between the view scanner and the ship. Janus suddenly recognizes it as   
the mighty horse of the Masked Ranger.  
  
"It's the Masked Ranger." Janus says.  
  
Suddenly after a flash of light the Masked Ranger appears on the bridge.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Matt asks.  
  
The other crewmembers are stunned.  
  
"To make the sacrifice that you were gonna make." The Masked Ranger responds.  
  
"What makes you think that you have the right to take anything from me?" Matt asks.  
  
"You have a future. Mine is ending. You belong in your home galaxy. I exist to help people at all costs."   
Masked Ranger.  
  
"No! I won't let you do this." Matt yells.  
  
The Masked Ranger waves his hands and everybody but him disappears from the bridge. Janus is startled   
when Matt reappears beside her.  
  
"Arrest him." A guard says when he sees Matt.  
  
Guards converge on Matt. Outside the ship grow closer and closer to the sun's corona and its destination.  
  
The Masked Ranger sees his beloved horse outside looking in on him. The horse whinnies in sadness.  
  
"It's over my beloved friend. You are now free to help others." The Masked Ranger says in sadness.  
  
Masked Ranger takes off his helmet and mask and his face is all disfigured and burned. Something about   
his eyes seems familiar but not enough to recognize them. The Masked Ranger takes out a picture of a   
young boy and girl.  
  
"Karone. I wished I could have saved you that fateful day. But I couldn't. Just like I couldn't save the   
others. Maybe this will finally atone for my failure." The Masked Ranger says sadly.  
  
The Masked Ranger puts his mask back on. The ship enters the corona and tremendous heat and radiation   
enters the ship. The Masked Ranger howls in agony and collapses. Shortly after the ship automatically   
turns away and heads for the planet.  
  
"Sir the ship is heading back." An officer says back at the base.  
  
"Lock on weapons. Get ready to fire." Another officer says.  
  
"No wait. It took a trip towards the sun. Maybe it's good now. Please scan it." Janus says.  
  
The officer grumbles then does some motions on the console. The ship appears on the screen and some   
alien writing appears. Janus hopes it means A-OK.  
  
"Well I'll be darned. It's clean. But how. It couldn't have gotten that close without someone piloting it.   
And this guy and the other officers were sent somehow back too soon." The officer says pointing to Matt.  
  
"It's the Masked Ranger. He came on board somehow and sent us all away. He sacrificed himself." Matt   
says solemnly.  
  
Janus looks sadly at the screen thinking of how much of a great hero the Masked Ranger was.  
  
"Please just let us go and we promise that we will never bother you again." Janus whispers.  
  
"I don't know about that. This guy did stun a lot of people on his way to taking his ship." The officer   
responds.  
  
"Please. We will do anything you ask just as long as we can go and continue to find away home." Janus   
says.  
  
A man walks in. He seems to be higher ranking then the others.  
  
"I have been listening to what you have said, and I understand. For you see our species has not had a true   
home for the longest time. At least you have a home to go to." The leader says with a tear in his eye.  
  
"But sir. One of their crew hurt a lot of people and tried to take the infected ship." The officer objects.  
  
"Can you honestly say you wouldn't do the same thing if you were in his position?" The leader asks.  
  
The officer bows his head down and doesn't answer.  
  
"Get the other crew members and let them have their ship back. I wish your mission god speed." The   
leader says then gives a salute to Janus.  
  
Janus salutes him back in honor.  
  
"And I hope that one day you will find a new home." Janus says.  
  
The others come in. Cynthia starts crying when she learns of the Masked Ranger's sacrifice. They all   
board the ship. They find his body on the bridge. Cynthia reaches down to take off his mask. Janus shakes   
her head.  
  
"No. If he wanted us to know who he was, he would have told us. Let us keep his secret in death." Janus   
says sadly.  
  
Later on they hold a military funeral even though the Masked Ranger wasn't an officer. The five stand   
around a casket.  
  
"We never got to know much about him. We never got to see what he looked like behind that mask. But   
he saved us countless number of times." Matt says.  
  
"I admired him for his bravery. I only wish I could be that brave." Jake says.  
  
"Without him we probably would be destroyed. Or at least held captive. The worse case scenario is we   
could have been assimilated." Joshua says.  
  
"He was such a gentleman. I felt a yearning towards him. But now I will never know who he truly was."   
Cynthia says in tears.  
  
"As the highest ranking officer of this ship, I give a great hero a military sendoff. Cause he deserved to be   
considered in that way. God speed my friend. I hope your afterlife was as good if not better as this one."   
Janus says.  
  
They all salute the casket with rifles. Janus blows on a whistle and the casket gets sent out through the   
cargo bay into space.  
  
"This really has brought this whole situation into perspective hasn't it. Why are we bickering among each   
other? The Masked Ranger has shown us how easily one of us could die in this situation. We need to work   
together to get home. Yes you heard me right. We are going to get home. Not if but when." Janus says.  
  
Matt nods sadly.  
  
"Now let's get back to our duties and get home. Before they think we are dead and cancel our paychecks."   
Janus says laughing weakly.  
  
Her comment makes everybody snicker for the first time in awhile. They all leave the cargo bay. Outside   
the ship, the capsule spins in space. For one brief moment the sun that the Masked Ranger sacrificed   
himself to makes a halo effect around the coffin.  
  
The end.  
Next week is the second chapter in the search for the chosen one mini saga. Zhane and the explorers go to   
an abandoned space station and find it is abandoned for a good reason. A terror filled episode in one week.  



	13. the search for the chosen one chapter 2 ...

Power Rangers Lost in Space #13 The search for the chosen one chapter 2: the ghost station.  
  
Zhane enters the bridge.  
  
"I'd like to take a shuttle to a nearby system. I got a strange feeling that something is there." Zhane says.  
  
"Like what?" Rio asks.  
  
"Like a clue to the one I am searching for." Zhane says.  
  
"Sir we are getting a strange signal from the same system that Zhane mentioned." An officer says.  
  
"Put it on screen." Rio says.  
  
"It's audio only." The officer says.  
  
Over the speakers comes a lot of static but every once in awhile a couple of words come through.  
  
"Need…can't…much longer…Please help…" The message says then cuts out.  
  
"Okay Zhane. You got your wish. I am sending a couple of security officers just in case as well." Rio   
says.  
  
Zhane nods then leaves the bridge. He and the other officers leave on the shuttle and eventually arrive in   
the new system. Once in the new system they see a station.  
  
"It appears to be the same station that sent the distress signal. But I am not picking up any life signs." An   
officer says.  
  
"Let's dock and investigate." Zhane says.  
  
The ship attaches it to what appears to be the docking bay. They enter the station and look around.  
  
"The air seems to be intact. I am not picking up any kind of toxins. I say it's safe to take off our enviro-  
suits." An officer says.  
  
That same officer takes off his helmet. Suddenly without warning he starts to scream in pain and his head   
starts to become shriveled and older looking until his head and his body turn to dust.  
  
And now episode 13…  
  
"What the heck happened to him?" Another officer yells.  
  
"I don't know but I ain't taking off my suit. I don't care what his sensor scan said." Another officer says.  
  
"I'd say that would be a good idea." Zhane says.  
  
They look around at their surroundings. Everything seems normal except for the fact that everything seems   
to have not been used for a very long time.  
  
"That's strange. We got a distress signal just a hour ago and yet this place doesn't look like it's been used   
for years." Zhane says.  
  
They all walk down the corridor checking doors. None of them will open and the panels next to them are   
useless. They finally find an open doorway and enter it. They find themselves in what appears to be a sick   
bay. Or at least what used to be one. Just like the corridors this one looks unused from the dust and   
cobwebs.  
  
"Man this is weird." An officer says.  
  
"Let's go and find the communication center where the guy must have sent from. We might get some   
answers there." Zhane says.  
  
They all agree and exit the sick bay. They continue down the corridor to the end and find another door that   
won't open.  
  
"Darn it. We aren't gonna get anywhere on this station unless we find a way to open these doors." Zhane   
says.  
  
One of the officers steps forward with some strange device and attaches it to the panel. The device comes   
to life and starts making beeping noises.  
  
"What is that?" Zhane asks.  
  
"It's scanning the door panel. To see if it can open the door somehow." The officer responds.  
  
After a few moments the door slowly opens.  
  
"Good job." Zhane says.  
  
They all enter the open door and continue down another corridor. Suddenly a strange light comes out of   
nowhere and attacks the officer with the device.  
  
"Ah. Help me." The officer says.  
  
The others watch as the officer burns from the inside until the suit incinerates.  
  
"What the heck was that light that enveloped him before he got set on fire?" An officer asks.  
  
"I don't know and I don't want to stay around here to know." Another responds  
  
That officer runs in panic but is rebounded back by a force field blocking the way they came from.  
  
"Calm down now." Zhane yells.  
  
"These suits are supposed to be flame retardant. And look how good it did him." The officer says pointing   
to the charred remains of the on fire officer.  
  
"I don't know what is going on here but if we don't keep a level head then we definitely won't make it out   
of here alive." Zhane says.  
  
The guy is still shaking but he nods his head in agreement.  
  
"Now since we can't go back, I say we continue towards the bridge." Zhane says to the remaining two   
officers.  
  
They continue down the hallway until they reach what seems to be an elevator. Zhane pulls open the doors   
and sees that the shaft is empty.  
  
"Oh no way. I am not going in an elevator shaft. What if the power comes back on and the elevator comes   
rushing up or down on us?" An officer asks.  
  
Zhane takes a look up and down the shaft and does some scanning.  
  
"Look I don't see the car anywhere close and it's not being picked up by the scanner. I will set the scanner   
up to warn us if movement is detected other than our own." Zhane says.  
  
"Okay if you say so." The officer says reluctantly.  
  
They all enter the shaft and step on the side ladder one by one.  
  
"Now usually the bridge is on the top floor. I say we assume that's the same here and go up." Zhane says.  
  
The others nod in agreement and start climbing upwards. After a half an hour the top is still not in view.  
  
"Man when is this gonna end?" An officer asks.  
  
Zhane takes out the scanner and does some scanning.  
  
"That's weird. I am not picking up anything at all now." Zhane says frowning.  
  
"I knew it. This place is weird." The same officer says.  
  
"It could simply be a dampening field." Another officer says.  
  
"Yeah but wouldn't that take power?" The first one asks.  
  
"Yeah but It could have it's own power source and not the station itself for a source." Zhane responds.  
  
Suddenly the shaft lights up and a loud buzzing sound starts.  
  
"Arghhh. I knew it. We need to get out of here and into a floor." An officer screams.  
  
They quickly climb up to the nearest door.  
  
"It's closed. It won't open." The same officer screams.  
  
Zhane tries to force the door open but to no avail. Zhane pulls the plate next the door off and exposes some   
wires and a device.  
  
"Here. I got the device that the other guy used to open a door." The other officer says.  
  
Zhane takes the device and hooks it up to the now exposed panel. He punches some buttons on it and it   
beeps a bit. Suddenly from far up above the elevator car is finally visible and is quickly coming down   
towards them.  
  
"Come on man. It's almost here." An officer screams.  
  
Zhane pushes some more buttons and the door slowly opens. Zhane and the other officer quickly crawl   
into the passageway. The other one loses his footing and hangs onto the rung by one hand.  
  
"Help me." The officer yells.  
  
Zhane reaches to help him but the other officer pulls him back just as the car comes rushing past the door.   
Zhane winces when he thinks what happened to that poor man.  
  
"Now it's just us." The remaining officer says.  
  
"I am gonna hook up a scanner to a port that I see. Maybe we can get a map. There must be other ways to   
the bridge. You know for when there's an emergency and the lifts cannot be used." Zhane says.  
  
The other officer nods and they walk down the corridor searching for any data screens. They finally find   
one and Zhane hooks up his scanner. After a bit of fuss a map comes up showing them where they are and   
where the bridge is. Zhane punches some more buttons and a section of the map zooms in showing a series   
of tubes leading to the bridge.  
  
"Okay got it. I am saving the data so we don't get lost." Zhane says.  
  
He disconnects the scanner after a few moments and pockets it again. They both walk down the corridor   
until they reach a panel in the wall. Zhane pulls the panel aside and exposes a tunnel. They all enter it on   
their knees and crawl until they reach a ladder.  
  
"Okay this should lead us to the bridge. Are you okay?" Zhane asks the other officer noticing that he is   
sweating a lot.  
  
"Yeah I am fine. Just a bit tired and hot. I am not sure why though. I am in good shape." The officer   
responds.  
  
Zhane touches his forehead with concern.  
  
"Oh my god. You're burning up." Zhane says.  
  
Zhane takes out a medical kit and gives him a cold band to put around his head.  
  
"Hopefully that will help for now. You tell me if you feel faint or nauseous." Zhane says.  
  
The officer nods and they begin their ascent. After about another half-hour of climbing they finally reach   
the top. Zhane pulls open the panel and they crawl out. The bridge is deserted. The guy that sent out the   
distress signal is gone. The officer goes over and looks at the various consoles.  
  
"I think I can access the databanks if you would give me the scanner to try to translate." The officer says.  
  
Zhane hands over the scanner. The officer hooks it up to the computer and it starts to do its work.  
  
"A lot of the data is damaged and unreadable. There's one section that is clear enough to read. It appears   
to be about scientific experimentation." The officer says.  
  
"Go there. Something tells me that it's the answer to this whole weirdness." Zhane says.  
  
The officer manipulates the scanner and some information comes on the screen in an alien language. After   
a short time the language is translated to English. The look on the officer's face changes to horror.  
  
"This is awful." The officer says then doubles over and starts gagging.  
  
"What's going on?" Zhane asks.   
  
The officer is still gagging and can't answer so Zhane walks over to see for himself. His face changes to   
horror also when he reads it.  
  
"No. How could anybody with a conscious and a soul could do this?" Zhane asks.  
  
The screen talks about experimentation on human beings on the effects of warping time and space. The   
people on this station seemed to have created a rip in time and space and throw people in it and then pull   
them back out.  
  
"This might explain all the weirdness on this station. That one officer rapidly aging. Power disruptions."   
Zhane says.  
  
The officer finally stands up and seems to be okay now. He goes over to look again and accesses some   
more of the documents.  
  
"According to this the rip was created in the lab. It has a map that tells how to get there. I say we find it   
and try to close it somehow. Or else I don't think we will ever get off this station." The officer says.  
  
Zhane agrees and they exit back to the corridor and start to climb back down. Suddenly gravity seems to   
shift like as if the whole station is turning upside down. The shock loosens the officer's grip and he falls   
down to his death. Zhane luckily gets a good grip on the rungs and holds on tight until the messed up   
gravity subsides.   
  
Zhane continues down with the map on the scanner and finds a panel and opens it. He crawls into a   
corridor then starts to walk down towards a door. He uses the device to open the door and enters a lab. He   
looks around but finds no anomaly. He sees a closed door that may lead to more of the lab. He tries it but   
it won't open and the device won't work on the panel. Zhane decides to access one of the computer   
consoles with his scanner. The scanner brings up more damaged areas of data and the only good area.   
Video recordings of experiments. Against his better judgement Zhane accesses it.  
  
At first the voice is in an alien language coming out of a humanoid type doctor. But the translator quickly   
decodes it.  
  
"I am now preparing to pull the subject back out of the wormhole for study." The doctor says.  
  
The video jumps ahead to where a figure launches out of the rip. If the figure was ever humanoid, it's   
definitely not now. It's disfigured and gross looking. Sounds come out of its mouth that makes Zhane   
shiver.  
  
"Subject appears to come out deformed and changed at a molecular level. I cannot tell if this happened in   
the trip through the wormhole or on the other side." The doctor says.  
  
Zhane feels like throwing up himself when he thinks about what this sick doctor is doing. The video jumps   
ahead again. The doctor is holding a subject that seems perfectly normal and healthy.  
  
"I am sending in another subject. This time with a probe that can track the exact time the change occurs."   
The doctor says.  
  
He ties the plasma rope around him and throws him into the wormhole. Once again the video jumps ahead.   
It shows the doctor preparing to yank the rope back again.  
  
"Okay I am ready to retrieve the subject." The doctor says.  
  
The doctor yanks on the rope, which comes out freely but with nobody on the end. Zhane shudders to think   
what happened to that poor soul on the other side.  
  
"What is going on here. Did he escape?" The doctor yells.  
  
"No. We aren't picking him up on either side." A voice off camera answers.  
  
The doctor sees some teeth marks on the edge of the rope.  
  
"Oh my god. It looks like something ate him. And there's no sign of the probe. Are you getting any   
readings from it?" The doctor yells.  
  
"No nothing at all." The voice responds.  
  
The video skips ahead again.  
  
"Testing for today is complete. I am now shutting down the wormhole." The doctor says.  
  
The doctor fiddles around with some things on the computer console. Something doesn't please him   
obviously.  
  
"The wormhole isn't closing. In fact it's expanding." The doctor says.  
  
The wormhole shoots out big and envelops the doctor who gets out a scream before he disappears. The   
wormhole then approaches the area where the camera obviously was. The last thing that is heard before the   
camera goes offline is "What have we done?"  
  
Zhane thinks it's over but the camera comes back on and what it picks up makes Zhane's blood turn cold.   
The wormhole is gone but something is seriously wrong with the area. People are appearing and   
disappearing. Sometimes appearing and screaming in agony from some unknown pain. Occasionally he   
sees a burst of light and fire spread across the room. Suddenly fire leaps out and envelops the camera and   
the transmission stop.   
  
"I have got to get the heck out of here. I don't know exactly what happened in this place but I am not about   
to become the next victim." Zhane says to himself.  
  
Zhane accesses the map and uses it to find the cargo bay where they landed the shuttle. He gets to the area   
but finds nothing but a blank wall where the entrance should be.  
  
"Crap what's going on here?" Zhane yells.  
  
Before his eyes the walls start to buck and twist. Suddenly the familiar shimmer of the wormhole shows in   
the walls.  
  
"The wormhole. It's grown to the size of the entire station. We've been in it the whole time." Zhane yells.  
  
Suddenly the wall caves in and Zhane finds himself being sucked into space.  
  
"Silver ranger power." Zhane yells quickly and punches the numbers in before it's too late.  
  
He morphs just in time to avoid the vacuum and suffocation of space. But he can't see the shuttle   
anywhere. He turns himself around and witnesses the station crumple in on itself. After it's all over there   
is no station. Zhane fears he is trapped until he sees the figure of a familiar friend. The megasuit has come   
to get him. He quickly gets in the suit and communicates with the ship.  
  
"This is Zhane to explorer ship please come in." Zhane says.  
  
"This is explorer ship. Zhane is that really you?" A voice asks.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Only me, the others were killed." Zhane responds.  
  
"Dang. We had given up hope on you." The voice says.  
  
"What do you mean? I have only been gone for a few hours." Zhane says.  
  
"Did you bang your head on the station or something. You've been gone for weeks." The voice says.  
  
Zhane reels from the revelation. Time must have been slower in that station. What was only a few hours   
for him, was weeks out here.  
  
"Yeah must of hit my head or something. Well anyway I'm heading home." Zhane says happily.  
  
"We have moved since then looking for you. Here's our new coordinates." The voice says.   
  
Zhane receives the coordinates and the megasuit sets a course. His scanner beeps and he picks it up.   
Something was downloaded to it by some unknown source. He accesses the file on it and it gives him a   
picture. The file says this is what the chosen one looks like. The face seems kind of familiar to Zhane but   
he can't be sure.  
  
"I'll find you eventually." Zhane says to the picture.  
  
The end.  
  
Next week is the start of the final two episodes of this year.   
First the rangers start having nightmares of them being involved in a senseless slaughter of thousands of   
innocent people on a planet. Did they really do it or is someone or something misleading them  
Then it's the final episode of the year. The rangers are trapped with no hope of survival, no hope of rescue   
and for one ranger no hope of ever seeing the earth again alive.  
  
  
  



	14. memories

Power Rangers Lost in Space #14: memories  
  
Matt and Jake are playing a game of handball.  
  
"Haven't played against you before. I like new challenges." Jake says.  
  
"Yeah well I guess I could use the exercise." Matt says.  
  
Jake and Matt volley back and forth until Matt misses a return and loses the point.  
  
"Nice try. But you can't beat the Jakeman." Jake boasts.  
  
Matt suddenly doubles over in pain.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong?" Jake asks worriedly.  
  
But Matt can't hear him cause he is reliving a nightmarish vision. In it he and the other rangers are being   
lead by strange men to an attack on a village.  
  
"Weapons ready." The leader says.  
  
Matt finds himself readying his weapon along with the others. They sneak into the village. A little girl   
pops up and starts singing a song. The leader pops off a shot accidentally that hits the little girl and knocks   
her down.  
  
"No! What the heck did you do that for?" Matt yells.  
  
"Intel says that anybody could be a threat. Even civilians." The leader responds.  
  
"But she was just a little girl." Matt yells.  
  
The vision goes away and Matt finds himself on the floor with Jake standing over him worriedly.  
  
And now for episode 14…  
  
Cynthia is in bed sleeping but whatever she is dreaming, it's not pleasant.  
  
"This is your mission. We are to drop in on this planet and secure the main capital." A leading officer is   
saying to Cynthia and the other rangers.  
  
"Sir. What is the ultimate purpose of this mission." Cynthia asks.  
  
"We have Intel that the enemy is secretly fortifying itself in that capital of the planet." The leader responds.  
  
"So we are to find and take the enemy out?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"No. This is simply a recon mission. To get intelligence on the enemies position." The leader responds.  
  
After Cynthia sits through silence for about a half and hour, the ship slows down.  
  
"Okay people. It's time to fall to the drop zone." The leader says.   
  
The ship makes it's decent into the lower atmosphere. The leader motions the other rangers and the other   
officers to the open bay doors. They all jump out and parachute to the ground. Once they land Cynthia and   
the others quickly cut their lines and hide their parachutes. Although none of them know how they knew to   
do this. They all regroup and the leader points to the north and they follow him. Cynthia wakes with a   
start. She gets dressed and goes to the game room. He sees a worried look on Jake's face.  
  
"What's wrong Jake?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"I don't know. Matt just collapsed for a few minutes. He seems okay now. He says he had a weird vision   
but he won't talk about it." Jake responds.  
  
"I just had a weird dream myself. Please tell me about your vision and I will tell you my dream." Cynthia   
says to Matt.  
  
"The reason why I don't want to talk about it cause it was horrible." Matt says.  
  
"Please tell me." Cynthia says in a sweet voice.  
  
"Okay. I dreamed that me and the rest of us were all in a military unit. We were invading an enemy camp   
and the leader shot an innocent little girl. He thought nothing of it. We were there to find an enemy that   
was supposedly camped there. From what people said we jumped in from a space ship. But I didn't relive   
that part." Matt says.  
  
Cynthia's expression changes.  
  
"Wait a minute. My dream was about us doing a jump from the lower atmosphere. Me and all the others   
were there and we were to invade a village." Cynthia says.  
  
"It could just be a coincidence." Matt says.  
  
"Maybe." Cynthia says confused.  
  
Meanwhile Joshua is looking at a data padd reading up on stuff taken from the surrounding area. Suddenly   
the screen goes on the blitz. After a few seconds it's replaced by a strange moving image. A group of   
what appears to be soldiers is moving from a village in a running motion. They are holding regular   
projectile weapons. With a suddenness that startles Joshua the data padd emits a sound other than a beep   
for the first time ever. After recovering from his shock he realizes that he is hearing audio from this   
moving image.  
  
"Darn it sir. Did we really have to kill all those innocent people?" One of the soldiers asks.  
  
Something about that voice sounds familiar but Joshua can't put his finger on it.  
  
"I told you all time and time again. These people are dangerous. Even civilians may be carrying." The   
leader responds.  
  
"This is mad. You're mad." Another soldier says.  
  
Joshua suddenly feels cold as ice as he recognizes that voice very much. It's his own.  
  
The other soldiers turn their heads towards the "camera" and Joshua's nerves dip a bit more in the cold side   
when he recognizes the other crewmates.  
  
"What is this?" Joshua almost yells.  
  
As if to hear Joshua's yells, the Joshua on screen looks around and says, "I can't believe I ever agreed to   
this mission."  
  
Meanwhile in Janus's quarters she gets a communication.  
  
"This is Janus." Janus replies.  
  
"I refuse to do this suicidal mission any longer." A voice over the communicator says.  
  
"Matt? Is that you? What do you mean?" Janus asks.  
  
"You will do as I say or I will have you court martialed when we get back." Another voice says.  
  
"What's going on here. Who is this?" Janus says into the communicator worried.  
  
"Fine get me court martialed. I will probably get in trouble anyway for my participation in this senseless   
slaughter." Matt yells.  
  
Janus finally realizes that whatever is happening, they can't hear her so she just listens to this strange drama   
unfolding.  
  
"If you are so intent on it then I will just have to pronounce you guilty right here and carry out your   
sentence." The leader says.  
  
A loud banging noise sounds off and Janus worries that Matt or whoever sounds like Matt has been shot.  
  
"What are you doing?" Matt says.  
  
Janus is relieved to hear his voice.  
  
"I just saved your life. And stripped command from an officer that is obviously mad." Another voice that   
sounds spookily like Cynthia.  
  
"Janus please come to the game room." Matt's voice comes over the communicator.  
  
It takes a few seconds before Janus realizes that what she heard was coming from the real Matt. She shakes   
her head and leaves her room and heads for the game room. She is surprised to find everybody there.  
  
"Janus. Have you had any weird visions or any other things happen to you that shows a event that you   
don't remember ever doing?" Matt asks.  
  
"Well actually I just received a strange conversation over my communicator. It was about somebody that   
sounded like Matt arguing over a leading officer about what they did. He called it a slaughter. The officer   
was about to execute him for treason but someone that sounded like Cynthia shooting him." Janus says   
more confused than ever.  
  
They all look at each other.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Janus asks.  
  
"We all have had some strange vision of some sort about a military mission that involved as all and a   
leading officer." Matt responds.  
  
"Except for me." Jake says.  
  
"I had a premonition after losing consciousness about going into a village and killing an innocent little   
girl." Matt says.  
  
"I had a dream about jumping in from the lower atmosphere off of a space ship. The mission was the   
invade a village and determine if the target was there." Cynthia says.  
  
"I had strange video over my data pad with sound and stuff. It showed us all walking away what I now   
assume is the same one where the slaughter of the girl happened. I was objecting to what the leader did   
himself and what he wants us to do." Joshua says.  
  
"What does it mean?" Janus says.  
  
"Okay I haven't been honest with you. I did have a dream about it. A terribly disturbing dream. I didn't   
want to relive but it seems like reliving it is the only way to solve this mystery." Jake says.  
  
The others focus on Jake and prepare themselves.  
  
"Okay it began with me and the others in space. The leader was talking about our mission like Cynthia   
says. After we landed and made it to the village, he had us bring out our weapons even before he scanned   
for the target. A little girl comes out from a side street and starts to sing a song. The leader told us to fire   
on her but we refused. Finally he fires on her. He even shoots her couple of more times at point blank to   
make sure she's dead. He says that she could have been packing." Jake says.  
  
Matt shivers as he hears again what he saw.  
  
"After that we find out the target isn't in this village and he orders us to place bombs and destroy the   
village cause it's deserted. After we run from it, I saw a bunch of people walking out of their building right   
before it all blew up. You Matt confronted the leader about why he lied about the village being empty. He   
said that they were the entire enemy and must be destroyed. He knew that if they knew the truth that they   
wouldn't do it. After that we all head down the path to the north. He sits us down and shows us a map of a   
huge village that we are nearing. He says that the target will for sure be there." Jake says.  
  
"What is this. These can't be memories. We wouldn't have been involved in a slaughter of this   
magnitude." Joshua says shaking his head.  
  
"So anyway when we reach the main village, he guns down every citizen he sees. Finally we object to it   
and refuse to go any further. But suddenly a man holding a gun jumps out of nowhere and forces Matt to   
fire on him. The leader says he can't back out now cause he has blood on his hands as well. Along the   
way the leader continues to gun down everybody no matter how old or young or whether he or she are   
armed or not. We reach the main citadel and the leader has us run inside and into the main chamber. In   
there a shriveled up old man is sitting and meditating. But when he sees the group he stands up and bows.   
He welcomes us and offers peace. Not knowing that the guy standing in front of him has slaughtered   
almost all of his people. The leader suddenly says that this guy is the target and orders Matt to kill him.   
Matt flatly refuses and throws his gun down. He declares that there must be something wrong with the   
leader and orders him to step down from his command. Something in the leader snaps and he leaps for   
Matt's gun and uses it to kill the leader of the village." Jake says.  
  
The others simply hang their head in silence. Cynthia looks like she is ready to hurl.  
  
"On the way Matt once again orders the leader to step down. He refuses to continue and so do the others.   
The leader declares the Matt will be court martialed when they get back. When Matt says he doesn't care   
the leader decides to carry out Matt's punishment right now and execute him. Luckily Cynthia had the guts   
to take him out first. Afterwards we bury the leader and get called back to the ship to leave this planet. It   
is revealed that the mission that the leader was leading us on was not the right one." Jake says.  
  
After they realize that Jake is done they all look up and almost all of them have pale faces.  
  
"This all happened when we entered this system. I have a feeling that the answers are here. Let's return to   
the bridge and scan the surrounding area." Janus says shakily.  
  
They all agree and file into the bridge. They do a scan of all the planets. When it comes to one particular   
one they all react.  
  
"That's it. That's the one we or whoever landed and had to participate in that nightmare." Jake says.  
  
They all agree.   
  
"I say we land and find out what's going on down there." Janus says.  
  
"Are you nuts. If this really happened in the short time we have been in this sector then they will probably   
shoot us on sight." Jake says.  
  
"I think it's safe. I am not sure why I think that but I do." Janus says.  
  
They land the ship and open the hatch. A view of a beautiful planet is in view outside the hatch.  
  
"This doesn't look like a warzone. Something like the thing we saw couldn't have happened in this area   
recently." Jake says.  
  
"That way is the village." Joshua says.  
  
"Yeah you're right. I think we should check it out." Janus says.  
  
Jake reluctantly agrees and they head north. Where the village should have been instead a strange   
monument lies. A tall spire with alien writing on it.  
  
"What happened to the village?" Jake asks.  
  
Matt steps forward with a scanner and tries to use it to translate the symbols.  
  
"No good. It can't translate them." Matt says shaking his head.  
  
"Wait a minute. I think I can. For some reason that vision or memory or whatever it was has left me with a   
understanding." Janus says.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for?" Jake asks.  
  
"It says roughly that a massacre happened here a hundred years ago and this monument is a tribute to the   
people who died. And to make sure other's don't make the same mistake the visitors did." Janus responds.  
  
"Hundred years ago. Then it couldn't have been us." Jake says almost relieved.  
  
"Then why were we remembering it like as if we were involved?" Matt asks.  
  
Janus takes out her scanning device and scans the spire.  
  
"I think I may know why. I am picking up a high-energy reading coming from the spire. The strange part   
is it matches our brain waves." Janus says.  
  
"You mean it is sending us something in the form that matches our brain waves. What does that mean?"   
Jake asks.  
  
"It means that what we witnessed was memories being broadcasted by this memorial. For some reason the   
memories replace the five officers with us. They built this so that anybody that passes trough this system   
will relive these memories in hope that the mistakes of the past will never be repeated again." Janus says.  
  
"If it was just sent to me. Then why can't I forget it?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"I believe that these memories are now part of our permanent long term memories." Janus responds.  
  
"I will never forget what happened on this planet a hundred years ago no matter whether these memories   
are long term or not." Cynthia says sadly.   
  
"Let's return to the ship and continue to find a way home so we can tell others about this tragic mistake."   
Janus says.  
  
The others nod.  
  
"Uh can I catch up with you. I have something I want to do real quickly in private. I will be there in ten   
minutes tops." Matt says.  
  
The others nod then run off leaving Matt alone. He takes out some flowers that he was gonna give to Janus   
and instead puts them on the foot of the memorial.   
  
"Thank you." He says simply then walks off.  
  
The wind blows through the flowers and the memorial spire glows brightly.  
  
The end.  
  
Next week is the tragic final episode of the year 2000. Which ranger will die and how?   
  
  



	15. the court martial

Power Rangers Lost in Space #15: The court martial  
  
A court martial session is about to begin. The judge sits down.  
  
"Would you please send in the defendant?" The judge asks.  
  
The bailiff brings in man with long hair and is hanging his head in shame.  
  
"Please state the name of the defendant." The judge says.  
  
"Yes sir. His name is Matt Smith." The bailiff says.  
  
"And why is he being court martialed?" The judge asks.  
  
"He is being court martialed for impersonating a rank that he has not achieved. A commanding rank. The   
prosecution believes that his impersonation and reckless commandeering caused the death of one of his   
crewmates." The prosecuting attorney responds.  
  
"And who was that crew mate?" The judge asks.  
  
"Jake Johnson." The prosecutor responds.  
  
And now for episode 15…  
  
The ranger ship is entering a new system. The system seems like all the others but on the ship it's causing   
a great stir.  
  
"The computer may have come up with something to help us." Janus says excitedly.  
  
"Freeze playback." The prosecutor says.  
  
He turns to Janus who is now at the witness stand.  
  
"For the record, can you tell me who is on the screen at this moment other than yourself?" The prosecutor   
asks.  
  
"Yes sir. That is Joshua, the one in a cybernetic suit. The guy hitting on the other woman on board is Jake.   
The other male is Matt." Janus says.  
  
"So what was happening at the time this was occurring?" The prosecutor asks.  
  
"We had entered a new system and the computer had come to life with some new data but we may had   
been able to use to get coordinates." Janus responds.  
  
"Ah ha. Computer skip ahead to time index fifteen minutes later." The prosecutor says.  
  
"I want to be in control of this ship again. I feel I am a better leader than you are." Matt says to Janus on   
the replay.  
  
"We aren't rangers anymore. This is military again and I am the highest-ranking officer. I'm sorry." Janus   
says.  
  
"Freeze playback. Now Matt is in that video asking for a leadership again. The thing is why did he ever be   
a leader. Why did you let him do that?" The prosecutor asks.  
  
"When we became rangers, the Phalanx chose him to lead us to help them." Janus says.  
  
"Phalanx. Ah yes. Since when did they have authority to make someone a leader of a military group?"   
The prosecutor asks.  
  
"They felt he was the best one." Janus responds.  
  
"Okay. So let's assume that he was meant to be the leader of the rangers. What about after you gave up   
your powers. Was he not the leader for awhile still? In fact didn't you not relieve him until he became   
unruly and dangerous?" The prosecutor asks.  
  
"Yes." Janus says..  
  
"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear what you said." The prosecutor says.  
  
"Yes I didn't do it until that point." Janus responds loudly.  
  
"I see. The prosecution rests." The prosecutor says then steps down.  
  
"The defense calls Cynthia to the stand." The defense attorney says.  
  
Five minutes later…  
  
The playback shows some scenes of various times when Matt's leadership helped save the rangers from the   
phalanx and other dangers.  
  
"Did you think that he was a danger to all of you as a leader?" The defense asks Cynthia.  
  
"No of course not." Cynthia responds.  
  
"In fact Matt didn't really snap until it seemed like it all was hopeless for him and his crew. A situation   
that can break even the better ones." The defense says.  
  
"Yes." Cynthia says.  
  
"I have no more questions." The defense says then steps down.  
  
The prosecutor steps up with a happy look on his face.  
  
"So his leadership in the past helped you guys. What about his attempted leadership in the incident that   
lead to Jake's death?" The prosecutor asks.  
  
"Well I don't know." Cynthia responds fumbling.  
  
"What happened shortly after you entered the system?" The prosecutor asks.  
  
"We get a communication from another vessel. They claimed that they could help us." Cynthia says.  
  
The replay comes to life.  
  
"This is the ship of the explorers. We have not seen you in this sector before." A guy on the screen says.  
  
"Yes we are new here. We are lost and come from a different galaxy. We have lost our way and need   
help." Janus says.  
  
"We can probably help you. We have extensive star maps of this area and surrounding areas from our   
exploring." The guy on the screen says.  
  
"Can you send the data over the communication?" Janus asks.  
  
"No. We have only paper maps. Sometimes the old kind is the best kind." The guy responds.  
  
Matt cuts the sound.  
  
"Janus. Can we really trust these guys?" Matt asks.  
  
"This may be our only hope right now. The computer got something but its not quite enough right now."   
Janus says.  
  
"Okay if you say so." Matt says.  
  
"Objection your honor. What does this have anything to do with Matt impersonating a leader? As we can   
see he was not doing that at this time." The defense attorney asks.  
  
"Your honor. This is all just part of the big story." The prosecutor responds.  
  
"Overruled. I'd like to see the whole story." The judge says.  
  
"Computer fast forward time index fifteen minutes." The prosecutor says.  
  
The crew of the other ship is now on the vessel looking around. Meanwhile the captain is on the bridge   
with Janus and Matt.  
  
"Here are copies of our star charts. I think you will find them extensive." The captain says.  
  
"Yeah. Is there anything we can do for you in return?" Janus asks.  
  
"No mam. We are glad to help. We will be off." The captain says.  
  
The captain leaves the bridge. Shortly after Janus starts to look at the maps. Suddenly the map crumbles   
from under her fingers.  
  
"This is Janus. Beware the explorers are not what they seem." Janus yells into her communicator.  
  
Suddenly a guy appears behind her and strangles her until she is knocked out. Meanwhile all over the ship   
the other members of the other ship are taking out the crew one by one.  
  
"What are you doing?" Jake asks one of them after they tie him up.  
  
"Well you see we lied. We aren't explorers. More like space pirates. We could use a great ship like yours.   
Could get a pretty penny from this." A pirate mate says.  
  
"What are you gonna do with us? Kill us?" Jake asks nervously.  
  
"Oh no. That's not very fun. We have a better fate for you." The pirate responds.  
  
They all get hustled into one room and locked in.  
  
"What's going on here?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"What do you think? We are being hijacked." Matt responds.  
  
"What happened to Janus?" Joshua asks worriedly.  
  
"Dunno. She hasn't woken up since they threw her in here." Matt responds.  
  
Matt and Jake work together to untie themselves.  
  
"Now let's stand next to the door and jump them when they come for us." Jake says.  
  
Matt nods and stands to one side. The door opens and they jump the person coming through.   
Unfortunately there are more people behind them and they easily subdue them.  
  
"Don't harm him too badly. Where we are gonna leave them, they are gonna be plenty harmed." One of   
the crew says laughing.  
  
The rangers look at each other and Janus worriedly. Suddenly the ship vibrates from going through the   
atmosphere of a planet. After about ten seconds it lands. They are forced into the hatch and thrown down   
the landing.  
  
"Good luck. You'll need it." A pirate says as the ramp pulls back and the door closes.   
  
The ship lifts off leaving any hope of escaping this planet with it.  
  
"Since Janus is incapacitated then I will be the leader for now." Matt says.  
  
"Freeze playback. There like I said. He's impersonating a leader again. And I contend that his decision   
will ultimately cause the death of Jake." The prosecutor says.  
  
Janus starts sniffling and looking down back in the defense box.  
  
"Now can you tell me the part where Jake gets in the line of harm?" The prosecutor asks.  
  
"I don't know. Please don't make me relive that. I have had nightmares about it. They have slowed down   
a bit finally." Cynthia says at the point of crying.  
  
"No matter. The replay will tell us. Computer fast forward to time index an hour later." The prosecutor   
says.  
  
"We need to find water soon. But I am not sure where we can find it in this area." Matt says.  
  
Suddenly a huge geyser shoots from the sand. Then followed by another and another seemingly at random   
places.  
  
"Well there's our water but I suspect that it's too hot to drink." Jake says in jest.  
  
"This isn't time to joke." Matt says.  
  
He takes out his scanner and scans the area.   
  
"I am picking up ground water to the north. And it's not from a geyser." Matt says.  
  
"Please I can't do this anymore." Cynthia cries out after not being able to stand seeing the playback   
anymore.  
  
"Objection your honor. I don't see any reason why she has to be on the stand for this part." The defense   
says.  
  
"I withdraw the witness. And call to the stand Matt Smith." The prosecutor says.  
  
Cynthia gladly stands down and Matt replaces her.  
  
"Now I think we can continue the playback." The prosecutor says.  
  
He waits before Cynthia has left the room before starting it again.  
  
"Okay let me go get it." Jake says.  
  
Before anyone can stop him he is rushing through the geyser field.  
  
"No Jake. Don't." Matt yells.  
  
Jake makes it across and finds the water spring. He takes out an object and sticks it in the ground. Pretty   
soon it fills with water.  
  
"I got it. I'll be there real quick." Jake says.  
  
"No Jake. Go around the field." Matt yells.  
  
But it's too late. Jake is running across the field. He almost makes it but is caught full blast by a geyser.   
The geyser shoots him straight up in the air and drops him back down in the front area away from the   
geyser. Luckily the water container made it. Jake is badly burned and blistering.  
  
"I made it." Jake says weakly.  
  
"No Jake." Cynthia says crying while cuddling him in her arms.  
  
"I finally got you to come close to me." Jake says laughing which makes him cough.  
  
"You aren't such a bad guy when you aren't so arrogant." Cynthia says laughing between sobs.  
  
"Can you give me one last wish?" Jake asks.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You're gonna make it. Just last a little longer and we'll get off this terrible planet."   
Cynthia says crying.  
  
"I don't know about that. I feel like its time for me to go on. Please give me one last kiss." Jake says.  
  
Cynthia kisses him on the lips and it turns into a passionate kiss. It ends when Jake's body goes limp.  
  
"No Jake. JAKE!!!" Cynthia screams.  
  
The playback ends and Matt is almost in tears himself.  
  
"Is that the way it happened?" The prosecutor asks.  
  
"Yes." Matt responds.  
  
"You were the leader even though you weren't ranked to be. Even if Janus was not fit for the leader   
position, everybody else has the same ranking. There was no reason why you should have been the leader.   
You didn't even try to save Jake." The prosecutor says.  
  
A new fire appears in my Matt's eyes.  
  
"Do you think that I didn't try. Do you think that I haven't spent day and night since that tragic time   
figuring out how I could have saved him." Matt says crying.  
  
"Maybe. But you shouldn't have had to. You shouldn't have been the leader." The prosecutor says.  
  
"Objection your honor. I don't think this is about his being a leader when he shouldn't of as much as the   
fact that he didn't try to save his fellow crewmate." The defense says.  
  
"Sustained." The judge says.  
  
The prosecutor looks mad but steps down.  
  
"The defense rests its side." The defense says.  
  
"I have no one else to investigate either. I think I have made my point enough." The prosecutor says.   
  
Matt exits the witness area and returns to the defense box.  
  
"I call recess while I decide what the verdict is." The judge says.  
  
About fifteen minutes later the judge reenters the chambers and sits down.  
  
"I recognize that fact that he took the lead by the authority of a non military force. And that he did take   
leader again in that tragic mission." The judge starts to say.  
  
The prosecutor seems smug and that he is gonna win.  
  
"However, I believe that Matt's leadership did the others some good. Janus wasn't really meant for   
leadership. This was supposed to be a mission that was quick and easy. Under the circumstances I believe   
that Janus didn't think she had it in her. She didn't step down until she had to. Cause before that I have the   
feeling that she thought he was a good leader until he snapped." The judge says.  
  
The prosecutor's smug look disappears. The defense looks better.  
  
"As for whether he neglected to do anything to save someone under his command, I believe that he tried his   
best. Jake's recklessness is what caused him to jump the gun and rush through a danger zone. So to   
complete on my ruling, I find Matt Smith not guilty." The judge says.  
  
Even though he won, Matt still looks solemn.   
  
"Hey we won. Shouldn't you be happier?" The defense attorney asks Matt.  
  
"Yeah I guess. I did really lose someone under my command. Even if there was nothing I could do to stop   
it." Matt says solemnly.  
  
The defense attorney just shrugs and leaves the courtroom. After awhile Matt and three others are the only   
ones left in the courtroom.  
  
"He's right you know. I think you did make an excellent commanding officer. I don't think I could have   
done any better in the situation of Jake's death." Janus says.  
  
Matt doesn't say anything and just keeps on looking down.  
  
"Come on. I want to go visit Jake's grave. I know his body isn't there but I want to say goodbye. Didn't   
really do it on the desert planet." Cynthia says.  
  
The others agree. Even Matt stands up finally and goes with them. They find his huge tombstone with his   
picture and rank on it.  
  
"He'll never be more than a cadet." Janus says sadly.  
  
"I'm sorry I never got more of a chance to be with you. You were the only man I ever really felt for in a   
long time." Cynthia says crying.  
  
"You were my best friend even though I was a smart school type and you were a wild live life to the fullest   
type." Joshua says.  
  
"That's why he gave up. Couldn't even think of the life of a battered body. Wouldn't of let him do all the   
stuff he wanted to do." Janus says.  
  
Matt finally says something for the first time since his testimony ended.  
  
"Goodbye. My friend." Matt says.  
  
They all touch the tombstone picture with a kiss and walk away.  
  
To be continued…  
Well that's it for this year. Don't miss the first episode of the new year on February 3rd 2001.  
Here's some highlights of it.  
Who was the masked ranger? How will the rangers escape from the planet? What will happen to Andros?  



	16. survival instinct

Power Rangers Cyber #16 survival instinct part 2  
  
The remaining 4 rangers are standing around a crude tombstone. The tombstone says Jake Johnson 1983-  
2003. Cynthia is still crying and the others are just standing there sadly.  
  
"I can't believe he's really gone." Janus says.  
  
Matt just stares, having not said a thing since Jake's accident and death.  
  
"We need to find a way off of this planet soon or we will be joining him." Joshua says.  
  
Meanwhile some unknown party on a monitor is watching them.  
  
"Sir we have spotted the alien intruders. Shall I send something after them?" The guy watching the   
monitor asks.  
  
"Yes do that. I want them here." A voice responds.  
  
And now for episode 16…  
  
The ranger ship is still in the system. Onboard the pirates are searching the ship for valuable booty.  
  
"Man this ship has tons of amazing technology." A pirate crewmember says.  
  
"Are you sure we should stay so close to the planet we dumped those suckers at?" Another crewmember   
asks.  
  
"Why not. They aren't getting off the planet ever." The captain says laughing.  
  
One area of the ship they haven't searched yet cause it's securely locked is the chamber that Andros is in.   
For three months he has laid there unconscious. Suddenly his hand moves slightly and his eyes flicker.   
Back on the planet the rangers are slowly and delicately drinking from the water that Jake got for them.  
  
"This is good water. It's cool which is interesting considering this planet's weather type." Joshua says.  
  
Janus is scanning and doesn't comment on what Joshua said. She suddenly lights up with hope.  
  
"I am picking up an energy signature. It looks like technology. To the north." Janus says.  
  
"Well it's a start. Doesn't mean necessarily that they would have a way for us to get off the planet." Joshua   
says.  
  
"So what if we get off the planet? We've lost the ship and without it we have no hope of getting home."   
Cynthia asks.  
  
"If we can get off this planet at least we can live a bit longer." Janus responds.  
  
They all head north towards the technology readings.  
  
"Wait. The readings are moving. They appear to be heading towards us." Janus says.  
  
Soon enough a figure appears on the horizon and gets bigger very quickly. Soon it can be seen clearly as a   
hovering vehicle with a reptile like alien on it.  
  
Matt goes for his blaster but Janus holds her hand up for him to wait. When the hovering vehicle arrives in   
front of them the reptile steps down showing that he walks on two feet. Alien language comes from his   
mouth for a few seconds before the translator starts to translate it.  
  
"Who are you and tell me your business here?" The reptile asks.  
  
"We are explorers that were abandoned here after our ship was hijacked by space pirates." Janus responds.  
  
"Why do you wander around?" The reptile asks.  
  
"We search for a way to survive and ultimately a way to escape this harsh planet." Janus responds.  
  
"Doesn't any of your other people talk too?" The reptile asks.  
  
"I am also an explorer. I have never seen a upright walker of a reptilian kind." Joshua responds.  
  
"I can talk. I really want to get off this planet myself." Cynthia responds.  
  
Matt still won't say anything and just nods at the reptile.  
  
"My leader wishes to meet you and see what you are about." The reptile says.  
  
Janus and the others look at each other apprehensively.  
  
"We are kind of hesitant at accepting help after what happened last time." Janus says.  
  
"I understand. But right now you don't have any choice if you want to survive." The reptile says.  
  
The others nod at each other.  
  
"Okay we will go with you. But we ask that we can stay armed. We promise that we won't use our   
weapons unless to defend ourselves." Janus says.  
  
"Agreed. Follow me." The reptile says.  
  
They follow him onto the hovering vehicle and sit down. The vehicle quickly flies towards the north for a   
few minutes until it reaches a building. The vehicle sets back down on the sand and they all dismount. The   
reptile goes first and touches his hand to the panel next to the door and it opens. He motions him inside.   
Along the way they meet up with other reptiles of different sizes and shapes. Every one looks at them   
apprehensively until the guy that is leading them says they are not a threat. He leads them eventually into a   
large room and to stand in front of a large throne with an even larger reptile on it. This one looks less   
human like and more lizard like. The host says a few words to the leader that for some reason don't   
translate.  
  
"So you are trapped on this planet. You seek help." The leader says.  
  
"Yes. We need our ship back but if we can get off this harsh planet then that would be a start. We have   
already lost one of our crew." Janus says sadly.  
  
"Well we can't help you with getting off the planet. We used to fly through space. In fact this isn't our   
home planet. But that technology was lost along time ago. We can however help you to survive." The   
leader says.  
  
Janus is disappointed that they can't help them escape the planet but is intrigued to find out what they can   
offer to help them survive.  
  
"What can you offer us to help us survive?" Janus asks.  
  
"You are obviously not like us. But we too have trouble surviving in such a harsh environment. We   
survive with bio suits that feed off the energy of the sun. They keep is cool and hydrated. We can give you   
those for a price." The leader says.  
  
Janus winces when she hears the word price.  
  
"What price would that be?" Janus asks.  
  
"Ever since we have arrived on this planet, we have been terrorized by a giant monster. We have lost many   
of our kind to it. We sense power in you. We think that you can defeat this monster. That is our price."   
The leader says.  
  
"We once had power. But we gave it up." Janus says.  
  
"But you still have inner power. My inner senses never lie. Whatever powers you once had is still in you   
in some form. You just have to know how to bring it out." The leader says.  
  
"We will try to defeat this monster cause we need your help." Janus says.  
  
"Fine come back here with the tail to prove you did what you did. My subordinate will give you the   
location of its lair." The leader says.  
  
They are all lead out and exit the building. They are standing outside by themselves now.  
  
"Are you crazy?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Yeah crazy to get off of this heck hole." Janus responds.  
  
Janus uploads the coordinate data into the scanner and finds the lair. It's about a mile north. They all head   
towards it.  
  
"I still don't know how we are gonna defeat this thing with just our blasters and metal weapons." Joshua   
says.  
  
"He said the power is still in us. What could he of meant by that? We don't have the morphers any more."   
Cynthia asks.  
  
"I don't know but we don't really have any time to figure it out right now." Janus says intent on the scanner   
screen.  
  
After a short time they see a cave nearby. The cave is huge foretelling how big its inhabitant must be. A   
huge roar comes from inside.  
  
"Okay this is nuts." Joshua says.  
  
A huge shadow falls on the walls as it comes towards the entrance. As it gets visible it turns out to be a   
little tiny creature.  
  
"You got to be kidding." Joshua says laughing.  
  
The creature roars again but the roar is tiny and barely hearable. Joshua walks up to it and gets ready to   
squash it, ignoring Janus's warnings not to do that. Suddenly a horn comes from the monster's head   
impaling Joshua's foot.  
  
"Ouch. What the heck?" Joshua yells stumbling backwards.  
  
Soon after the rest of the monster grows bigger. After it stops growing it is now the size of the cave   
entrance's height.  
  
"Okay now this isn't funny." Joshua says in pain.  
  
"Fire." Janus orders.  
  
They all open fire on the monster but the blasters doesn't even nick it. They only seem to make it angrier.   
The creature reaches down and grabs Joshua and holds him up high. Even with his bio suit, Joshua can't   
break its grip. Suddenly a large force hits the monster and knocks it back. The force makes it drop Joshua.   
The monster shrinks down.  
  
"Ah it shrink's when it's afraid and grows when it's angry." An invisible but familiar voice says.  
  
"It can't be." Cynthia says.  
  
An apparition appears and clears up to show the form of the Masked Ranger.  
  
"It's you but your dead." Cynthia says.  
  
"Yes I am. But that doesn't prevent me from saving you." The Masked Ranger says.  
  
"Thank you." Janus says.  
  
"I can't help you as much as you need help. You must do the rest yourself. The lizard leader was correct.   
The power of the cyber ranger is still inside of you." The Masked Ranger says.  
  
"But we destroyed the morphers." Janus says.  
  
"Those morphers where only to help in the beginning. Kind of like training wheels on a bike. You don't   
need them anymore. Just concentrate all your energy on one mantra word and morph." The Masked   
Ranger says.  
  
Janus concentrates and says, "Intelligence."  
  
Joshua concentrates and says, "Power."  
  
Cynthia concentrates and says, "Hope."  
  
Matt stands there and won't say anything.  
  
"Come-on Matt. I understand your hurt but we need you." Janus says.  
  
Matt concentrates and finally is able to force out the word, "Friendship."  
  
"Okay now morph." The Masked Ranger says.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha." Matt yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger delta." Cynthia yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger gamma." Joshua yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger omega." Janus yells.  
  
They are all morphed just like before.  
  
"This is amazing." Janus says.  
  
The sight of the rangers seems to anger the monster and it grows again.  
  
Matt takes out his sword and strikes the monster with it. But the monster's hide blocks it from cutting   
through. Jake whips the monster but it breaks the whip with its strong grip. Cynthia throws her Sais and   
they bounce right off.   
  
"Darn it. What weapon is gonna work on this thing?" Joshua asks.  
  
"A fire so hot that it will melt its rock." Janus yells.  
  
She forms a fire weapon and slices right though it's bulk with the blade. The monster splits in half and   
becomes two.  
  
"Oh man." Joshua whines.  
  
"Flame thrower." Janus yells.  
  
A giant tube appears in Janus's hands and an arc of huge flames leap out and strike the monsters head on.   
The monsters go up in a huge ball of flame so huge that it turns the sand to glass beneath them. The   
rangers give each other five.  
  
"Wait a minute. There's no tail to take." Joshua says.  
  
"Let's go back anyway. There must be another way to prove we destroyed it." Janus says.  
  
"Wait. Can you tell us who you are now?" Cynthia asks the Masked Rangers ghost.  
  
"Yes." The Masked Ranger says.  
  
He removes his mask and the disfigured burned face is still there.  
  
"Oh man what happened to you?" Janus asks.  
  
Something in the Masked Rangers' face clicks with Cynthia.  
  
"Andros?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"No! It can't be. He's in a coma and his face certainly didn't look like that." Janus says.  
  
"It is I Andros. But not the one you know now. I am from the future. In the future something terrible   
happens to my loved ones and me and I have searched for a way to atone for my failure. I found a way to   
go back in time to try to stop the tragedy but I ended up stuck in this past. I wish I could warn you and   
myself about what is to happen but I cannot contaminate the time line." The Masked Ranger responds.  
  
Meanwhile on the ranger ship Andros is fully awake and looking around confused? Suddenly the ghost of   
the Masked Ranger appears in front of him. Andros jumps backwards with a start.  
  
"Who are you?" Andros asks.  
  
"I cannot tell you. I must preserve the timeline. All you must know is that this ship isn't in the hands of   
the rangers. Furthermore they are in serious danger on a nearby planet and need your help." The Masked   
Ranger responds.  
  
"How can I take back a ship? I have no powers." Andros asks.  
  
"Your destiny is to take the mask of the great Masked Ranger. He was one of the most powerful members   
of your people. For generations the mask was passed down. But it was lost somehow and forgotten. Until   
now." The Masked Ranger says.  
  
The ghost hand reaches towards Andros and suddenly a mask appears in his hand.  
  
"Take this and you will become the Masked Ranger reborn." The Masked Ranger says.  
  
Andros touches the mask and it becomes real.  
  
"What do I do?" Andros asks.  
  
"Put it on your face and say Masked Ranger power." The Masked Ranger responds.  
  
Andros shrugs and puts on the mask.  
  
"Masked Ranger power!" Andros yells.  
  
Andros goes through a transformation in which an armor covers his body like the other Masked Ranger's   
armor. The mask spreads the cover his whole face with two eyeholes still.  
  
"Wow." Andros says looking down at his body.  
  
"You hold the power of your ancestors. Use it wisely. I know you will." The old Masked Ranger says.  
  
The ghost disappears. Andros puts his palm on the panel and it opens. He walks into the corridor and   
surprises two-pirate crewmembers.  
  
"What the? I thought we got rid of them all." One of the crewmembers yells.  
  
"Whatever. Let's just get rid of this one." The other says.  
  
They both rush at Andros but he easily slams them back with a metal fighting rod. After he is satisfied that   
they are incapacitated, he heads for the bridge and what he hopes the captain. A bridge opens up and a   
large important man is sitting at the main chair.  
  
"It's about time you got here. Have you found anything more valuable." The captain says.  
  
"Yeah, me." Andros answers.   
  
The captain spins around at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. Andros quickly takes him out with his   
blaster. After awhile the captain wakes up and finds himself tied to a chair.  
  
"Now I have a deal for you. Either you tell me where you abandoned my crewmates or I shock you some   
more." Andros says.  
  
"You will not get a word out of me. Your friends are doomed." The captain says.  
  
Andros twists his staff and it electrifies. He strikes the captain with it and the captain convulses with   
agony. When he is done the captain merely spits at Andros's feet.  
  
"Wrong answer. Every time you don't answer or answer wrong, I turn this baby up a notch. But never to a   
point to kill you. No I think I can make you feel tremendous pain without killing you." Andros says.  
  
He twists something and then strikes the captain again. This time the convulsions are worse.  
  
"Okay. Okay. I will tell you. They are on the third planet from the sun. Now please let me be." The   
captain pleads.  
  
"Uh no." Andros says.  
  
He sets the stick to constant low current and lays it on the captain. Then he walks over to the navigation   
console and sets a course for the third planet. Meanwhile on the planet the rangers are in front of the lizard   
leader.  
  
"But we did defeat the monster. There was no tail to get." Janus says.  
  
"Sorry but without that proof we can do nothing for you." The leader says.  
  
A loud rumbling sounds outside and a ship lands.  
  
"It's our ship." Joshua yells.  
  
"Be careful. It may be the pirates returning to finish us off or to take us captive." Janus warns.  
  
The bay opens and the ramp lowers. A familiar figure walks down it.  
  
"Masked Ranger?" Janus asks.  
  
"No he's dead." Cynthia says.  
  
The Masked Ranger comes up to the four and takes off his mask.  
  
"Andros? But it's our Andros." Janus says.  
  
Cynthia runs up and hugs Andros.  
  
"Thank you. You are our savior." Cynthia says.  
  
They all enter the ship and it takes off. Andros retells the tale of how he got these powers. Suddenly the   
ghost of the old Masked Ranger appears again.  
  
"Congratulations Andros. You have proven yourself worthy to bear the mask of the Masked Ranger." The   
Masked Ranger says then takes off his mask. "As I knew you would."  
  
"Wait your me." Andros says.  
  
"Yes. You in the future." Old Andros says.  
  
"What happened to you? I mean me?" Andros asks.  
  
"That I cannot tell you. But I can tell you that you will be through a very difficult trial that will make you a   
hero to all." Old Andros says.  
  
They all smile at the two.  
  
"Oh there is someone that wants to say hello." Old Andros says.  
  
A new ghost appears next to him.  
  
"Jake?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Yeah it's me." The Jake's ghost responds.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I should of since I was in the lead." Matt says.  
  
"Hey. Don't you dare blame yourself. Someone once told me that my recklessness would get me killed   
someday. I thought they were just saying that to scare me. I am just glad that it saved the ones I care   
about." Jake says smiling.  
  
"Isn't there something you want to give Matt?" Old Andros asks.  
  
"Oh yeah. I figure you guys need my powers. Since I cannot use them anymore, I pass them on to Matt.   
Use my mantra." Jake says. "Love."  
  
"Love." Matt says quietly.  
  
Energy passes between Jake and Matt.  
  
"Goodbye." Jake says then disappears.  
  
"Good luck you all. This will be the last time you will see me since I exist now in the past." Old Andros   
says now the Masked Ranger again.  
  
He disappears. The rangers all celebrate their escape but also mourn the death of one of them. They   
perform a military funeral even though they don't have a body to send off into space.  
  
"To me he was a lifelong friend. He kept me from being too boring." Joshua says laughing through his   
tears.  
  
"I had never met anyone quite like him before." Cynthia says.  
  
"He reminded me that life isn't all serious." Matt says.  
  
"I didn't know him enough. I never got to spend time with him cause of my coma. But from what I hear   
from you guys, he is a great man to work with." Andros says.  
  
"Goodbye Jake. We all hope you will help others in the afterlife as much as you helped us." Janus says.  
  
They all salute Jake with rifles and exit the bay.  
  
The end.  
  
Here's some highlights from the upcoming years episodes.  
  
The rangers each face their moments of truth. An old threat return and a climatic final battle near.  
But first next week is the 3rd chapter in the mini series the search for the chosen ones. Can Zhane and the   
explorers survive a child with tremendous powers but also tremendous immaturity and anger? Find out in   
episode 17 the nightmare child  
  
  



	17. the search for the chosen one chapter 3 ...

Power Rangers Cyber #17 the search for the chosen one chapter 3: nightmare child.  
  
The explorer ship is entering a new system continuing its search for any more clues to the chosen one.   
Zhane is sitting and looking at the hard copy of the picture that he received.  
  
"Who are you and why do you seem so familiar?" Zhane asks.  
  
The communication panel beeps in his room. Zhane goes over and pushes a button.  
  
"This is Zhane." Zhane says.  
  
"Please help me." A small voice comes over the speaker.  
  
"Who is this?" Zhane asks.  
  
"I need help. Come rescue me before it's too late." The small voice says.  
  
A click signifies the end of the communication. Zhane pushes a button again.  
  
"This is Zhane calling Rio. I need to talk to you immediately." Zhane says.  
  
"This is Rio." Rio responds.  
  
"I just received a strange call coming over the ship to ship communication panel. But it didn't sound like it   
was coming from within the ship." Zhane says.  
  
"But that's impossible. These things cannot pick up signals from outside the ship. Well what was the   
message?" Rio asks.  
  
"It sounded like a small child asking for help. It asked me to come get it before it's too late." Zhane   
responds.  
  
"Hum. Let me have my communication officer scan for any strange signals. So it happened about a   
minute ago right?" Rio asks.  
  
"Yeah. And it only lasted about a half a minute." Zhane answers.  
  
"Okay. It may take a few minutes." Rio says.  
  
"Okay Zhane out." Zhane says then sits back down pondering what he heard.  
  
Zhane nearly jumps out of his skin when a vision of a boy appears in front of him.  
  
"Please help me. I beg you." The boy says then disappears.  
  
And now for episode 17…  
  
Zhane quickly runs out of his room and heads towards the bridge. Rio seems surprised to see Zhane.  
  
"Hey. We were just about finished with the scanning. What brings you here?" Rio asks.  
  
"I just saw a apparition of what I think is the same boy that contacted me in my room." Zhane says shakily.  
  
The scanning officer does a quick scan.  
  
"I am not detecting any strange energy signatures in your room. Even if he isn't there anymore, he would   
leave a signature at least." The officer says.  
  
"I've found a strange communication source. It is fading fast but I believe that I can find its source." The   
communication officer says.  
  
"Do it." Rio says.  
  
But before he says the order the officer has already started it. After a few minutes the officer shakes his   
head.  
  
"I got the general location but not the specific point. I think it maybe enough to find something." The   
COM officer says.  
  
"Send the coordinates to the NAV officer and get us there as quickly as possible." Rio says.  
  
The COM officer nods his head. Soon the NAV officer comes to life and pushes some buttons on the   
console. Outside the ship goes into motion and heads into the next system. When they arrive the ship   
comes to a stop.  
  
"The signal is sort of stronger here. I may be able to find out the exact location now." The COM officer   
says.  
  
After a few minutes the COM officer stops.  
  
"Okay I found it. It seems to be coming from the planet that's the fourth from the sun." The COM officer   
says.  
  
"Head for that planet." Rio says.  
  
The ship comes to life again and heads for the planet. When it reaches there it goes into orbit.  
  
"Scan for any life forms." Rio says.  
  
The scanning officer does some scans.  
  
"That's strange. I am only picking up one life form. He's in a building. That may contain the technology   
to communicate with us." The scanning officer says.  
  
"Try to hail him." Rio says.  
  
The COM officer messes with his console. Suddenly the screen comes to life with the face of the boy that   
contacted Zhane.  
  
"Thank god you are here. I need help to get off this planet." The boy says.  
  
"We show that you are the only life form on this planet. What happened to the others?" Rio asks.  
  
"It was terrible. We were all slaughtered by the planet's terrifying creature. We just landed here to explore   
it and days later everybody but I died." The boy responds.  
  
"Let us discuss this and we will get back to you." Rio says.  
  
"Please hurry before it gets me." The boy says.  
  
The screen goes blank and Rio turns towards Zhane.  
  
"This looks suspicious. Why was he the only one that survived?" Rio asked.  
  
"He did contact me in way that must have been telepathic. Perhaps he was the only one with these powers   
and these powers helped him survive." Zhane responds.  
  
"The question is should we trust him and bring him on board?" Rio asks.  
  
"I think so. He seems like an innocent child." Zhane responds.  
  
"Sight can be very deceptive." Rio says.  
  
"I say we take the chance but be very cautious." Zhane says.  
  
"Okay. Put him back on the screen." Rio says.  
  
The boy comes back on the screen.  
  
"Have you decided to save me?" The boy asks.  
  
"Yes. We are gonna beam you up. It's just a simple matter of transferring matter between two points.   
Please don't be afraid." Rio says.  
  
The boy nods.   
  
"This is Rio to the transporter room. One to transport at these coordinates." Rio says entering in   
coordinates.  
  
On screen the boy disappears. Seconds later the officer in the transporter room verifies his arrival safely.  
  
"Zhane, take two security officers to meet the boy and escort him to guest quarters. Be careful.   
Something seems strange about this kid." Rio says.  
  
Zhane and two officers exit and head into the transporter room. When they enter the room Zhane walks up   
to the boy while the two officers take positions near the door.  
  
"Why are they armed?" The boy asks.  
  
"Just protocol for safety. Nothing against you." Zhane says.  
  
"I'm tired." The boy says.  
  
"Follow us and we will take you to some quarters." Zhane says.  
  
The boy follows Zhane and the two officers to the area with a guest quarters and enters the room.  
  
"If you need anything than use the intercom near the door. But please don't use it until it's really   
important." Zhane says.  
  
"I'm hungry. Mom used to give me a snack before I'd go to sleep." The boy says.  
  
"There's a food replicator over there. On using that also please do not use it too much." Zhane says.  
  
The boy sits down on the bed.  
  
"Please leave me now." The boy says.  
  
Zhane and the others leave the room. The boy takes out a picture of a woman that probably is his mom.  
  
"Why did you leave me. I need a mother and you left me." The boy says.  
  
He crushes the picture until it breaks. Back on the bridge Zhane enters.  
  
"I am not gonna be able to rest unless we send a team down to the planet to check on the boys story." Rio   
says.  
  
"But what if his story is true. Then that monster will kill us all." An officer says.  
  
"Zhane will join you with his ranger powers and you can bring our most sophisticated scanning device.   
Perhaps they didn't have the proper technology to see it." Rio says.  
  
"Okay I will do it." Zhane says.  
  
Zhane and three other officers head to the transporter room and transport down to the planet. Immediately   
Zhane takes out his scanning device.  
  
"I am not picking up any energy sources that appear to be from a life-form. But I am picking up a lot of a   
strange kind of energy reading." Zhane says frowning.  
  
"There's a building over there. I think maybe we should go check it out and see if we can find any answers   
to this mystery." An officer says.  
  
Zhane agrees and they all enter the building. They begin a search for anything like journals or data storage   
devices. Nothing is found until one officer bumps into a pile of clothes and knocks it over. That exposes a   
device. Zhane picks it up and scans it.  
  
"I think this is what we are looking for." Zhane says.  
  
Zhane opens it up and pushes a button on the front. The screen comes to life. On the screen a woman is   
cleaning up house. A young boy comes in. Zhane does a double take when he realizes that the boy is the   
same one that is on their ship.  
  
"I want to go play." The boy says.  
  
"I told you that you are grounded. You must learn to control your anger. You destroyed that person's   
house." The mother says.  
  
Zhane dreads what he thinks is gonna happen next.  
  
"I said I want to play mother." The boy says.  
  
Suddenly things start flying around the room.  
  
"Stop it! Please." The mother pleads.  
  
"No! I want to play." The boy yells.  
  
The mother gets flung against the wall and gets buried by an avalanche of heavy utensils. The boy turns his   
attention to the recording device and the screen turns white then goes black.  
  
"It appears that the monster that destroyed this colony is on our ship." Zhane says.  
  
Meanwhile on the ship the boy calls on the intercom.  
  
"I need help." The boy says.  
  
An officer comes in the room in response.  
  
"I am bored. I want to play." The boy says.  
  
"Well there really isn't anything you can play with on this ship." The officer says.  
  
"I said I want to play." The boy yells.  
  
The boy stares at the officer and suddenly the officer starts bleeding from the nose.  
  
"Uh this is Mark, I need help in the boys quarters." The officer struggles to say.  
  
"You're no fun." The boy says.  
  
The officer gets flung against the wall and slumps down on the floor. The boy walks towards the door and   
touches the keypad, shorting it out. The door opens and the boy steps out into the hallway. A couple of   
more officers come running and point their weapons at the boy. The boy looks at them and their weapons   
explode in their hands. In the transporter room Zhane and the officers get beamed up. Zhane rushes out of   
the room and finds the boy standing over a couple of officers that are laying on the floor with burned hands.  
  
"Now please calm down. There is no need for this violence. I know what you did to your colony." Zhane   
says softly.  
  
"My mom left me. When I needed her." The boy says angrily.  
  
"You killed her. I saw a replay of it caught on a recording device." Zhane says.  
  
"No! She left me." The boy screams.  
  
The ship begins to shake violently.  
  
"Zhane what's going on down there?" Rio asks over the communicator.  
  
"The boy is out of control. He appears to be in denial over what really happened to his mother. I really   
think that he truly believes that a monster destroyed his colony. But not that he is that monster." Zhane   
responds.  
  
The boy is lying on the floor in a fetal position as the tremors get more and more violent as if the whole   
ship is tearing itself apart.  
  
"My mom left me. A monster killed her." The boy says.  
  
"It's okay. We want to help you deal with what happened. I believe that it wasn't your help. They didn't   
know about your powers so they couldn't help you until it was too late." Zhane says softly kneeling next to   
the boy.  
  
"Zhane whatever you are trying to do, you'd better do fast. The ship can't take much more of this." Rio   
yells.  
  
"I killed my mom?" The boy asks weakly.  
  
"Yes but you didn't mean to." Zhane responds.  
  
The tremors slowly die down until there are none.  
  
"That's it. I want to help you." Zhane says softly.  
  
"No! You can't help me. I need to be punished." The boy says loudly.  
  
Zhane gets flung against the wall and stays still as the boy walks towards the transporter room.  
  
"No!" Zhane yells and runs after him.   
  
He is flung back by a force field around the door leading to the transporter room. He is forced to watch as   
the boy sets some things on the console and gets on the pad. Shortly he disappears. The force field   
disappears and Zhane rushes into the room and finds out where the boy transported.  
  
"This is Zhane. The boy has transported himself down to the planet." Zhane says into his communicator.  
  
"Do you think I should send someone down after him?" Rio asks.  
  
"I don't think so. I think there is nobody that can help him deal but himself." Zhane responds.  
  
"Then return to the bridge. Maybe we can monitor what he is doing on the planet." Rio says.  
  
Zhane returns to the bridge and sits down.  
  
"Sir we are getting a communication from the planet. It's the boy." The communication officer says.  
  
"Put it on screen." Rio says.  
  
"Leave me now. I need to deal with this myself. Thank you for helping me do this." The boy says.  
  
"Let us help you come to terms with your powers. You seem to have incredible powers that can be great if   
used for good." Rio says.  
  
"No!" The boy yells.   
  
The screen goes on the fritz and the ship rocks violently. After a few moments the ship comes to a   
standstill.  
  
"What happened?" Rio asks.  
  
"We are no longer anywhere near the planet. It appears that he sent the ship away from the planet." The   
navigation officer responds.  
  
Rio shakes his head.  
  
"Should we go back?" The navigation officer asks.  
  
"No. We cannot help him if he doesn't want help." Rio responds.  
  
"Sir the boy left something in the transporter room." The transporter officer says over the communication   
system.  
  
"Is it a weapon?" Rio asks.  
  
"I don't think so. We scanned it thoroughly although it has it's own strange power reading." The officer   
responds.  
  
"Zhane why don't you go and check it out." Rio says.  
  
Zhane leaves and goes into the transporter room. The officer hands him over an object that looks like a   
key.  
  
"What do you think it is?" The officer asks.  
  
"I don't know. But I think it has something to do with the chosen one." Zhane says.  
  
Later Zhane is resting in his quarters. He is startled when the boy appears once more in front of him.  
  
"Thank you for your help. You helped me come to terms with what really happened." The boy says.  
  
"I wish I could do more." Zhane says.  
  
"There is nobody that can help me but myself. Goodbye." The boy says than disappears.  
  
"Goodbye and good-luck." Zhane says to empty air.  
  
The end…  
In ten weeks the final 2 chapters of the search for the chosen one saga.  
Zhane and the explorers meet a couple of beings that claim to know where the chosen one is but can they   
be trusted?  
  
Next week the rangers face their greatest threat ever, amnesia.  



	18. the forgotten ones

Power Rangers Cyber #18: The forgotten ones  
  
"Who are you?" Matt says staring into the darkness.  
  
"I'm someone you didn't save. You let me die." A familiar voice responds.  
  
Matt strains to see who it is but the darkness covers the face. The dark figure suddenly draws a sword.   
Matt is forced to do the same.  
  
"Please tell me who you are." Matt yells.  
  
The figure answers by attacking Matt forcing him to deflect the blow. Matt finally has no choice but to go   
on the defensive with his sword. He gets the upper hand and finds himself ready to deal the fatal blow even   
though he doesn't want to.  
  
"I don't want to kill you." Matt says.  
  
"But you already have." The voice says.  
  
Suddenly a bright light shines on the figure and it's revealed to be Jake. But it's not Jake in a way. It looks   
like a cross between a Phalanx and Jake. Matt finds himself shocked but still dealing the fatal blow. He   
wakes with a start from yet another one of his nightmares.  
  
And now for episode 18…  
  
Matt still shaken goes to the bridge to find out what's going on.  
  
"We are picking up a distress signal." Joshua says.  
  
"Put it on screen." Janus says.  
  
A humanoid like man appears on the screen.  
  
"Please help us. Something has gone terribly wrong. If you are getting this then come and help us before   
it's too late." The man yells.   
  
The message goes off the screen.  
  
"That's all." Joshua says.  
  
"Can you trace the origin of the signal?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yeah. It appears to have come from the third planet from the sun of this system we are in." Joshua   
responds.  
  
"Okay plot a course for that and prepare to make contact when we are in range." Janus says.  
  
The ship approaches the planet and goes into orbit. The screen comes to life with the face of the same guy   
that made the distress signal.  
  
"We are answering your distress signal. What is the problem?" Janus asks.  
  
The guy on the screen looks confused.  
  
"I didn't send any distress signals. There is certainly not anything happening here to warrant such a   
signal." The man responds.  
  
"Uh okay. You wouldn't happen to have anybody else that could have used the communications on your   
planet. Someone that looks a lot like you?" Janus asks.  
  
"Look I don't know what kind of game this is but I am too busy for this." The man says.  
  
The screen goes blank as the communication is cut off from the planet side.  
  
"Okay what the heck is going on here?" Janus asks.  
  
"Looks suspicious to me. Maybe he's being forced or coerced into saying that. The people that was   
threatening him got to him before we could answer the signal." Matt responds.  
  
"I think we should ask to go planet-side and check things out for ourselves." Joshua says.  
  
"Agreed. Send a communication to him again." Janus says.  
  
Joshua does some stuff and the same face appears on the screen.  
  
"What is it now?" the man asks annoyed.  
  
"We would like to land on your planet and check out your people." Janus says.  
  
"That's sounds fine. As long as you leave your weapons behind." The man says.  
  
"Okay agreed. It will take us about five minutes to land." Janus says.  
  
The screen goes blank and the ship goes into its landing procedure. When it lands the hatch opens up and   
the ramp extends down. The five crew members all walks down the ramp.  
  
"There's a building that looks bigger than the others. I say we go there first." Janus says.  
  
The all enters the building and walk up to a desk with the guy they talked to sitting behind it.  
  
"Yea? Can I help you?" The man asks.  
  
"We're the ones you talked to and said we wanted to see your planet." Janus says.  
  
"I'm sorry but I have never seen you before. But if you want to see our wonderful planet then I'd be happy   
to give you a tour." The man says.  
  
The five look at each other confused.  
  
"But we just talked to you a few minutes ago. Or at least someone that looks and sounds like you." Janus   
says.  
  
"Well it wasn't with me. I'm sorry for the confusion." The man says.  
  
Janus motions for the others to join her in a corner.  
  
"This is getting stranger and stranger." Janus says.  
  
"I don't know what this guy is pulling but I don't like it." Matt says.  
  
They turn their attention to the man and start to walk back to him.  
  
[Zap]  
  
"Hello how can I help you?" The man asks.  
  
"We'd like to tour your planet." Janus replies.  
  
"I'd be happy to do that for you. What brings you to our planet?" The man asks.  
  
"Actually I don't know." Janus responds confused.  
  
"Yeah the last thing I remember is entering a new system. Why did we land on this planet anyway?"   
Joshua asks.  
  
"I don't know. But I want to take this tour." Cynthia responds.  
  
The man steps outside and beckons for them to follow.  
  
"As you can see our planet has a wonderful climate. Almost all year round we have warm weather. The   
only thing that changes in the year is some parts have more rainfall than others. Plus the temperature gets   
hotter at times than others." The man says.  
  
"Oh this feels great. We haven't been planet-side for awhile. Or at least on a planet this wonderful." Janus   
says taking a deep breath.  
  
[Zap]  
  
"Oh my god. We aren't gonna survive this are we?" Cynthia yells out.  
  
The others look around in confusion.  
  
"Wait a minute. When did this planet become a fertile one instead of a desert planet?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Who are you people?" The man asks.  
  
"We are explorers. Pirates stranded us here after they hijacked our ship. But we were stranded on a desert   
planet." Janus responds.  
  
"We have no record of a ship landing on this planet in a long time. We would know if one did land." The   
man says.  
  
"Something is very wrong here." Matt says.  
  
Janus takes out a scanner and scans the area.  
  
"I am not picking up any strange readings. I am picking up a faint disturbance that is fading rapidly. If I   
had to guess when it happened I would say about a minute ago." Janus says.  
  
"That's about when I blurted out that we aren't gonna survive and realized that things had changed."   
Cynthia says.  
  
"The disturbance seems to have a similar wave length to our brain patterns. Could it be disrupting our   
memories?" Janus wonders.  
  
[Zap]  
  
"Why are we standing around like this. We have a mission to get to." Matt says.  
  
"Wait a minute. What happened to the Phalanx base?" Janus asks looking around.  
  
"Who are you people?" The man asks.  
  
They point their weapons at him.  
  
"Who are you? Are you with the Phalanx?" Matt asks.  
  
"The Phalanx? I don't even know who that is." The man says afraid.  
  
"We don't have time to deal with this guy. I am gonna scan and find the base again." Janus says.  
  
Janus starts scanning and a frown comes over her face.  
  
"The coordinates for the base are no longer in this scanner. And I am picking up strange readings of a   
disturbance. It seems to match our brain waves." Janus says.  
  
"That may explain our confusion. Could it be affecting our memories?" Matt asks.  
  
"Possibly. I may be able to fashion something that can block it out so it won't affect us if it happens   
again." Janus says.  
  
After a few seconds Janus looks up from the scanner.  
  
"There. I think we should morph and alter ourselves in a way that we won't be affected." Janus says.  
  
[Zap]  
  
"This is gonna be cool. I can't wait to get into space for this mission." Joshua says.  
  
Joshua looks around in confusion.  
  
"Jake? Where are you?" Joshua asks.  
  
"What's going on here? The last thing I remember is that I was preparing to go on the space mission."   
Janus asks confused.  
  
"Who are you people?" The man asks.  
  
"That's what I was wondering. You don't look human. What are you doing on earth?" Matt asks.  
  
"Earth? You all are the aliens." The man says angrily.  
  
Janus sees the scanner in her hand and looks it its screen.  
  
"Where did this all come from? It seems to have picked up a strange reading and I somehow have put in   
details to morph?" Janus says confused.  
  
"Morph? Like power rangers. Wow I wish." Joshua says.  
  
"Apparently something is disrupting our memories and it's getting stronger every time." Janus says.  
  
Janus reads some more.  
  
"It lists a way for each of us to morph in the data." Janus says.  
  
They all shrug their shoulders and prepare to say their call.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha beta." Matt says.  
  
[Zap]  
  
"Who are all you guys?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Who are you?" The man asks.  
  
"So the data was correct. It has disrupted our memories. Except for mine. I guess the morphing idea   
worked. Now listen to me guys. You must morph now. Cynthia say power ranger delta. Joshua say   
power ranger gamma. Janus say power ranger omega." Matt says.  
  
"Why should we trust you? We don't even know you." Joshua says.  
  
"Janus look at your scanner. It will verify what I am saying. And hurry before the disruption happens   
again." Matt says.  
  
Janus looks at the scanner.  
  
"He's right." Janus says.  
  
They all shrug and morph.  
  
"Let's get back to the ship." Matt says.  
  
"But what about the people of this planet?" Janus asks.  
  
"I don't think there is a way to save them unfortunately." Matt responds.  
  
They all race for the ship and enter it.  
  
"Wow this is cool." Joshua says.  
  
"I guess I better pilot this since none of you have any memories of using this." Matt says.  
  
The ship lifts off. Once it is in space the other rangers get their memories back.  
  
"What happened?" Joshua asks.  
  
"We were being affected by a memory disruptive energy wave. It appears that with every wave we lost   
more and more of our memories." Janus says.  
  
"We are getting a strange signal from the planet." Joshua says.  
  
On screen the man they met before is sitting but he's acting strangely. Almost like a child.  
  
"Where's my mommy. I need my mommy." The man says in a childlike voice.  
  
A power surge reading comes from the planet and the man on screen starts to suck his thumb and curl up in   
a ball.  
  
"What's going on with him?" Joshua asks.  
  
"With each wave his memories are being disrupted. At this point I'd say he has no memories of anything   
beyond when he was 2 years old." Janus says.  
  
"That's what would have happened to us if we had stayed long enough?" Joshua asks shakily.  
  
"Yeah." Janus responds.  
  
"What will happen to the people of that planet?" Matt asks.  
  
"They will keep on losing their memory until they have none at all." Janus responds sadly.  
  
"I wish there was something we could do to save them." Joshua says.  
  
"I know. Well for now set a course for the next system." Janus says.  
  
The ship comes to life and jumps to light speed. Meanwhile on the planet that once housed the dark core, a   
group of rogue Phalanx is searching through the rubble.  
  
"Have you found any remaining traces of the dark core?" A voice asks.  
  
"No sir. But we haven't finished our search. We are almost done and will return in about thirty minutes."   
The grunt responds.  
  
Suddenly a surge of light hits the lead grunt.  
  
"Are you okay?" another grunt asks.  
  
The affected grunt blasts the others.  
  
"I'm just fine." Dark Core says.  
  
To be continued…  
  
For the next 5 weeks the rangers will face their greatest challenges ever individually. They will each face   
a moment of truth. Next week is the first chapter in the trials of the rangers mini series.  
  
Joshua must survive without his bio suit. Buried alive in a series of underground tunnels. He must walk   
again.  
  
  
  



	19. the trials of the rangers chapter 1 supe...

Power Rangers Cyber #19 The trials of the rangers chapter 1: Superabled  
  
Previously on Power Rangers Cyber  
  
"Have you found any remaining traces of the Dark Core?" A voice asks.  
  
"No sir. But we haven't finished our search. We are almost done and will return in about 30 minutes." The   
grunt responds.  
  
Suddenly a surge of light hits the lead grunt.  
  
"Are you okay?" another grunt asks.  
  
The affected grunt blasts the others.  
  
"I'm just fine." The grunt says in a voice that is eerily like the Dark Core's.  
--The forgotten ones--  
  
The grunt stretches and looks around.  
  
"Ah it feels good to have a body again." Dark Core says.  
  
Dark Core accesses the grunts memory banks.  
  
"Hmmm. My link to the Phalanx collective was broken when my computer body was destroyed. A need a   
new link." Dark Core says.  
  
Pictures flash in front of Dark Core's head. It stops on the picture of the three core lords.  
  
"Ah that's the answer to rejoining the party. And I just happen to be wearing the right kind of costume."   
Dark Core says laughing.  
  
And now for episode 19…  
  
Joshua is sitting in a shuttlecraft relaxing back and reading a book.   
  
"We have now entered the target system." The computer voice says.  
  
Joshua puts down the book and looks at the console. He guides the ship towards a particular planet.  
  
"This is Joshua. I request an audience with your master astrologer." Joshua says.  
  
A face appears on the screen in appearance.  
  
"Welcome traveler. Why do you request a audience?" The man onscreen asks.  
  
"My crewmates need star charts so we can find our way back home." Joshua responds.  
  
"Wait a sec while I consult with him." The man says.   
  
The screen goes blank and stays that way for ten minutes. Finally the man's face reappears.  
  
"He will see you. Please land at these coordinates." The man says.  
  
"I am not familiar with your coordinate system." Joshua says.  
  
"We have your ship on scans. We will guide." The man says.  
  
After a few minutes of guiding Joshua is ready to land his craft. He gently lands it and exits the ship. The   
man he talked to is waiting for him.  
  
"Welcome. Follow me." The man says.  
  
Joshua follows him to a small hut and enters it. In it is a woman sitting behind a desk.  
  
"Welcome. My name Dale, I heard that you need some star charts." Dale says.  
  
"Yeah we are new to this galaxy and we are trying to get our bearings so we can return to our own galaxy."   
Joshua says.  
  
"I too am trapped in an unfamiliar galaxy. I have been here for years now." Dale says.  
  
"Really? Maybe we can help each other. I come from a ship that can travel distances fairly fast." Joshua   
says.  
  
"I will give you my star charts." Dale says.  
  
"I am gonna return to my shuttle and contact my ship to come get me." Joshua says.  
  
When Joshua leaves Dale and the other guy look at each other.  
  
"He seems perfect for the trial." Dale says.  
  
"But it could kill him." The man says.  
  
"If it does than I will know he isn't worthy." Dale says.  
  
Joshua enters the shuttle and turns on the communication.  
  
"This is Joshua calling the Megavoyager." Joshua says.  
  
"This is Janus. Did you find anything?" Janus asks.  
  
"I found a woman that has extensive star charts. She claims to be from another galaxy as well." Joshua   
responds.  
  
"This time I want to go down to the planet and see the charts for myself to make sure they are for real."   
Janus says.  
  
"Okay. What is your estimated time of arrival?" Joshua asks.  
  
"About two hours." Janus responds.  
  
"Okay. Joshua out." Joshua says then turns the communication off.  
  
He steps out from the ship and starts to walk back towards the building. Suddenly a huge earthquake hits   
and knocks him to the ground. Before he can get up the ground falls out from beneath him. He lands hard   
and gets knocked out by a rock. An hour later he wakes up groggily. It takes him a few minutes to   
remember where he is and what happened.  
  
"Wha? Where am I." Joshua asks himself.  
  
There is nothing to see, as it is completely pitch black. Joshua remembers alarmingly that he fell   
underground during an earthquake. It seems like he is buried alive. Joshua reaches into his pocket and   
takes out his light and turns it on.  
  
"If rocks are not on top of me then why can't I get up?" Joshua wonders.  
  
He pushes himself up and tries to stand but he falls back down.  
  
"What's wrong with my legs?" Joshua wonders.  
  
He feels himself and is alarmed to realize that his bio suit is gone.  
  
"This is Joshua. Can anybody out there here me?" Joshua yells into his communicator.  
  
Nothing answers but static. Joshua beams the light around to see if he is trapped in a pocket. But he sees   
what appears to be a passageway both in front of him and behind him.  
  
"Well I can't afford to just go anywhere." Joshua says.  
  
He takes out a scanner hoping that it is still any good. Luckily it seemed to have survived the fall.   
  
"Now tell me where to go to get out of this place." Joshua says to the scanner.  
  
The scanner screen shows a vast array of tunnels around him.  
  
"Great. How am I ever gonna crawl through all this?" Joshua asks himself.  
  
"You can't. You have to walk." A voice says out of nowhere.  
  
The voice startles Joshua and he almost drops the scanner.  
  
"Who? Who are you?" Joshua asks confused.  
  
"I am your inner power. You know you could have walked along time ago if you tried your best but you   
didn't." The voice responds.  
  
"I was…" Joshua starts to say.  
  
"Too afraid that if you started to walk again that you would get in another accident." The voice finishes for   
him.  
  
"Yeah." Joshua says softly.  
  
"You have a lot to do to get out of here but first you must walk." The voice says.  
  
Josh tries to get up on his legs again but falls again.  
  
"I can't do it." Joshua says crying.  
  
"You have been through worse than this since you have come to this strange galaxy. This is simple by   
comparison. Now draw from your inner strength and stand and walk." The voice says loudly.  
  
Joshua takes a deep breath and stands up. He slowly starts walking. After a few steps it starts to get easier.  
  
"I can't believe it." Joshua says.  
  
"Believe it. You have overcome your physical limitations." The voice says.  
  
Joshua takes a look at the scanner and starts heading in the direction of the tunnels leading upwards. Along   
the way he comes to a dead end. He takes out his blaster but then thinks better of it. He doesn't want to   
cause a cave in.  
  
"Now what?" Joshua wonders.  
  
He backtracks and chooses another path but it too ends in a dead end. He goes to ever path the scanner can   
find and they all are dead-ended.  
  
"I'm trapped." Joshua says scared.  
  
"Don't rely on technology. Use your intelligence to find a way out." The voice says.  
  
Joshua goes back to where he woke up and goes the other direction even though the scanner shows a dead   
end. It definitely does not end in a dead end. He finally reaches a dead end but he can feel a slight draft   
which tells him that there is some crack to let air in.  
  
"This is Joshua can anybody here me?" Joshua says again into his communicator.  
  
"You are still relying on technology. You must free yourself." The voice says.  
  
Joshua feels from where the draft is coming from and pushes around the area. The rocks around the area   
seem loose but they won't move enough with his pushing and budging. Joshua finally just punches the   
wall. His hand hurts but the rocks fall off and he sees daylight. He pushes around some more till the   
opening is big enough for him to go through. Once he is outside he collapses on the ground from   
exhaustion.  
  
"So there you are. I have been looking for you. I am glad to see you survived the earthquake." Dale says.  
  
"I barely survived it. Was caught in a cave in and knocked out." Joshua says out of breath.  
  
Dale helps Joshua return to her house while they wait for the ship to come. Janus comes out of the ship   
after it lands.  
  
"These star charts seem genuine." Janus asks.  
  
Janus and the others go to the bridge to enter the star chart data in.  
  
"That's it! The computer has our location now. It's only a matter of getting back to the edge of the   
galaxy." Janus says happily.  
  
"Looks like we got pretty far away though. May take us a few weeks." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah but at least we will be heading in the right direction at last." Janus says.  
  
"Well shall we set a course for home?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Yes let's." Janus says.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week is Cynthia's trial. Will she sacrifice the male rangers to finally belong somewhere?  



	20. the trials of the rangers chapter 2 the ...

Power Rangers Cyber #20 the trials of the rangers chapter 2: The Amazonian way.  
  
Previously on power rangers cyber…  
  
"That's it! The computer has our location now. It's only a matter of getting back to the edge of the   
galaxy." Janus says happily.  
  
"Looks like we got pretty far away though. May take us a few weeks." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah but at least we will be heading in the right direction at last." Janus says.  
  
"Well shall we set a course for home?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Yes let's." Janus says.  
  
And now for episode 20…  
  
The ranger ship continues its trip to the edge of this galaxy. It enters a new system and inside the ship the   
sensors start to go haywire.  
  
"What's going on?" Janus asks.  
  
"There seems to be a lot of ion interference in this system. It's causing the sensors to black out except for   
intermittent bursts every few seconds. I can still get a good reading of this sector but it will take a lot   
longer." Joshua replies.  
  
"Okay do it and as fast as possible. I have a bad feeling." Janus says.  
  
After a few minutes Joshua looks up.  
  
"Sensors are picking up a ship approaching us." Joshua says.  
  
Joshua looks some more at the readings.  
  
"They are hailing us." Matt says.  
  
The screen comes alive with the vision of a woman in warrior garb. She looks tough and glares at the   
crewmates.  
  
"This is Arla of the warrior tribe. You are trespassing in our sector. Please identify yourselves." Arla says.  
  
"This is Janus of the voyager ship. We are mearly passing through your system on our way home. We   
come in peace." Janus says.  
  
"Well you do have a woman in command. That is good." Arla says.  
  
"Yeah well we also have men on board." Janus says.  
  
"Really? What do they do? Are they slaves?" Arla says.  
  
Janus looks uncomfortable and responds, "Uh no. They are crewmembers like I am."  
  
"You have them as equals?" Arla says with disgust.  
  
"Yeah. Where we come from both men and women are equal." Janus responds.  
  
"You have a strange culture indeed. Perhaps we can meet somewhere and discuss it." Arla says.  
  
"That would be good. If you don't mind us bringing weapons for defensive mean only of course." Janus   
says.  
  
"That would be acceptable as long as the men aren't armed." Arla says.  
  
Janus looks uneasily at the others but they all nod in agreement.  
  
"It may be the only way to pass through. If we have to circumnavigate around their area, who known how   
much time that will take." Cynthia says.  
  
"Agreed then. What is the place you want to meet at?" Janus asks.  
  
"It should be neutral. Not on our ship or yours. We have a planet that we live on when we are not   
exploring in space. We have just a location that is considered neutral for these occasions." Arla responds.  
  
"Okay just tell us where it is and we will go there." Janus says.  
  
Arla gives the location and both ships take off. After a few minutes they come to a beautiful planet.   
Sensors show it is mostly a jungle type environment. The ship lands on the planet while the warrior ship   
stays in orbit and a shuttle lands.   
  
"I would like to stay behind. I think 2 men are enough." Andros says.  
  
The rest exit the ship and the shuttle at the same time and greet each other.  
  
"Welcome to our wonderful planet. I hope you will enjoy your visit." Arla says.  
  
Now that Janus gets a full view of her, she is impressed with Arla's elaborate armor. The other women that   
came off with her also have armor but not as fancy. Supposedly showing that Arla is the leader. The other   
women frown at the men but Arla motions them off.  
  
"These men are acceptable cause they are that way in these people's culture. Since we want to hear about a   
new culture we are allowing them this way. But they still must follow rules when here. They must never   
touch a warrior. They must never spy on one while she is undressed." Arla says.  
  
Matt thinks about what these full figured women must look like naked but then takes that thought out of his   
head.  
  
"Your culture seems similar…" Joshua starts to say.  
  
"Silence. You must only speak when spoken too." One of the other women yells.  
  
"I know what he was gonna say and can finish for him. Your culture seems similar to another one that   
exists on our home planet. They are called the amazons. They too are a group of warrior women. They   
have very similar beliefs as you do." Janus says.  
  
While they were talking some of the other women are eyeing Cynthia.  
  
"This other woman is a fine example for a warrior. Is she one?" A woman asks.  
  
"Well sort of." Janus responds.  
  
"You would make a fine warrior tribe member." Another woman says.  
  
"Really? I always have been fascinated by the legends of the amazons. I always wondered if I could be   
one." Cynthia says smiling.  
  
"Perhaps you could become one of us." Arla says, finished conversing with Janus.  
  
"But I want to go home to the people I know." Cynthia says.  
  
"You could become an honorary one. You would have something to be proud of." Arla says.  
  
"That would be great." Cynthia says smiling even more.  
  
"And we would gladly let a warrior tribe member pass through our system." Arla says.  
  
"Then it works out great for all of us." Janus says.  
  
"Your initiation will be tomorrow morning. For now let us celebrate and party." Arla says.  
  
The other women start yelling and chanting.  
  
"I'm sorry but your men will have to stay behind. We have somewhere where they can go until this is   
over." Arla says.  
  
"It's okay. I never liked tribal ceremonies anyway." Matt whispers to Janus.  
  
Joshua nods in agreement. That night a wild party is going on with women dancing and chanting. Janus   
and Arla are sitting in the corner drinking a tribal drink.  
  
"So do these amazons still exist today?" Arla asks.  
  
"A bit. Not as much as they did in the past." Janus says.  
  
"Well I am glad to hear that some women on your planet still hold the same ideals that some of their   
ancestors did." Arla says.  
  
Meanwhile Joshua and Matt are sitting in a hut looking around bored.  
  
"This is stupid. I can't believe that they just put us here with nothing to do." Joshua says.  
  
"I guess we should be thankful that they didn't make slaves out of us." Matt says.  
  
"Let's get our of here and look around." Joshua says.  
  
"That would not be a good idea. If we get caught it could mean big trouble." Matt says.  
  
"Nah. It will be okay if we just stay away from that shindig." Joshua says.  
  
Joshua takes off and Matt follows him to keep an eye on him. Meanwhile back at the party, Janus and Arla   
are still talking.  
  
"You are trying to tell me that men used to rule over women on your planet. And women allowed it?" Arla   
asks in disgust.  
  
"Well we were brought up with the idea that we were weaker should serve our man." Janus responds.  
  
Arla nods her head in disgust.  
  
"But things have changed in the past fourty years. A civil rights movement began. Now we are considered   
equal. There are still men that exert power over us but they are delt with. As well with women that exert   
power over men." Janus says.  
  
"This equality is a foreign concept to us. How could men be equals to us? Men are not good warriors."   
Arla says.  
  
"Actually the three men on my crew are very good warriors. In fact one of them is the most powerful   
warrior. And I am the second most powerful." Janus says.  
  
Joshua and Matt are walking around and spy what looks like a lake.  
  
"Oh a lake. Feel like a little dip?" Joshua asks Matt.  
  
"Not me. You go right ahead. But I would check first." Matt says but it's too late.   
  
Joshua runs for the lake and trips over something. When he turns to see what he trips over and does a   
double take when he sees a naked body.  
  
"Who dares interrupt my sleep." The woman says.  
  
When she sees Joshua she takes out her sword from her armor laying on the ground.  
  
"You! You have violated one of our most sacred rules. You have seen one of us without clothes on. For   
that you must die." The woman says.  
  
"No wait please." Matt yells as he just barely stops himself from getting into view of the naked warrior.  
  
"Another one. And one that dares to talk to a warrior?" The woman asks with anger in her voice.  
  
Meanwhile at the party a group of women rush in.  
  
"Your ladyship. One of the men this woman brought has violated one of the rules. He has seen one of us   
naked." One of the women says.  
  
"They would never do that on purpose. It must have been an accident." Janus says.  
  
"Accident or not he must be punished. Bring him to me." Arla says.  
  
Joshua is dragged in front of Arla.  
  
"For violating our precious law you must be put to death." Arla says.  
  
"No please." Cynthia says running towards them.  
  
"Ah our potential sister. You must put him to death if you are to become one of us." Arla says.  
  
"What?" Cynthia asks horrified.  
  
"You are responsible partially for what the men on your crew do. You must show your loyalty to us by   
carrying out the punishment." Arla says.  
  
Arla puts a sword in Cynthia's hand. Cynthia looks at the sword and then at Joshua who is knows   
kneeling.  
  
"Do it Cynthia. If it will get us home." Joshua says.  
  
Cynthia raises the sword and pauses. Finally she throws the sword to the side. The other women all draw   
their swords.  
  
"How dare you refuse." Arla yells.  
  
"I want to be a warrior but I don't believe in your beliefs. I believe that it was an accident and he doesn't   
deserve to die." Cynthia says.  
  
Arla's only response is to swing her sword at Cynthia who backs away.  
  
"Okay this is out of control. Let's morph." Matt says.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha beta." Matt says.  
  
His suit starts to come on but something goes wrong and it pulls back.  
  
"Cyber ranger delta." Cynthia yells.  
  
The same thing happens for her.  
  
"What's going on here?" Matt yells as the warrior women advance on them.  
  
"I think the ion storm is disrupting our armor." Janus yells back.  
  
"Well that's just great. Now what do we do?" Matt yells.  
  
Matt just barely dodges a vicious sword swipe.   
  
"I hate to do this but I think we need to blast our way out." Janus says.  
  
They all take out their blasters and try to fire but the blasters short out. A swipe from Arla cuts off   
Cynthia's top. Something on her makes the other women pull back.  
  
"The mark of the chosen one." Arla says.  
  
The other women start to bow.  
  
"What's going on?" Cynthia asks confused.  
  
"There is a legend that says that one day a chosen one from far away would come to lead us into a new era.   
You have the mark." Arla says.  
  
"A leader? Really?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Yes and a great leader. Better than any one we have had before." Arla responds.  
  
"I cannot be your leader. I must return home." Cynthia says.  
  
"That is sad but we cannot make you stay. What shall we do about the law breaker?" Arla asks.  
  
"If you give him to me I will take him with me and make sure he never comes back here again." Cynthia   
says.  
  
"It shall be done. Who shall lead in your absence?" Arla asks.  
  
Cynthia puts her arm out and looks around. Arla is startled when Cynthia's arm lays on her head.  
  
"Me? After I almost put one of your own crew to death?" Arla asks.  
  
"Yes. I think you make a great leader even if I don't agree with your beliefs." Cynthia responds.  
  
Arla stands up and bows once more.  
  
"Thanx you and may your journey be quick. If you make it home will you tell your amazons about us?"   
Arla asks.  
  
"Yeah if I meet one." Cynthia says laughing.  
  
They all say goodbye and head back to their ship. The ship takes off and goes into lightspeed. Meanwhile   
in another part of the galaxy, a grunt is being announced in front of the core lords.  
  
"My lords. A grunt would like to talk to you about an urgent matter." The general says.  
  
"He can come in here now." One says.  
  
The general nods and bows. He opens the door and the grunt steps forward.  
  
"What is the urgent matter you would like to discuss?" Two asks.  
  
"I believe that there is a threat to your power waiting to take over." The grunt says.  
  
"And who might that be?" Three asks.  
  
"ME!" Dark core yells.  
  
An energy burst crosses the space between the grunt and One.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week it's Matt's turn. When Matt and the crew come upon a planet under siege by a very powerful   
enemy he must decide whether to keep his loyalty to the military by getting home, or by helping a weak   
side in an unfair sided battle.  
  
  
  



	21. the trials of the rangers chapter 3 the ...

Power Rangers Cyber #21 The trials of the rangers chapter 3: the rebellion.  
  
Previously on Power Rangers…  
  
"What is the urgent matter you would like to discuss?" Two asks.  
  
"I believe that there is a threat to your power waiting to take over." The grunt says.  
  
"And who might that be?" Three asks.  
  
"ME!" Dark Core yells.  
  
An energy burst crosses the space between the grunt and One.  
----  
  
The ranger ship is passing through yet another sector. On board they are looking at a distress call.  
  
"Anybody that can hear us please come. We are under attack by a very powerful enemy. They have us   
pinned down with their weapons." A humanoid man says on screen.  
  
A big explosion goes off behind the man and he looks back in fear.  
  
"Their here. Please help us." The man says.  
  
The communication is cut off but right before it goes out, the crew catches a glimpse of something they   
hoped they would never see again. A Phalanx grunt.  
  
And now for episode 21…  
  
"The Phalanx are attacking a colony? I thought they were supposed to be peaceful. At least the rogue   
faction." Janus says.  
  
"Well the corrupted faction wasn't." Matt says.  
  
"Yeah but didn't we destroy them?" Joshua asks.  
  
"We destroyed their leader Dark Core. But that doesn't mean that they couldn't still fight in his name."   
Janus responds.  
  
"Well the question here is should we help them?" Matt asks.  
  
"I say we do. It sounds like it's an unfair fight." Cynthia responds.  
  
"Don't forget that we are only hearing one side of the conflict but I still agree with you." Janus says.  
  
Joshua traces the signal to a planet nearby and they approach it.  
  
"There's no sign of any ships." Joshua says.  
  
"Could it already be over and the ships left?" Matt asks.  
  
"Scan the surface." Janus responds.  
  
Joshua does some scanning and says, "I am not picking up any weapons fire. But there are lifesigns. No   
Phalanx but a bunch of other life signs."   
  
"See if you can contact anybody down there." Janus says.  
  
Joshua does some stuff on the console. The screen comes to life with the same person that sent the distress   
signal.  
  
"Oh thank god someone has come to help us." The man says.  
  
"What happened to the Phalanx?" Janus asks.  
  
"Who? Oh you must mean the phage. They found what they were looking for and took off. That's the   
way it always goes with us." The man responds.  
  
"What were they looking for?" Janus asks.  
  
"They took our main weapon we use to defend ourselves. Every time they come they take something. Last   
time it was our supplies." The man says.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yes we have had our skirmishes with the Phalanx." Matt adds.  
  
"If you could come down planet-side and help some of our sick and wounded. That would help a lot." The   
man says.  
  
Janus looks around and the others nod in agreement.  
  
"Okay we will land in about a half an hour. If you could give us the location of your base." Janus says.  
  
After they find out the ship lands on the planet and they all exit the ship. The man meets them.  
  
"My name is Jarod. Thank you so much for coming. Please follow me and I will take you to our central   
base." Jarod says.  
  
They follow him a short way to a large building and enter it.  
  
"Now do you know why they attack you?" Janus asks.  
  
"Cause we are Phalanx. Or we used to be Phalanx." Jarod answers.  
  
"Say what?" Matt asks.  
  
"We were the first line of Phalanx to look more like the species that was assimilated. The Dark Core   
figured that we would be much harder to detect. But the only thing they didn't count on was that their   
control on us was less absolute." Jarod responds.  
  
"We destroyed the Dark Core." Matt says.  
  
"But that's impossible. The core lords would never do something like this." Jarod says.  
  
"Well we used to trust them also. Until they almost sacrificed us to destroy the Dark Core." Matt says.  
  
"You are the chosen ones?" Jarod asks.  
  
"That's what they called us and gave us powers. But we don't consider us that anymore. We want nothing   
to do with them after they betrayed us." Matt responds.  
  
"Then you could be even more help to us then I thought. You could help fend off the attacks of the   
Phalanx that are assaulting us." Jarod says.  
  
"I think we could do that." Janus says.  
  
Matt motions for Janus to come over with him away from Jarod.  
  
"What is it?" Janus asks.  
  
"You are forgetting that we decided to never deal with the Phalanx again." Matt responds.  
  
"These people are in danger." Janus says.  
  
"Another thing is a loyalty we have to the special ops and the military. We were supposed to be back   
within days of our mission start. It's been almost a half a year now. We have an opportunity to return   
home and we should take it." Matt says.  
  
"There's a reason why we got these powers. The be rangers and help people in need like these people."   
Janus says.  
  
"I still think we should keep focused on getting home." Matt says.  
  
"I agree after we help these people." Janus says.  
  
"Okay fine." Matt says.  
  
They walk back towards the man.  
  
"Okay we will help you as much as we can." Janus says.  
  
"Thank you." Jarod says.  
  
Joshua has been scanning with a frown on his face the whole time they talked.  
  
"I'm picking up some strange readings coming from the east. It looks like a cloaking device." Joshua says.  
  
"We don't have anything like that." Jarod says.  
  
"Perhaps we should go and check it out. I have a feeling that it has something to do with your Phalanx   
problem." Janus says.  
  
They all head along with Jarod while Joshua keep on scanning along the way. He comes to a stop a few   
meters away.  
  
"This is where the cloaking readings are coming from." Joshua says.  
  
He reaches out and feels around for a surface. Suddenly a hand comes out of nowhere and grabs his hand.  
  
"Yipe." Joshua yells out.  
  
The hand comes out and a body is connected to it. A very large Phalanx comes out of nowhere. He is fully   
armored and tough looking.  
  
"That's him. That's the guy that lead the forces." Jarod says frightened.  
  
"Who are you?" Janus asks.  
  
"My name is Traitos. I am the leader of the third fractured faction of the great Phalanx." Traitos responds.  
  
"Third?" Joshua asks.  
  
"I was once under the command of the Dark Core until you destroyed him. After that I formed my own   
faction. But unlike the others, I don't believe in taking other cultures into ours. I believe in destroying   
them." Traitos says.  
  
"Your mad. Our species cannot survive for long without taking other species into our own." Jarod says.  
  
"I have found a way for us to survive without assimilating. I will destroy anything that gets in my way.   
Including you traitors and these chosen ones." Traitos says.  
  
"What do you mean you have to assimilate to survive?" Janus asks Jarod.  
  
"It's a form of reproduction for our species. When we developed ourselves into a cyberorganic species we   
unfortunately made ourselves sterile." Jarod says.  
  
"Enough talk. I have decided to stop stealing from you and to destroy you all. You are weak and the   
weakness in our species must be eliminated." Traitos says.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it." Matt says.  
  
"And we do have something to say about it." Janus says.  
  
"Cyber suits engage." Joshua says.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha beta." Matt yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger delta." Cynthia yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger gamma." Joshua yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger omega." Janus yells.  
  
"Masked ranger power." Andros yells.  
  
As soon as they are morphed they take out their weapons.  
  
"You think you can defeat me? Hah I find that laughable." Traitos says.  
  
"Virus cannon fire." Janus says.  
  
A beam of energy shoots out of her cannon and strikes Traitos. But instead of affecting him it just makes   
him laugh more.  
  
"You think a virus can defeat me? A Phalanx elite?" Traitos asks.  
  
"I've been working on a new cannon weapon using nanites. I believe that they will destroy him from the   
inside out." Janus whispers.  
  
"Nanite power." Janus yells.  
  
She fires the cannon again and this time something happens.  
  
"What's going on? I am being eaten from the inside out." Traitos asks.  
  
"Now let's bring them together and finish him off." Matt says.  
  
They bring their weapons together to form the megacyber weapon. They fire a big beam at Traitos and he   
blows up. Suddenly he reappears bigger than before.  
  
"We need the megazord." Matt says.  
  
"No. It's still too damaged to fight." Janus says.  
  
"We don't have any choice." Matt says.  
  
They morph into their zords and form the megazord.  
  
"Titan sword power up." Janus says.  
  
"I will destroy you and everyone you have come to protect." Traitos says.  
  
Traitos takes his own blade and smashes it into the megazord. The megazord strikes back but the sword   
just bounces harmlessly off the armor.  
  
"It's no use. We don't have enough power." Janus says.  
  
Traitos fires a beam of energy that tears into the megazord and knocks it down.  
  
"It's time to finish this." Traitos says.  
  
He swings his sword up and prepares to deal the fatal blow. Suddenly a beam of fire strikes down from   
space and knocks Traitos back hard.  
  
"What was that?" Traitos says getting back up.  
  
The mighty horse comes down and lands.  
  
"What is that?" Andros asks.  
  
"It's the zord that the future masked ranger used." Janus responds.  
  
The mighty horse kneels down in front of Andros.  
  
"You want to help us?" Andros asks.  
  
Andros steps up on the horse's head and mounts on its back. The mighty horse once again blows fire at   
Traitos.   
  
"We need something other than this. Fighting mode." Andros says.  
  
Suddenly the horse starts changing configuration and his fore legs become arms with a sword and he lands   
on two feet.  
  
"Ah this is more like it." Andros says.  
  
"I have had enough of this. Time to end this." Traitos says.  
  
Traitos rushes towards the mighty horse, preparing to strike it with his sword. The sword strike is reflected   
by mighty horse's powerful sword. Meanwhile the megazord gets back up.  
  
"Let's finish this now." Janus says.  
  
Missiles come firing out of the megazord and the mighty horse fires a beam of energy from its sword.   
They all strike Traitos at the same time throwing him to the ground.  
  
"You haven't seen the last of me. Nobody defeats me and lives to tell about it." Traitos says then   
disappears.  
  
"It's time to rid this planet of the bad Phalanx presence." Andros says.  
  
He brings his sword down on the area that is cloaked. It causes explosions that bring down the cloaking   
device long enough to show the building explode. They all power down and return to where Jarod is.  
  
"You are amazing. Thank you so much." Jarod says.  
  
They say their good-byes and they all board the ship and take off. Jarod goes into the building and   
activates the screen. Traitos appears.  
  
"Did you get the data from the battle?" Traitos asks.  
  
"Yes. I will upload everything we got." Jarod says.  
  
"Good. I said that nobody defeats me and gets away with it and I meant it. I won't rest until I have the   
head of the masked ranger on a pike." Traitos says.  
  
"Yes my lord." Jarod says bowing.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week is Andros's turn. He must face his past to help save someone else's future when a monster   
kidnaps a young girl right in front of her brother.  



	22. the trials of the rangers chapter 4 out ...

Power Rangers Cyber #22 The trials of the rangers chapter 4: out of the past  
  
Previously on power rangers…  
  
"Did you get the data from the battle?" Traitos asks.  
  
"Yes. I will upload everything we got." Jarod says.  
  
"Good. I said that nobody defeats me and gets away with it and I meant it. I won't rest until I have the   
head of the masked ranger on a pike." Traitos says.  
  
"Yes my lord." Jarod says bowing.  
  
  
Dale is talking to someone on her wrist communicator in her quarters.  
  
"How has the trials gone so far?" A voice asks.  
  
"Excellent. The first three passed." Dale responds.  
  
"Who is next to be tested?" The voice asks.  
  
"The one called Andros." Dale responds.  
  
"Ah his trial will be difficult. He must face his past." The voice says.  
  
"This past could destroy him mentally." Dale says.  
  
"If it does then he isn't worthy." The voice says.  
  
  
And now for episode 22…  
  
The ship is still heading for home but something is wrong with the engines.  
  
"What's going on?" Janus asks as the ship is rocking back and forth.  
  
"The engines are malfunctioning. I can't figure out why though." Joshua answers.  
  
"Find the nearest inhabitable planet and land." Janus says.  
  
Joshua nods. Outside the ship rockily the ship heads for a planet nearby and lands. They all exit the ship   
and look around.  
  
"Please you have to help me. My baby, someone has taken my baby." A woman screams running up to the   
rangers.  
  
"Please calm down mam and take us to where we can talk some more." Janus says.  
  
The woman walks towards a house and motions for them to follow her. They enter the house and see   
nothing but a young boy sitting on a chair rocking back and forth and nothing else.  
  
"This is her brother." The woman says.  
  
"Now please tell us what happened if you can." Janus says in a calming voice.  
  
"I don't know exactly. He was playing with my daughter outside and I heard a scream. I ran out there and   
he was just standing there and she was gone." The mother says crying.  
  
"So he must of saw something." Matt says.  
  
"And he is in shock." Janus says looking at the non-responsive brother.  
  
"He hasn't said a word since I found him outside after the scream." The mother says.  
  
Meanwhile Andros is standing off to the side silent. But inside his head an inner turmoil is raging.  
  
"Help me Andros." Karone screams as Darkonda is holding her.  
  
"Karone." Andros screams.  
  
Andros tries to reach out to her but the further he reaches, the farther away she seems to get.  
  
"You will never see her again." Darkonda says laughing.  
  
Suddenly they both disappear and are replaced by Astronema.  
  
"Hello dear brother." Astronema says.  
  
"NO!" Andros screams.  
  
He looks around and realizes that he said it in the real world also as everybody is looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean no? You won't help me?" The mother asks crying.  
  
"No. No wait. I'm sorry. I was just reliving a nightmare." Andros says.  
  
"Of course we will help you in any way we can." Janus says still looking at Andros in concern.  
  
"But I can't see much that we can do without any witnesses." Matt says.  
  
"I can go over the site where you found your son and scan it for any strange readings." Joshua says.  
  
Janus nods at Joshua and he walks over to where the mother points.  
  
"Could anyone else have seen it happen other than your son?" Matt asks.  
  
"If someone else did then they aren't coming forward. When I saw your ship land I thought someone that   
wasn't from this planet and therefore isn't as emotionally involved could help." The mother responds.  
  
"Should I go around asking some people?" Matt asks Janus.  
  
"Not by yourself. You're a stranger and they will be turned off by strangers asking questions." Janus   
responds.  
  
"It will be okay if I go with him." The mother says.  
  
They both walk off towards the town.   
  
"I'm gonna try to talk to the boy." Janus tells Andros.  
  
Andros nods but just stands there. Joshua is still scanning the area.  
  
"Hmm. No strange residual energy. The scream and her not being there so soon after it would suggest   
some kind of teleportation." Joshua says to himself.  
  
"Unless it was a monster." Andros says after walking over.  
  
"We can rule out the Phalanx and all the other species we have encountered thus far." Joshua says.  
  
Janus is inside talking to the boy quietly.  
  
"I am here to help you and your sister. But I can't do that unless I know what happened. You must have   
seen it happen. Who took your sister?" Janus says.  
  
The only answer the brother gives is to rock back and forth harder.  
  
"Oh. I'm sorry you had to go through such a life-changing event so early in your life. I know what it is   
like to not only lose a loved one but right before your eyes." Janus says remembering the death of her   
brother.  
  
Matt and the mother are walking around town looking for help.  
  
"Please I need help. My daughter has disappeared. I am looking for anyone that saw something." The   
mother says.  
  
"Don't you think that the only ones that saw it happen are the victim and the perpetrator?" A man asks.  
  
"Her brother also. But he is in shock and isn't talking." Matt responds.  
  
"I didn't see anything. I was taking a nap." Another man says.  
  
Finally they come to the last house that contains an old lady with binoculars.  
  
"I saw something strange. I was looking at the hills over in that direction. I saw two kids playing. A boy   
and a girl. I looked away and I heard a scream. I whipped the binoculars back and caught a glimpse of a   
strange shimmering being surrounding the girl and then she disappears. The brother was looking right at it   
when it happened." The old lady says.  
  
"My poor baby." The mother says crying.  
  
"Big deal. This thing happens all the time." The old lady says.  
  
"What do you mean?" The mother asks.  
  
"I have seen plenty of kidnappings but soon after it happens everybody forgets except me. Everybody   
always thinks I'm a kook. 'I don't have a daughter. I only have one child.' Is what they tell me. But I   
know the truth.  
  
"It could be a being that takes children and then makes the people of the city forget the child." Matt says.  
  
"But then why do I remember?" The mother asks.  
  
"Something must have been different this time. Maybe there were no witnesses before this time. Other   
than this lady of course." Matt responds.  
  
Matt's communicator comes to life.  
  
"Matt come back to the main center. Joshua has found something." Janus says.  
  
Matt and the mother say goodbye to the old lady and rush back to the main center of town.  
  
"I didn't come up with any kind of energy signature but I am detecting a strange wave of energy that is   
directed at the boy." Joshua says.  
  
"We met with a woman that claims that this has happened many times before but nobody remembers but   
her." Matt says.  
  
"We all thought she was a kook." The mother says.  
  
"Could this energy beam make people forget their short term memory?" Janus asks.  
  
"It's possible." Joshua responds.  
  
"But then why is it only focused on one boy instead of all of us?" Janus asks.  
  
"We were thinking that maybe this is the first time that anybody close to the kidnapped witnessed the   
kidnapping." Matt responds.  
  
"So whatever it is focusing it's energy on suppressing the boy." Janus says.  
  
Andros is once again silent and experiencing his nightmare.  
  
"You didn't save me so I became this." Astronema says.  
  
"No. I was too young to do anything about it. He was too powerful." Andros says.  
  
Suddenly the energy being reappears in front of everybody. It starts to walk towards the house with the   
brother in it.  
  
"No it's after my son." The mother yells.  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it. Cyber suit engage." Matt yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha beta." Matt yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger delta." Cynthia yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger Gamma." Joshua yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger omega." Janus yells.  
  
They all turn towards Andros but he is still in his nightmare world.  
  
"He's out of it. We are gonna have to deal with this ourselves." Matt says.  
  
They run up to the energy being but are reflected back by some energy barrier.  
  
"That's far enough. We will not let you take another child." Matt yells.  
  
They all take out their blasters and fire on the monster but the weapons do nothing at all. The monster   
enters the house.  
  
"No please. Don't let it take my boy." The mother screams now hysterical.  
  
"No I did save you." Andros yells in his nightmare world.  
  
"Not when it really counted." Astronema says.  
  
"Yes it did count. You were dead and my love and power brought you back." Andros says.  
  
He remembers the time that he walked down the ramp from the main base ship with Astronema's lifeless   
body in his hands. He sets her down and cries calling out her name. His tears suddenly change her into   
Karone and she comes around.  
  
"Thank you for saving me." Karone says.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't save you that day." Andros says crying.  
  
"It's okay. Like you said you saved me when it counted. When my life was at stake." Karone says smiling   
weakly.  
  
Karone and Andros embrace for a minute.  
  
"Your friends need you. It's time to let go of the past and help them." Karone says.  
  
Andros snaps out of his nightmare and sees the rangers fighting against energy being.  
  
"Masked ranger power." Andros says putting on his mask.  
  
Andros rushes at the monster but he is stopped by a voice in his head.  
  
"Stop." The voice says.  
  
"Wait." Andros says.  
  
The other rangers stop and so does the monster. The monster turns to face them all.  
  
"What's going on Andros?" Janus asks.  
  
"It's talking to me in my head. He wants to talk to the mother through me." Andros responds.  
  
Andros lowers his head and then raises it again but something has changed.  
  
"You remember me don't you?" The being asks.  
  
"Why would I remember you?" The mother asks.  
  
"You were once a historian were you not?" The being asks.  
  
"Yes I was. Wait a minute. I do remember seeing you somewhere." The mother responds.  
  
"But not in person." The being says.  
  
"Yes. In the history archives. Oh my god." The mother says putting a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Yes it is I that your ancestors made a pact with to save your species 200 years ago." The being says.  
  
"What pact?" A man who walked up during the conversation asks.  
  
"200 years ago a great disaster made your species sterile. Without my help you would have been extinct   
within about a century." The being says.  
  
"That is preposterous. Then why are we able to reproduce easily now?" The man asks.  
  
"Cause I came with help. Using my power and DNA I made it possible for your species to reproduce   
again. But it came with a price. A request. I said that one out of every 8 children would have my   
incredible power and ultimately become like me. I only asked that you would give me those children and   
you could keep the normal ones." The being says.  
  
"Okay supposing this is true, why aren't we giving up our children today?" The man asks skeptically.  
  
"Because 50 years ago your ancestors chose to forsake me. To keep the children that were special. They   
thought that I wouldn't do anything about it." The being responds.  
  
"So you have been taking the special children without our help." The mother says.  
  
"And erasing their memories so they forget they ever had those children and never know there was a   
problem." Matt says.  
  
"Yes." The being says.  
  
"Then why are you taking both my son and daughter?" The woman asks.  
  
"Cause they are twins. In extreme rare cases if twins are special then both of them are special." The being   
answered.  
  
"This is bull. You are taking our children and we won't stand for it." The man says angrily.  
  
"No he's right. It's all coming back to me. I read all about it when I was a historian. But for some reason I   
forgot about it when I stopped to raise a family." The mother says.  
  
"We need to bring it up with the council but I hope that we can agree to continue our pact." The mother   
says.  
  
"I don't like it that much but I am willing to keep an open mind if the council agrees." The man says.  
  
Andros snaps back to normal.  
  
"I'd say it's time to leave now. Let's go repair the engines." Janus says.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping us find out what is going on." The mother says shaking Janus's hand.  
  
"No problem. I am glad to help people." Janus says smiling.  
  
They return to the ship and Janus and Joshua take a look at the engines.  
  
"I am not seeing anything wrong with these engines." Joshua says frowning.  
  
They enter the ship and do an engine test.  
  
"They are working just fine." Joshua says.  
  
"But that's impossible. They were barely functioning when we landed." Matt says.  
  
"I don't know why but they are fine now." Joshua says.  
  
"Well anyway let's get off of this planet and continue home." Janus says.  
  
The ship lifts off and continues its journey. Meanwhile the dark core is taking control slowly of each core   
lord.  
  
"You cannot take control of us from that core. We made it so one of us couldn't take complete control of   
the core." Two says.  
  
"You fools. I took control of the original core. I am all-powerful. Do you think that I can't take control of   
your two?" Dark core asks laughing.  
  
"You will not succeed." Three says.  
  
"Yes I will and when I do the people that tried to destroy me will pay." Dark core says.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week is Janus's turn. A planet is on a collision course with its sun. It has the technology to divert   
disaster but the technology hasn't been used in centuries and has been forgotten. Can Janus help use it or   
will she and the rangers die with the planet trying.   
  



	23. the trials of the rangers chapter 5 the ...

Power Rangers Cyber #23 the trials of the rangers chapter 5: The end of a world  
  
Previously on power rangers…  
  
"You cannot take control of us from that core. We made it so one of us couldn't take complete control of   
the core." Two says.  
  
"You fools. I took control of the original core. I am all-powerful. Do you think that I can't take control of   
your two?" Dark core asks laughing.  
  
"You will not succeed." Three says.  
  
"Yes I will and when I do the people that tried to destroy me will pay." Dark core says.  
  
  
"I have been doing some scanning on the next sector to pass the time. I have found out something   
interesting." Joshua says.  
  
"What?" Janus asks.  
  
"I have plotted the orbit of their moon and it doesn't look good." Joshua responds.  
  
The orbit comes up on the main screen. The orbit line shows the moon colliding with the planet.  
  
"Oh my god. Are you sure?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yeah I am pretty sure." Joshua says.  
  
  
And now for episode 23…  
  
Meanwhile on the planet the scientists of the planet have just come up with the same conclusions.  
  
"Oh my god. We are all gonna die." A woman yells.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to save us?" A governor asks.  
  
"Not that I know of. We don't have to technology to evacuate." The scientist responds.  
  
"How long tell it's over?" The governor asks.  
  
"Well the planet will become extremely hostile long before the two bodies actually collide. It will start to   
have strong tidal currents. Giant tidal waves and tremendous stresses in the plates of the planet." The   
scientist responds." The scientist responds.  
  
"Isn't there anything that we can do?" The woman asks.  
  
"Not really other than prepare for the end." The scientist responds.  
  
"What about the ancient texts that talk of a way to get out of danger?" The governor asks.  
  
"Those are just a legend, a myth. Believe me I wish there was a way." The scientist responds.  
  
Meanwhile on the ranger ship Joshua is doing scans of the planet.  
  
"What are you up to?" Janus asks.  
  
"I have been scanning the planet ever since I have picked up a strange reading." Joshua says.  
  
"Have you found the source?" Janus asks.  
  
"Kind of. It seems like there are strange machines inside the planet that are giving off readings. I don't   
know what they are for." Joshua says.  
  
"Could they have something to do with the coming disaster?" Janus asks.  
  
"They seem to have powered up within the last couple of days. But the threat has been there for longer   
than that." Joshua responds.  
  
"Is there anything we can do to help?" Matt asks.  
  
"We could try to change the trajectory of the asteroid." Janus responds.  
  
"How?" Matt asks.  
  
"We could use the megazord and mighty horse and use all power to push it aside. It might not work but it's   
the only thing I can think of. Destroying it could only make the situation worse." Janus says.  
  
"Okay. I will call the mighty horse." Andros says.  
  
"Fine. Set a course for the asteroid at the fastest speed we can get." Janus says.  
  
The ship leaps in speed and crosses the area between them and the asteroid in no time flat.  
  
"We've never fought in space either as just rangers or as the megazord. Are we gonna be able to breathe?"   
Matt asks.  
  
"Yeah. We can make insulated suits with an air supply." Janus says.  
  
"We're close enough to the asteroid to avoid a possible collision." Joshua says.  
  
"Okay let's do it." Janus says.  
  
Outside the ship they all appear morphed. They quickly become the megazord. They rocket towards the   
asteroid and push against it with all their power. The mighty horse appears with Andros in the cockpit. He   
joins them in the pushing.  
  
"It's not working. Engines are starting to overheat." Janus says.  
  
"Keep it up. This will work." A voice in Janus's head says.  
  
"If I push it any further we may damage the megazord even more." Janus thinks.  
  
"Do you want everybody on that planet to die?" The voice asks.  
  
"No of course not." Janus thinks.  
  
The engines on the megazord start fizzling out.  
  
"We need to quit now while we still have propulsion." Matt says.  
  
They all back away and return to the ship.  
  
"Darn it. It barely budged at all. It's still on a collision course." Joshua says.  
  
"There's still those strange technology inside the planet." Matt says.  
  
"No! I can't give up on the people of that planet." Janus says.  
  
Suddenly Janus faints. In her mind she has a flashback to a puzzle contest to determine the smartest kid in   
the world. She is in the finals against another genius.   
  
"I have it." The other kid says.  
  
Janus looks down in shame. Her father comes over with an angry look on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you let me down. You are stupid." Her father says.  
  
Janus starts crying but there is nobody to comfort her. After that her dad never had anything to do with her.   
He left her mother for another woman. After that her mother never looked at her the same. Janus finds her   
in a void of white. Her father appears in front of her.  
  
"You are stupid. You are the reason I left your mother. I was ashamed to be the father of a stupid girl."   
Janus's father says.  
  
"No! You are stupid. Stupid for leaving such a wonderful woman and daughter." Janus yells.  
  
Her father sits there stunned.  
  
"I showed that I was smart plenty of times. You just weren't there to see that." Janus yells.  
  
"But there was times you failed. Not just at that contest." Her dad says.  
  
Janus is thrust into a class she was in at 10 years old. The teacher gave her an impossible thing to do and   
she failed at it. But the teacher never told her that it was impossible. She felt like a failure for years after   
that.  
  
"And you have failed at your first attempt to save a planet full of people." Her father says.  
  
"Yes." Janus says bowing her head.  
  
"But you have not totally failed. There are other ways to save them. More unconventional ways." Her   
father says.  
  
"Unconventional?" Janus asks.  
  
The world shifts back to the ranger ship with the rangers looking down at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Matt asks worried.  
  
"Yeah I just fainted from the stress I guess." Janus responds.  
  
"I think we should first of all go and talk to the people and make sure they know of the upcoming disaster."   
Matt says.  
  
"Okay let's head for the planet and open a channel when we are in range." Janus says.  
  
The ship approaches the planet.  
  
"Do you know that an asteroid is on a collision course with your planet?" Janus asks a man on the screen.  
  
"Yeah we know. You are space travelers?" The man asks.  
  
"Yeah." Janus responds.  
  
"Then maybe there is hope." The man says with a smile on his face.  
  
"We have tried to divert the path of the asteroid but it was no good." Janus says.  
  
"Well there must be other ways." The man says frowning.  
  
"I think it would be good if we could land and talk about it." Janus says.  
  
"We would be honored to talk to our saviors." The man says.  
  
They coordinate a landing place and land there. The man is there to greet them.  
  
"Hello my name is Jartok." Jartok says.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. Nice planet you have here." Janus says looking around.  
  
"It is nice. Which is why we don't want to lose it." Jartok says.  
  
A woman runs up to them.  
  
"Space travelers. Could the legend be coming true?" The woman asks.  
  
"This is my wife Herlok." Jartok says.  
  
"Have you come to save our planet?" Herlok asks.  
  
"We are here to try though I am not sure what we can do." Janus responds.  
  
Meanwhile Joshua is scanning around near the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Joshua?" Matt asks.  
  
"I'm scanning for those bits of technology I found on the ship. The power seems to be rising with every   
minute." Joshua answers.  
  
"You mean there is technology inside our planet? Then maybe the legend is true." Jartok wonders.  
  
"What legend?" Janus asks.  
  
"That one day if our planet was in danger, technology long forgotten would save us. And people from the   
great beyond would come to help us remember." Jartok responds.  
  
"Well whatever it is I doubt it could move a planet. But how else could it save a planet?" Joshua wonders.  
  
Joshua does some more scanning.  
  
"I found an underground cave that seems to lead to part of the technology. Could be a control room."   
Joshua says.  
  
"Let's go check it out." Janus says.  
  
"Can we go? We would love to see what our ancestors did." Herlok asks.  
  
Janus nods and they all head for the underground cavern. They enter a cave and Joshua turns on his   
lighting beam. They walk forward in the near darkness until they see some strange light coming from a   
short distance ahead of them. They keep on walking until they hit a dead end.  
  
"Now what? I can see light coming from a small crack near the floor." Joshua asks.  
  
"Could it be some kind of door?" Janus asks.  
  
Herlok steps forward and nearly trips. She puts her hands on the wall for support. Suddenly, as if to   
respond to her touch, the wall slides aside revealing the control room.  
  
"Must be some kind of a hand sensor. To make sure only the natives of this planet can enter." Janus says.  
  
They all enter the room and Joshua scans the consoles.  
  
"It's all in some strange language. The scanner can't translate it for some reason." Joshua says.  
  
Jartok steps forward and looks for himself.  
  
"I have seen this before in old textbooks. I think I may be able to translate." Jartok says.  
  
After a short time Jartok looks up again.  
  
"It appears that this seems to be some kind of a information depository." Jartok says disappointed.  
  
"This has to have something to do with the technology and saving a planet." Joshua says.  
  
"Maybe this information will allow us to understand how." Herlok says.  
  
Jartok pushes a button and suddenly the whole control room disappears. It is replaced by a black star-field.   
They all seem startled at suddenly having nothing to stand on but they don't float around or fall. Joshua   
scans the area.  
  
"It seems like we are still in the control room. This could be some kind of a holographic technology."   
Joshua says.  
  
Suddenly a being of shimmering light appears in front of them all.  
  
"If you are seeing this then you need our help. We are your ancestors that found a way to evolve into a   
higher form of life. But some people refused to become like us and stayed the way they were. In our   
evolved state we could see the future and the ultimate destruction of this planet so we developed a   
technology to save our people when that time came." The being says.  
  
"But what does this technology do?" Jartok asks.  
  
"This will take you from the hands of destruction and place you in safety. A huge transporter that will take   
everybody on the planet." The being says.  
  
"Oh my god. How is that possible?" Janus says.  
  
The being doesn't answer supposedly only ready to answer one of it's own kinds questions.  
  
"Go on my people and get ready to relocate." The being says.  
  
The being disappears and the control room is once again in view.  
  
"We have got to tell everybody what is gonna happen." Jartok says.  
  
They all rush out and start telling everybody. Some people don't believe but some do.  
  
"I think we better get out of here or we might get transported with them. I don't think that would be too   
good. Who knows how far away they will be taken." Janus says.  
  
They say their good-byes and head for the ship. When they reach space, Joshua scans the planet.  
  
"It's done. I am not picking up any life readings at all." Joshua says.  
  
"Good luck." Janus says.  
  
Meanwhile a light year away the people have reappeared on another planet. One even more beautiful than   
their old one. Jartok looks up at the now night sky and thinks about how about a year from now they will   
see the destruction of their planet and realize how close they came to the end.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week is the final trial. Who will it be? I'm not telling. It's a surprise.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	24. the trials of the rangers chapter final ...

Power Rangers Cyber #24 the trials of the rangers chapter final: the final test  
  
Previously on power rangers cyber…  
  
"I think we better get out of here or we might get transported with them. I don't think that would be too   
good. Who knows how far away they will be taken." Janus says.  
  
They say their good-byes and head for the ship. When they reach space, Joshua scans the planet.  
  
"It's done. I am not picking up any life readings at all." Joshua says.  
  
"Good luck." Janus says.  
  
Meanwhile a light year away the people have reappeared on another planet. One even more beautiful than   
their old one. Jartok looks up at the now night sky and thinks about how about a year from now they will   
see the destruction of their planet and realize how close they came to the end.  
  
Dale is once again reporting.  
  
"They have all been tested and all have passed." Dale says.  
  
"Then it's time for the ultimate final test. A test that will bring them to their knees. If they fail they will be   
destroyed." A voice says.  
  
"What will happen if they pass this one?" Dale asks.  
  
"Then they will get what they want the most." The voice says.  
  
And now for episode 24…  
  
The ship is under attack by Phalanx forces of an unknown affiliation.  
  
"How are the shields holding up?" Janus asks.  
  
The ship rocks violently and Joshua is thrown to the floor. He shakily stands up and looks at his station.  
  
"Not good. We are at 50%. We can't take much more of this." Joshua responds.  
  
"What if we morph and fight as the megazord?" Matt asks.  
  
"No way. It's still healing. Even if it's almost fixed it's still healing. If we take it out there now we risk   
destroying it completely along with our powers." Janus says.  
  
The ship rocks violently again.  
  
"Well we have to do something. Or we will be destroyed anyway." Matt yells.  
  
"Shields down to 30%." Joshua yells.  
  
Matt backs away as his console starts sparking then blows up.  
  
"What if we go out with both the megazord and the mighty horse in fighting mode?" Matt asks.  
  
"It still would place the megazord in danger. Just not as much danger." Janus responds.  
  
"Well if we just sit here then we are definitely screwed." Matt says.  
  
The ship takes off and flies away from the attacking ships that follow them.  
  
"I am picking up a nebula close by. If we go there it should fool their sensors. But it will fool ours as   
well." Joshua says.  
  
"Yeah but how do we get away from them fast enough so they will lose us?" Matt asks.  
  
"Send a couple of missiles out with timers. Have them go off just as we jump into the nebula." Janus says.  
  
Joshua does some stuff on his console and a whooshing sound happens as the missiles are on their way.  
  
"Missiles will explode in 5 seconds." Joshua says.  
  
"Prepare mini jump into nebula." Janus says.  
  
Janus lowers her hand and the ship makes the jump right after the missiles explode. The explosion blocks   
out the view of the ship long enough that it's destination is a mystery to the Phalanx attackers.  
  
"Okay begin repairs on the shields. We shouldn't stay here any longer than we have to." Janus says.  
  
"So now what do we do? We aren't gonna be able to stop them are we?" Matt asks.  
  
"We have to. I have been thinking about if it's possible to combine the megazord with the mighty horse   
fighting mode." Janus says.  
  
Meanwhile on the main ship lies the core lords and Dark core. A grunt comes into the room.  
  
"Have you found them?" Dark core asks.  
  
"No my lord. They have disappeared." The grunt responds.  
  
"What!" Dark core yells.  
  
The grunt starts to shake violently and crumples to his knees.  
  
"I'm sorry. We will find them soon." The grunt says shakily.  
  
"Not you." Dark core says.  
  
The grunt screams in agony and disappears.  
  
"You better enjoy your control while it lasts. We will take it back soon." Two says.  
  
"Hah don't make me laugh." Dark core says.  
  
The ship rocks a bit.  
  
"What's going on?" Dark core asks.  
  
A grunt runs in.  
  
"My lord. We are under attack by other Phalanx." The grunt says.  
  
"Who could it be? I have control of the main fleet." Dark core asks.  
  
"Yes but there is a part you don't have control of." Two says.  
  
"Traitos? He wouldn't dare." Dark core says.  
  
"He thinks you are dead. To him he is merely attacking us." Three says.  
  
Meanwhile the rangers are still waiting for the shields to repair.  
  
"The shields are up to 80%." Joshua reports.  
  
Janus is looking at the console with a schematic of the proposed Odin megazord.  
  
"Our megazord will take on the form of Odin and we will ride on the mighty horse. We will have more   
power and more armor." Janus says.  
  
"There's still the problem of the megazord not being completely up to speed yet." Matt says.  
  
"If we combine the power of the megazord with the power of mighty horse we should be fine. There's still   
the problem of destruction but that's always a possibility when we go into battle." Janus says.  
  
Suddenly the ship rocks again.  
  
"What's going on? Did they find us?" Janus asks.  
  
"No it's a nebular storm. A big one. Shields down to 70%." Joshua responds.  
  
"Darn it. We aren't ready." Janus says.  
  
"The longer we are in here the less we will be ready every second." Matt says.  
  
"Do we know enough to create the Odin megazord?" Joshua asks.  
  
"I think so. But…" Janus says.  
  
"Good enough. Get us out of here." Matt says.  
  
The ship leaps out of the nebula and into the battle.  
  
"There is a battle out there between two set's of Phalanx ships." Joshua says.  
  
"Traitos?" Janus says.  
  
"Yeah probably." Joshua says.  
  
"So which side shall we attack?" Matt says.  
  
"Well since Traitos is attacking the ships that attacked us then I'd say we help Traitos." Janus says.  
  
"He's contacting us." Joshua says.  
  
On screen Traitos's face appears.  
  
"Ah the chosen ones. So you're the reason these ships are here with battle damage." Traitos says.  
  
"We seem to have a common enemy. Shall we declare a temporary truce?" Matt asks.  
  
"Okay but once this is over, we are enemies again." Traitos says.  
  
"Wait a minute. If those forces are Traitos then whose forces attacked us?" Janus asks.  
  
"The core lords? But why would they be attacking us?" Joshua responds.  
  
The ship rocks with energy hits.  
  
"It's now or never." Matt says.  
  
"It's now. Cyber suits engage." Janus says.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha beta." Matt yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger delta." Cynthia yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger gamma." Joshua yells.  
  
"Cyber ranger omega." Janus yells.  
  
"Masked ranger power." Andros says while putting on his mask.  
  
They all disappear and reappear in space. They change into their zords and Andros calls on the mighty   
horse. The rangers combine into one megazord. The megazord sits on the back of the mighty horse and a   
strong looking armor appears on the horse. In the rangers hand appears a mighty hammer of energy.  
  
"Let's show these guys what the rangers are made of." Matt yells.  
  
Odin puts his hammer on his outstretched right hand and fires at the opposing ships. The beams easily   
destroy the ships. The hammer focuses on the biggest ship and prepares to fire.  
  
"Sir the enemy is focusing its main weapon on us." A grunt says.  
  
"Put up the special absorption shield." Dark core orders.  
  
A special field goes up around the ship. A beam strikes out from the hammer and strikes the shield.  
  
"Divert all available power to the main weapon and fire again." Matt says.  
  
The hammer glows brighter and fires again. Once again the shield absorbs the weapon.  
  
"More power." Matt says.  
  
"Wait. The readings from the target ship are going off the chart. Maybe they are absorbing our weapon."   
Joshua says.  
  
"Sir the main weapon is almost completely powered up." The grunt says.  
  
"Prepare to fire it the instant it reaches full power. Now the rangers will taste the full power of my wrath."   
Dark core orders.  
  
"More more." Matt yells.  
  
"The systems are overloading. If we keep this up we could end up destroying ourselves." Joshua says.  
  
"I don't care. Our main threat is on that ship and it must be destroyed now." Matt yells.  
  
The hammer fires again and the power overloads and Odin starts to spark.  
  
"Now fire the main weapon." Dark core says.  
  
A huge beam of energy shoots out towards Odin.  
  
"The oncoming weapon is off the charts. If it hits we are finished." Joshua says.  
  
Matt stares down the screen as the weapon envelops the screen and goes white. Everything in Matt's vision   
goes white and he feels nothing. Down on the nearby planet the natives look in awe at a huge fireball   
streaks across the heavens.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week, oh what am I talking about like I'm really gonna spoil it.  
  
  
  



	25. madness

Power Rangers Cyber #25: madness  
  
Previously on power rangers cyber  
  
A huge beam of energy shoots out towards Odin.  
  
"The oncoming weapon is off the charts. If it hits we are finished." Joshua says.  
  
Matt stares down the screen as the weapon envelops the screen and goes white. Everything in Matt's vision   
goes white and he feels nothing. Down on the nearby planet the natives look in awe at a huge fireball   
streaks across the heavens.  
  
  
A huge celebration is occurring on earth. People are cheering as the heroes are being led down from the   
ship. The heroes look good other than being battle worn and scarred.  
  
"We are proud to welcome the heroes that saved earth from the evil Phalanx." A voice yells.  
  
The heroes stand up on the stage and bow in front of an audience. A soldier with medals of honor walks up   
and gives each hero a medal one by one.  
  
"If it wasn't for them we would probably all be assimilated." The voice yells.  
  
Later on they all group together.  
  
"Can I ask you guys something?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yeah sure." Matt says grinning.  
  
"How did we end up here?" Janus asks.  
  
And now for episode 25  
  
"What do you mean how did we end up here?" Matt asks confused.  
  
"I mean I don't remember how we got here. In fact I don't remember anything of getting any close to   
earth." Janus replies.  
  
They look at each other.  
  
"Uh I was worried about this. On one of our last missions we landed on a space station that had been   
abandoned for some time. While investigating we found some canisters that you accidentally set off. The   
gas knocked you out. We thought it might affect your memory." Joshua says.  
  
"I just don't remember any of that." Janus says confused.  
  
"Let's go to the rec. room and talk about it. I think you should sit down and relax." Matt says.  
  
They all walk down the corridor and enter a rec. room. They all sit down.  
  
"We were on the space station and we found everybody had died of mysterious circumstances." Joshua   
says.  
  
Joshua's voice fades away as Janus suddenly feels sick and collapses. When she opens her eyes everything   
is almost dark except for a lantern. She sees her fellow rangers standing over her with worried looks on   
their faces.  
  
"Oh good she's regained consciousness." Joshua says.  
  
"What happened?" Janus asks.  
  
"You were knocked out by the gas in the canister." Joshua says.  
  
"I was having a dream. A dream that we were back on earth. We had already saved the earth from the   
Phalanx and got medals of honor." Janus says.  
  
"Wow that's one dream I wish would come true soon." Matt says.  
  
"It will." Joshua says.  
  
Janus stands up shakily with help.  
  
"It was so real." Janus says sadly.  
  
"It could have been the result of the gas. A hallucination." Joshua says.  
  
"Yeah. So my memory sort of fails me as to why we are here." Janus says.  
  
"Well we are here to explore an abandoned space station. We didn't notice anything strange until we   
found a space frozen body and a blown out airlock. It looks like somebody tried to take a space walk   
without a suit." Joshua says.  
  
Janus winces.  
  
"We docked with a good space dock and entered through it. After finding that the air was still breathable   
we took off our space suits." Joshua continues.  
  
Janus starts to feel sick again and everything starts to spin. She collapses on the ground once more. When   
she opens her eyes she is once again on earth with the rangers looking at her with concerned.  
  
"Wha? What happened?" Janus asks.  
  
"You fainted for a few minutes." Joshua answers.  
  
"I was dreaming or hallucinating this mission you were starting to talk to me about. But in this dream they   
say that this is all a hallucination." Janus says.  
  
"Oh man. The gas must still be affecting her." Joshua says worried.  
  
"But this hasn't happened to her ever since we cured her." Matt says.  
  
"It maybe has something to do with her starting to remember the forgotten mission." Joshua says.  
  
"Are you okay? They said that they are gonna give us a celebratory dinner in 10 minutes. Do you think   
you are well enough to join us?" Matt asks.  
  
"Yeah I will make it. Besides, how would it look if the leader of the mission didn't accept her own   
celebration meal." Janus says smiling weakly.  
  
Janus slowly stands up with the help of her fellow rangers. They slowly walk her to the main hall and sit   
down. Slowly people start to file in. When they are all in they start to clap slowly.  
  
"A toast to great officers that adapted to a unexpected mission and fulfilled it." A man says standing up.  
  
"A toast." All the people say.  
  
Janus puts her glass up to toast but the glass seems to turn non-solid and she drops it. Everything once   
again becomes blurry and out of focus. She falls down on her chair. Once she opens her eyes she is back   
on the space station with the rangers.  
  
"Man you didn't get hit by the gas that time. It must still be affecting you." Matt says.  
  
"I was back on earth again." Janus says standing up shakily.  
  
"Why is it that again. Why not another hallucination?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Maybe the gas is making her hallucinate what she wants to be real. To be home." Matt says.  
  
"Your right about that. I do want to be home." Janus says.  
  
"Well while you were unconscious Cynthia found a working data module. She has the scanner hooked up   
and translating right now." Joshua says.  
  
"Good. Maybe that will answer our questions as to what happened here." Janus says.  
  
"Something tells me it has something to do with the gas and it's affects." Joshua says.  
  
Meanwhile Andros is looking at a panel and pushing it. Suddenly the panel falls away and reveals a dead   
decomposing body.  
  
"Oh god." Andros says plugging his nose.  
  
"Why would someone put a body here?" Janus wonders.  
  
"To hide a body. Like as if the person murdered this person." Joshua answers.  
  
"Murdered? That air lock accident may not have been an accident." Janus says.  
  
"I have found a log entry that may be informing." Cynthia says.  
  
They all gather around the data screen as Cynthia activates the log.  
  
"Everything is going terribly wrong. Two of my men have disappeared under suspicious circumstances.   
The experiment must go on. I must know what affects the gas has on humans." The man on screen says.  
  
The video ends and restarts at a later time for the next log. The man has an even worse looking face.  
  
"I have found one of my men." The man says. He almost hurls right there and says, "Oh god. He was all   
over the place. Mutilated like a butcher to a pound of beef. I have a murderer on board. I fear that my   
other missing man was also murdered. And that they aren't the last. The research on the gas has been put   
on hold until I find the murderer."  
  
The screen once again jumps to another time.  
  
"We have a suspect. My god Raska. How could you? We found him standing over and mutilating another   
body. He nearly took out the officers that subdued him. He used to be such a peaceful man. What could   
have happened to change him into such a violent sick man?" The man says.  
  
The screen goes dark.  
  
"That's all I can get for now. The rest of the logs are damaged but I can retrieve them. I just need some   
more time." Cynthia says.  
  
"Okay but try to do it as fast as you can. I want to get out of this place. Gives me the creeps." Janus says   
shivering.  
  
"Yeah we are so close to returning home." Matt says.  
  
The word home echoes in Janus's head and she gets sick once more and collapses. This time she isn't that   
surprised to see her back on earth again.  
  
"This is crazy. I don't know which is real anymore. Both sides are convincing in saying that the other is   
fake." Janus says.  
  
"You dreamed about the space station again?" Matt asks.  
  
Janus nods weakly.  
  
"Come-on you heroes. They want to make an announcement." A man says.  
  
"Are you sure your okay to get up and go around. You keep on fainting. I'm worried about you." Joshua   
asks.  
  
"Yeah. I need to keep doing things in both worlds in hope that I can figure out which one is real." Janus   
says.  
  
They reluctantly help Janus out of the room and head for the main ceremony room. When they enter   
everybody starts to cheer.  
  
"Haven't we already been through this?" Joshua asks.  
  
"They have come up with something incredible from your data files. Please step up to the stage." A man   
responds.  
  
"I have a incredible discovery to report. In the data files of the ship that the special ops people came back   
in, we have found data from two hyper speed jumps. We are now examining that data and looking for   
possible usage on our ships." The guy at the podium says.  
  
Janus looks around and is shocked to see a phalanx grunt in the audience. Janus screams and faints again.   
She once again wakes up on the space station.  
  
"Man the gas really lasts long." Joshua says.  
  
"I have repaired some logs. Shall we watch?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Do you have to ask?" Matt responds.  
  
On screen the same man appears again.  
  
"Even with Raska in custody another body has been found. My god what is happening to this place?" The   
man says.  
  
The screen jumps forward once more.  
  
"My own men attacked me for no reason. They seemed as mad as Raska was. Is something driving   
everybody on this station mad? Will I be next?" The man says.  
  
The screen jumps forward to the final log. The man is now unshaven and has a crazy look to him.  
  
"I'm the last one. I have killed them all cause they all wanted to kill me. Hah I didn't give them the   
chance. I have found out what the gas does to humans eventually. It drives them mad. But how did it get   
the people not exposed? That I do not know. I have precious few moments to find a cure before I lose all   
my sanity. Hah hah they looked so shocked when I slit their throats. I have fits of madness but I still have   
some control. But the moments of control get smaller and smaller. Hah hah they all want to kill me. I   
won't give them the chance. Time to eject myself from this station." The man says going back and forth   
between insane and sane.  
  
"Oh my god. Then the guy in space outside the blown airlock?" Janus starts to say.  
  
"This presents a very bad problem. You have been exposed to the gas. That means you should be driven   
mad eventually." Joshua says.  
  
"We could be exposed too. He didn't know how the others got infected when they weren't exposed." Matt   
says.  
  
Janus feels faint again and collapses. She wakes up back on earth but something is wrong this time. She is   
laying in a hospital bed and everybody else is looking at her sadly.  
  
"Oh good she's awake again." Joshua says then leaves to get a doctor.  
  
"What's going on?" Janus asks.  
  
"You're dying." Matt responds sadly.  
  
"What?" Janus asks shocked.  
  
"We don't know. The doctors don't know. But something is killing you slowly. It may be residual traces   
of the gas or something else. But the bottom line is that you don't have long to live." Matt answers.  
  
The doctor rushes into the room and does some scanning of Janus.  
  
"No change. Or at least anything good." The doctor says shaking his head.  
  
"No. There must be something you can do." Janus says frantically.  
  
"I'm sorry. We haven't seen anything like this before." The doctor says.  
  
Suddenly Janus starts to get weak and everything goes numb. The monitor starts beeping wildly as her   
heart fails.  
  
"No! You have to fight it." Joshua says.  
  
"I still don't know which reality is real. But if I were to gamble one on it would be the space station cause   
my friends need help. If this is real then I am gonna die anyway." Janus thinks.  
  
"Goodbye my friends for now." Janus says weakly.  
  
Her eyes close and her body goes limp. She wakes back up again on the space station  
  
"Same place again?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Yeah but I have died in that one. Therefore I think that this is what is really happening." Janus responds.  
  
"I will make sure that you don't die in this one." Joshua says smiling.  
  
Janus smiles back.  
  
"Have you come up with a possible cure?" Janus asks.  
  
"Cynthia has found the lab and found what was labeled as a cure. I guess the scientist made it just before   
he was murdered and nobody ever found out about it." Joshua responds.  
  
Cynthia injects everybody with the cure.  
  
"Well now that we have solved the mystery let's get out of here." Janus says.  
  
The others agree and they all head for the air lock and board the ship. The ship detaches itself from the   
airlock and starts to fly away. Suddenly Janus feels faint again but instead of fainting she starts to see   
flashes of another reality. One where she is being held captive in a chair with a Phalanx doctor looking   
over her.  
  
"No!" Janus screams.  
  
The ship reality shatters completely and the real one comes to be.  
  
"Darn it. She has broken free from the hallucinogen. She is stronger than the others." The doctor says.  
  
Janus breaks free from the chair and knocks out the doctor.  
  
"Cyber ranger omega." Janus says.  
  
She immediately takes out her blaster and slowly sneaks out into the corridor.  
  
"Stay away from me." A familiar voice yells in the next room.  
  
"Matt?" Janus asks.  
  
A grunt comes running out of the room where Matt's voice was coming from. Janus quickly blasts him to   
oblivion and rushes into the room.  
  
"Are you okay?" Janus asks.  
  
"I'll be better once you free me." Matt responds.  
  
Janus frees Matt and they both run to the corridor.  
  
"Do you have any idea where the other rangers are being held?" Janus asks.  
  
Suddenly a laser blast hits Janus in the back and knocks her down. Behind her holding the just fired blaster   
is Matt.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Next week escaping is only the beginning. The masked ranger faces his final battle for now.  



	26. time is running out

Power Rangers Cyber #26: time is running out  
  
Previously on power rangers…  
  
"Who are you?" Janus asks.  
  
"My name is Traitos. I am the leader of the 3rd fractured faction of the great Phalanx." Traitos responds.  
  
"Third?" Joshua asks.  
  
"I was once under the command of the dark core until you destroyed him. After that I formed my own   
faction. But unlike the others, I don't believe in taking other cultures into ours. I believe in destroying   
them." Traitos says.  
  
----  
  
"Did you get the data from the battle?" Traitos asks.  
  
"Yes. I will upload everything we got." Jarod says.  
  
"Good. I said that nobody defeats me and gets away with it and I meant it. I won't rest until I have the   
head of the Masked Ranger on a pike." Traitos says.  
  
"Yes my lord." Jarod says bowing.  
  
--Power Rangers Cyber: the rebellion.--  
  
"Are you okay?" Janus asks.  
  
"I'll be better once you free me." Matt responds.  
  
Janus frees Matt and they both run to the corridor.  
  
"Do you have any idea where the other rangers are being held?" Janus asks.  
  
Suddenly a laser blast hits Janus in the back and knocks her down. Behind her holding the just fired blaster   
is Matt.  
  
--Power Rangers Cyber: madness--  
  
Matt is standing over the still body of Janus. A bunch of grunts rush in with weapons raised but lower then   
at the command of the general.  
  
"It's okay. He's under our control now." The general says.  
  
Matt just stands and stares.  
  
"Now kill her." The general says.  
  
Matt raises the power level of the weapon to kill and points it at Janus.  
  
  
And now for episode 26…  
  
The other rangers awaken in their own cells and look around in confusion.  
  
"Wha happened? The last thing I remember we were on the Odin megazord just about to be destroyed."   
Joshua wonders.  
  
"Josh? Is that you?" Cynthia asks from the next cell over.  
  
"Yeah it's me. Are you there Andros?" Joshua yells.  
  
"Yeah I'm here." Andros answers.  
  
"Well now that we know where everybody is, let's get out of here." Joshua says.  
  
"Cyber ranger gamma." Joshua says.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
"What the? They must have some kind of dampening field preventing us from morphing. Now we are in a   
pinch." Joshua says.  
  
Matt and Cynthia tries but with the same results. Matt comes running into the cellblock with a weapon.  
  
"Come on guys. Let's get out of here." Matt says.  
  
"How did you get out? Oh never mind. Where's Janus?" Joshua asks.  
  
"She's gone. They got her." Matt says sadly.  
  
Joshua bows his head down and sheds a tear.  
  
"Another one is lost. We need to get out of here and home while there are still some of us left." Joshua   
says.  
  
"Agreed. Matt can you get us out of these cells?" Cynthia asks.  
  
"Yeah I observed the entry code the guard used to come check on me." Matt says.  
  
He steps up and pushes some buttons and releases Joshua. He then does the same for Cynthia and Andros.   
They all rush out but are stopped by Matt pointing his weapons at them and a bunch of grunts rushing in.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing?" Joshua asks raising his hands.  
  
"Serving my new master." Matt drones on.  
  
"Snap out of it Matt. You don't serve someone as evil as the Dark core. You serve good." Cynthia yells.  
  
"Don't bother. He's under our control. We conditioned him back when he was held captive." The general   
says after walking in on the group.  
  
Suddenly the ship they are on shakes violently. A grunt runs in.  
  
"Sir we are under attack by Traitos's forces." The grunt says.  
  
"Send out all available fighters to stop him. He will not destroy my lord. Not now, not ever." The general   
says.  
  
The grunts all run out of the room and leave the general.  
  
"Kill them." The general says then runs off.  
  
Matt prepares to fire.  
  
"No please. Fight the control. You are more stronger then any mind control." Cynthia yells.  
  
Matt still doesn't lower his weapon but it starts to shake. Matt's eyes start to waver.  
  
"Yeah I know the real Matt is still in there. Fight it. Don't let us die also." Joshua says.  
  
Suddenly Matt turns the weapon on himself.  
  
"No!" Cynthia yells as she Joshua and Andros rush to stop Matt.  
  
"I am weak. I wasn't able to stop them from taking control of me. I don't deserve to live." Matt says.  
  
"No that's just the control making you say that again." Cynthia says while inching closer.  
  
Matt shakily lowers the weapon and throws it to the ground. Joshua jumps at it and throws it clear.  
  
"It's gonna be okay. We will get out of here and get home." Joshua says.  
  
"If only Janus was still here." Cynthia says sadly.  
  
"Janus is still alive. They made me tell you that to soften your hope. But she is in danger. They are   
torturing her for information on her home galaxy." Matt says.  
  
"Why would they care about our home galaxy?" Joshua asks.  
  
"They would if they wanted to invade it. I overheard that they planned to invade our planet. I don't know   
why though." Matt says.  
  
Joshua and the others look stunned.  
  
"Who cares what the reason is. If it is true then we need to get out of here and get home while there is still   
a home to return to." Joshua says.  
  
They rush out to the main corridor.   
  
"If I can remember right, we took Janus down that way." Matt says pointing down a corridor.  
  
They run down the corridor and blast any grunt that gets in their way. They hear Janus screaming in pain   
somewhere in front of them. They eventually rush into a laboratory with Janus strapped to the chair and   
the doctor standing over her. The four don't waste any time blasting the doctor. They then free Janus.  
  
"I hope they took the ship and docked it here. It's the only way we can escape." Joshua says.  
  
Matt leads them to the airlock and finds the ship. They enter the ship and power up the systems.  
  
"Did you give away the location of earth?" Matt asks looking at Janus.  
  
"No. I came close though." Janus says.  
  
Joshua is looking at the console with a sick look to him.  
  
"The data files. The location of earth. It's been accessed. They must know where earth is now." Joshua   
says.  
  
"How are we ever gonna get home in time to save the earth?" Janus wonders.  
  
"For now let's just get out of here and hopefully escape the battle out there." Joshua answers.  
  
The ship undocks from the station and pulls away from the station. Almost immediately the ship is   
pounded upon by weapons fire.  
  
"They aren't wasting any time." Joshua says.  
  
"Oh my god. Where's Andros?" Janus asks.  
  
"I thought he was right behind us. I was so busy getting to the ship that I didn't check to see if he was with   
us still." Matt responds.  
  
"Something must have happened to him." Joshua says.  
  
"But what?" Matt wonders.  
  
Meanwhile on the main ship of Traitos, Andros finds himself in a round well-lit room. The door on the far   
side opens and Traitos steps through it. Andros pulls out his staff and puts it in a defensive stature.  
  
"Well well well. It's the guy that was able to defeat me. Excuse me, I mean almost defeat me." Traitos   
says.  
  
Traitos takes out his own staff.  
  
"Masked Ranger power." Andros says.  
  
"Yeah that's it. I want to see the full extent of your power without your horse to fight for you." Traitos   
says.  
  
They fight and the staff clash over and over. Andros gets in a few blows with his staff but it barely fazes   
Traitos. Traitos gets in a blow with his staff and it nearly tears Andros's head off. Andros collapses to his   
knees.  
  
"Oh yeah that's it. Bow to me." Traitos says.  
  
Andros suddenly pulls a surprise move and knocks Traitos's knees out from under him. Traitos falls on his   
back and Andros immediately is on top of him with his staff about to crush Traitos's throat.  
  
"I am not gonna kill you. But if you don't leave me and my friends alone I will kill you." Andros says.  
  
Andros stands up and walks away from Traitos. Suddenly Traitos jumps up and fires a tremendous beam   
of energy from his staff that hits Andros head on.  
  
"Arghhh." Andros screams in pain as energy flows through his body and armor.  
  
Suddenly the armor explodes into many pieces and Andros is back to his normal self.  
  
"I'll let you go cause you beat me and chose to spare me. But the cost is your powers. I said I would   
destroy the Masked Ranger and I have." Traitos says.  
  
Andros puts his staff away and bows. He disappears and reappears on the ranger ship.  
  
"Andros. Your okay." Cynthia says with surprise.  
  
"Not really." Andros says looking down at his terribly cracked mask.  
  
After a short while the space station is evacuated and the Dark force ships retreat. The ranger ship and the   
Traitos ships part ways. Suddenly Dale appears on the bridge with a strange man.  
  
"Dale?" Joshua asks.  
  
"I'm sorry that we deceived you. I am among a group of beings known as the judges. We put anyone that   
passes through this sector in a series of tests to prove their worthiness." Dale says.  
  
"But why?" Matt asks angrily.  
  
"So that their greatest wish can be fulfilled." The stranger answers.  
  
"You mean…" Janus starts to answer.  
  
"Yes. We can help you get home now. By helping you know the secret to what you call hyper-light speed   
jumping." Dale says with a smile.  
  
"Oh my god. Thank you." Janus says crying with happiness.  
  
"So all that about you being from our galaxy was a lie?" Joshua asks Dale.  
  
"No that was true. I did come from your galaxy. I was taken from there by the other judges cause they   
deemed me worthy to join their ranks. I seem to have fulfilled their expectations." Dale says looking at the   
stranger with a smile.  
  
The stranger moves his hands and something happens to the data banks of the ship. Joshua rushes over to   
the screens.  
  
"It's all here. How to execute a hyper-light speed jump. We can do it." Joshua says.  
  
"Thank you." Janus says.  
  
Dale and the stranger nod and disappear.  
  
"Let's go home." Janus says.  
  
"No there is one more mystery that has to be solved first." Andros says.  
  
"What mystery?" Janus asks puzzled.  
  
"The mystery as to why we survived the destruction of the Odin megazord." Andros says.  
  
"Let's return to the area of the major space battle and search for any sign of the megazord or mighty horse   
or both." Janus says.  
  
The ship takes off and shortly stops at the same location of the battle. Joshua begins his scans.  
  
"I am picking up the mighty horse on the nearby planet." Joshua says.  
  
They all land on the planet and find the remains of the mighty horse.  
  
"It's completely destroyed." Janus says.  
  
"It saved us." Cynthia says.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." Andros says sadly.  
  
"Only for now." Janus says.  
  
"What?" Andros says looking up.  
  
"This mighty horse was from the future. There must be a time when the future Andros meets the present   
day one. You will see him again some day." Janus says.  
  
"Your right. Goodbye for now my friend." Andros says.  
  
They all walk away and board the ship. The ship lifts off leaving behind their savior.  
  
To be continued in three weeks…  
In 3 weeks the 1st part of the explosive series finale. But first starting next week is the 2-part finale of the   
search for the chosen one mini series.   
  
Zhane and the explorer ship will face a challenge that very well might destroy them all or mean the end of   
our galaxy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	27. the search for the chosen one chapter 4 ...

Power Rangers Cyber #27 the search for the chosen one chapter 4: the prophecy part 1  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
"The barrier keeps out a group of invincible beings known as the first ones. They once ruled this galaxy.   
Until a group of life forms rose up to cosmic ascent and drove them up. They then formed the great barrier   
to keep the first ones out." Auros says.  
--Power Rangers Force: aftermath--  
  
  
A group of beings known to some as the fates are watching over the explorer ship.  
  
"The prophecy is about to come true." One of the fates says.  
  
"Which one is that?" Another fate asks.  
  
"A prophecy says that a stranger to this galaxy among other non strangers would end up against invincible   
enemies. One possible outcome is the complete destruction of the stranger and his ship. The other   
outcome is that they survive but inadvertently become trojan horses to the invincible ones to cross into the   
strangers' home galaxy. That would bring the end of his galaxy as he knows it." The first fate answers.  
  
"But those outcomes are both bad. Isn't there any good ones?" The other fate asks.  
  
"Yes. I gave the outcomes that are likely. The good outcome is highly unlikely. But anything is possible."   
The first fate responds.  
  
And now for episode 27…  
  
Zhane is sitting in his quarters looking at the key.  
  
"What do I do with this? What does this have to do with the chosen one?" Zhane wonders.  
  
The key suddenly flies out of his hands and flies through the air. Zhane watches startled. A picture   
appears out of nowhere. A picture of an ark. The picture disappears and the key falls to the ground. Zhane   
picks it up and looks at is some more before putting it away again.  
  
"More questions and no answers." Zhane says.  
  
Zhane goes to the bridge to find out what is happening.  
  
"Have you figured anything out with the key?" Rio asks Zhane.  
  
"No. Just a vision of something." Zhane responds.  
  
"Sir we are being contacted." The communication officer says.  
  
"By a ship or planet?" Rio asks.  
  
"That's just it sir. There is no planet or ship nearby. The signal appears to be coming from nowhere." The   
officer responds.  
  
"Well put it on screen so we can find out what is going on." Rio says.  
  
A humanoid face appears onscreen.  
  
"Welcome travelers. What brings you to our part of this galaxy?" The man asks.  
  
"We are just explorers. We are searching for something." Rio responds.  
  
"I have a key and I am searching for someone called the chosen one. But this key has only brought out   
more questions." Zhane says.  
  
"Hmmm, the chosen one. That sounds a bit familiar. Maybe we can help you find this person." The man   
says.  
  
"We?" Rio asks.  
  
Three other faces appear next to the original.  
  
"We are known as the old ones." Another man says.  
  
"What are you?" Rio asks.  
  
"We are a couple of beings almost as old as this galaxy itself. We roam this galaxy and others looking for   
people to help." The man responds.  
  
"And you can help us find the chosen one?" Rio asks.  
  
"Yes. I believe I know whom you are talking about. There is one man that is searching for something or   
someone in this galaxy. We met him briefly before. He seemed special and had a destiny all his own."   
Another man says.  
  
"Did he say what his name was?" Rio asks.  
  
"Yeah I believe it was Zanek." The man responds.  
  
"He's one of the ones that killed our captain." An officer says angrily.  
  
"Remember he was only protecting his home galaxy. I only wish I had the strength to do the same." Rio   
says waving the officer away.  
  
"He was looking for something and gave us this map. He was hoping we could figure it out but we were   
not able. Your technology seems to be sophisticated compared to his. Perhaps you can figure this out."   
The man says holding up a data pad.  
  
"Yeah we can try. Can you send it to us?" Rio asks.  
  
The padd disappears and reappears in Zhane's hand.  
  
"Quickly scan to make sure it's safe." Rio says.  
  
An officer runs over and scans the device then nods his head.  
  
"Sorry for that. Just safety precautions." Rio says to the men on screen.  
  
"We take no offense in the fact that you want to keep your people safe." The man says.  
  
"We'd like to take some time to study this and get back to you." Rio says.  
  
"Fine. We will give you 2 hours of your time and we will contact you." The man says.  
  
The screen goes blank.   
  
"Okay hook it up and first scan for what kind of data is on it." Rio says.  
  
An officer nods and takes the padd. He hooks it up to the console and does some stuff to it.  
  
"Comments on these 'old ones'." Rio says.  
  
"I don't know. This is a fairly unknown galaxy to us. There are people out there that wish us harm. Even   
some that wish our destruction." An officer says.  
  
"Yeah but which one do these guys fall in?" Rio ponders.  
  
"Well we can only hope that they don't fall in the harm or destruction category." Another officer says.  
  
Meanwhile the four old ones are gathered around talking.  
  
"They are the perfect patsy for our plan." One man says.  
  
"Yeah we need to take over their ship and crew so we can pass through the barrier." Another man says.  
  
"It's time we take back what was ours." The third man says.  
  
"They will go on that wild goose chase which will incapacitate them while we take over their ship and   
abandon them." The fourth says laughing.  
  
Meanwhile back on the ship they have decoded the data partially.  
  
"It seems to refer to a temple in the dark spotted sky." An officer says.  
  
"Dark and spotted? Could that be some ancient civilization's way of describing the night sky? Space?"   
Zhane wonders.  
  
"But which sky?" Rio asks.  
  
"Does it contain any kind of sky charts. Even crude?" Zhane asks.  
  
"Not yet but I haven't completely translated it yet." The officer responds.  
  
"Okay stay at it." Rio says.  
  
Zhane sits down and ponders on what he will find in this 'space temple'. He nods off and finds himself   
wandering through the halls of a mysterious temple.  
  
"Where am I?" Zhane asks himself.  
  
No matter where he goes, the halls seem to stretch out to an eternity. No matter how far he goes the end   
never shows up. Finally he gives up and sits down to think.  
  
"What do I do now?" Zhane wonders.  
  
The key in his pocket lights up and he takes it out. The light of the key reveals that one of the walls are   
fake. Zhane hesitantly reaches his hand out and it passes through the wall. So Zhane walks through the   
wall and finds himself in some sort of round room. The key flies out of Zhane's hand and slides in a slot   
on the side of the altar.  
  
"You have found the temple of the chosen ones." A voice says.  
  
Zhane wakes up with a start. Rio is looking over the shoulder of the officer that is translating the data.  
  
"I've got a crude star drawing of the night sky. I am now entering it into our known database of the star   
positions in this galaxy." The officer says.  
  
On the main screen hundreds of star charts flash across the screen with the crude drawing on the side as the   
computer searches for a match. After a minute the screen stops with no match.  
  
"Darn it. The drawing must be too crude for a good match." The officer says.  
  
The key starts glowing and flies out of Zhane's pocket. It latches onto the console and the screen comes to   
life again. Suddenly the crude drawing becomes very clear and the computer soon comes up with a match.  
  
"I don't know what that object did but we have got a match. The star configuration matches a system not   
far from here." The officer says.  
  
"We don't know how old this drawing is. It could be a lot different from the planet side now." Zhane says.  
  
"Yeah but it's a start. We should be able to pick up any space stations in the area of the system." Rio says.  
  
The ship jumps into light speed and quickly reaches the target system.  
  
"Scanning for any stations in the area." The officer says.  
  
Zhane waits barely hiding his excitement.  
  
"I'm picking up something. But it's not a space station. It seems to be some kind of an ark like object. I   
don't know how but the inside is properly air tight and has a breathable atmosphere." The officer says   
frowning.  
  
"Let's beam on over but with enviro suits on just in case." Rio says.  
  
"Should I go too?" Zhane asks.  
  
"Yes. You have gotten us this far and you have the key that got us here." Rio responds.  
  
Zhane and a few officers head for the transporter room and beam on over to the ark. Immediately one of   
the officers scans.  
  
"He was right. I am reading a breathable atmosphere." The officer says.  
  
He does some more scanning and suddenly frowns.  
  
"That's strange. I am picking up trace elements of another atmosphere that existed here only mere minutes   
ago. It's as if it changed just as we came in contact with it." The officer says.  
  
"You think it changed it's interior to suit our kind?" Zhane asks.  
  
"That's what is seems like. I say we keep the suits on just in case it changes again." The officer says.  
  
"Couldn't we keep the helmets off and put them back on at the first sign of change?" Zhane asks.  
  
"No. According to the trace readings, the last atmosphere would kill us instantly." The officer responds.  
  
"Okay well let's start exploring this strange vessel." Zhane says.  
  
They look around the room but do not find any kind of access. An officer puts his scanner on the console   
and tries to access it.  
  
"That's strange. According to this scanner this console does not exist. In fact none of this exists." The   
officer says frowning.  
  
Zhane remembers his vision about the wall not really being there. He takes out his key and points it around   
but nothing happens. He puts the key down on the console and suddenly it comes to life. The light of the   
key reveals a hidden passageway.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Zhane asks.  
  
They all file through the corridor and when they pass the invisible threshold, everything behind them   
disappears and nothing but blackness is left. The officers look back in confusion.  
  
They keep on heading down the corridor until they reach a branch. An officer scans around and looks   
confused.  
  
"I am not picking up anything. Not the corridors or the branch, nothing." The officer says.  
  
"I have a feeling this is all an illusion. The corridors we are seeing. The atmosphere we are detecting.   
Everything." Zhane says.  
  
"It was waiting for us." An officer says.  
  
He looks confused as if he didn't know where he came up with that.  
  
Zhane takes out his key again and points it at the walls but nothing happens. They all start walking down a   
corridor and just like in his vision, there is no end. Zhane keeps on waving the key around but still nothing   
happens.  
  
"This isn't like my vision." Zhane says to himself.  
  
The others look at him strangely but keep on walking forward.  
  
"Only you can find the way. The key is a guide but you must help it." A voice says in Zhane's head.  
  
Zhane shuts his eyes and focuses his energy on the walls and the key. The key glows in his hand and   
another hidden corridor appears.  
  
"Are you okay?" An officer asks Zhane.  
  
"Yeah I'm okay. Let's go." Zhane responds after opening his eyes.  
  
They walk down the side tunnel and Zhane once again finds himself in front of the ark. He takes out the   
key and puts it in the slot.  
  
"What are you doing?" An officer asks.  
  
"Finding out the answers at last." Zhane responds.  
  
A beam of energy shoots outs and starts sweeping the circular temple.  
  
"What's going on now?" An officer asks.  
  
"Now we find out who the chosen one is." Zhane responds.  
  
The beam stops of Zhane and focuses on him.  
  
"I'm the chosen one?" Zhane asks confused.  
  
To be continued…  
Next week is the final chapter in the chosen one mini series.  
  
A prophecy is about to be fulfilled but which that outcome will happen. And role does the chosen one play   
in this all. Plus the return of an ex ranger. All this and more next week.  
  
  



	28. the search for the chosen one chapter fi...

Power Rangers Cyber #28 the search for the chosen one Chapter FINAL: the prophecy part 2  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
A beam of energy shoots outs and starts sweeping the circular temple.  
  
"What's going on now?" An officer asks.  
  
"Now we find out who the chosen one is." Zhane responds.  
  
The beam stops of Zhane and focuses on him.  
  
"I'm the chosen one?" Zhane asks confused.  
  
The old ones are still attempting to take over the ship when one of them stops.  
  
"What is it?" One asks.  
  
"Darn it. They have succeeded in finding the temple. They have the secret." Two says.  
  
"They must not get home with that secret or we will not stand a chance in our home galaxy." Three says.  
  
"They must be stopped now." Four says.  
  
"I have a way to do that." One says.  
  
From the darkness a pair of glowing red eyes appears and a terrifying roar sounds.  
  
And now for episode 28…  
  
Zhane is still stunned by what he has found out.  
  
"What do you mean by the chosen one?" Zhane asks.  
  
A vision appears of Zhane morphed but something looks different. He looks more powerful.  
  
"What is that? A new kind of power?" Zhane asks.  
  
But he gets no response. He finds himself back in the temple with the other officers looking at him   
concerned.  
  
"Let's return to the ship. I still have questions but at least we know who the chosen one is." Zhane says.  
  
They contact the ship and are beamed aboard.  
  
"Sir we have contact from a small ship that just entered the system." An officer says.  
  
"Put it on screen." Rio says.  
  
Zanek's face appears on the screen. At the sight of him, several officers pull out their weapons as if he was   
right in front of him.  
  
"It's the destroyer." An officer yells.  
  
"Put your guns down now. I told you that what he did was necessary unfortunately. While I am captain   
you will treat him right." Rio says.  
  
"Looks like there is still bad blood towards me." Zanek says.  
  
Zhane enters the bridge and does a double take when he sees Zanek on the screen.  
  
"Zanek." Zhane says.  
  
:"Hello Zhane. What brings you to this galaxy?" Zanek asks.  
  
"A search that began with a revelation by Zordon himself." Zhane answers.  
  
"By the way how did that little venture on that ark go?" Rio asks.  
  
"Apparently I am the chosen one. I am not quite sure what that means though." Zhane responds.  
  
"The chosen one? I think Auros mentioned that at one time or the other. If I remember right the chosen   
one would be the next form of hero for the universe." Zanek says.  
  
Meanwhile an officer is walking down the corridor of the ship and a growl comes out of nowhere. He turns   
suddenly and gets on glimpse of a horrid demon like monster just before it pounces on him and tears into   
him. The officer barely gets a scream out. The monster disappears into the wall where it came from.   
Suddenly the officer stands up and looks around with glowing red eyes and makes a growling noise.  
  
"A new form of hero? I saw a vision of myself. I looked like my old space ranger self but something was   
different. I felt a tremendous power coming from myself." Zhane says.  
  
"Could the chosen one be a new kind of ranger?" Zanek wonders.  
  
The bridge door opens and an officer step in. He holds a padd in his hand.  
  
"What is it?" Rio asks.  
  
The officer suddenly throws the padd and whips out his weapon. His eyes open to reveal glowing red eyes.   
The officers quickly fire on the possessed officer but the beams do nothing at all.  
  
"What is going on?" Rio yells.  
  
Rio fires his own weapon but it too does nothing. The possessed officer whips around and fire point blank   
at Rio. Zhane finally stabs the officer with his sword. The red seems to go out of the officer's eyes and he   
falls against Zhane. Unseen by everybody, a red energy field flows from the officer into Zhane's body.   
But Zhane's eyes don't change.  
  
"Sir. SIR!" An officer yells running to Rio's side, as he lies bleeding on the floor.  
  
Zhane rushes over also after finding that the once possessed officer is now dead.  
  
"So this is how my life ended. I always though that it would end in space." Rio says smiling weakly.  
  
"Don't talk like that. You are gonna live. Someone get a first aid kit." Zhane yells.  
  
An officer rushes to the wall and takes out a kit of several different devices.  
  
"No this is the end. I can tell. I led a dangerous life and now it's caught up with me." Rio says.  
  
Rio starts coughing violently. When his hand pulls away from his mouth, it has blood on it.  
  
"See? Even my insides agree with me." Rio says.  
  
"Darn it. He's bleeding internally. That's never a good thing." The officer says shaking his head.  
  
The officer shakes his head and then walks away.  
  
"No! There has to be a way." Zhane says grabbing the kit out of the officer's hand.  
  
"No. You don't know how to use those things. You may harm him more than you help him." The officer   
says reaching for the kit.  
  
"He's right. I need to ask you for one last favor while I can still talk." Rio says.  
  
"What is it?" Zhane asks his voice breaking.  
  
"I want you to be the captain of this ship now. Just make sure my dream of peaceful exploration   
continues." Rio says.  
  
"Of course I will make sure." Zhane says.  
  
Rio smiles then his head goes limp.  
  
Zhane frowns and says, "No! Don't leave us." Zhane yells.  
  
The medical officers simply bend down and close Rio's eyes.  
  
"We are willing to follow his last wishes and make you the captain." The officer says.  
  
The others nod in agreement.  
  
"He wanted to be buried on a planet. He didn't like the thought of having his body be forever floating   
through space in a wooden box." An officer says.  
  
Later on they all beam down with the casket to the nearby planet.  
  
"He was a great captain. He kept us going after we lost two leaders." One officer says.  
  
"He took me in even when others of my kind helped destroy his previous leaders." Zhane says.  
  
Suddenly a huge beam of energy strikes the ground and destroys the casket. It also knocks everybody to   
his or her knees. The four old ones appear nearby.  
  
"What are you doing?" Zhane asks weakly.  
  
"We have deceived you. We are not the old ones. We are the first ones. We just want to take back what   
was once ours. But the ranger ancestors had to put up that darn barrier to keep us out." One responds.  
  
"We were gonna use you to get back to our homeland but now you have discovered something that could   
mean our end. We cannot let you live." Two says.  
  
A couple of officers fire on the first ones but the beams don't do anything. The first ones answer by   
blasting the officers out of existence.  
  
"Leave them out of this. It's me you want. I am the chosen one." Zhane yells.  
  
Zhane quickly morphs into the silver ranger.  
  
"Hah do you think you can do anything to us with that puny power?" Three asks.  
  
They all form a big blast of energy and fire it on Zhane. Miraculously it doesn't make Zhane disappear but   
it brings him to his knees and shatters his helmet. Suddenly Zanek appears next to Zhane.  
  
"You can defeat them. You need to look inside yourself for the power." Zanek says.  
  
Another beam strikes out from the first ones but Zanek reflects the beam.  
  
"What? A mere mortal was able to withstand our attack?" One asks.  
  
"I am not a mere mortal. I am the one chosen to become the next eternal ranger." Zanek responds.  
  
"The eternal ranger? Last I heard his powers where shattered." Two says laughing.  
  
"They were but the shattering allowed his powers to be distributed among one team. I was once part of that   
team." Zanek says.  
  
"Once? What happened to that team?" Three asks.  
  
"The eternal ranger lost all his powers and so did the armors. But he gave me the last remaining powers of   
his and the ability to increase them to become his predecessor." Zanek responds.  
  
Suddenly a blade appears in his stomach. He looks back and sees Zhane holding the blade. Zhane now has   
glowing red eyes like the demon.  
  
"It's about time the demonic possession happened. It must have taken longer cause of his inner power."   
One says.  
  
"But in the end he fell under the power." Two says.  
  
Zanek collapses on the ground and blood starts to stain the ground.  
  
"With the chosen one under our power and the wannabe eternal ranger gone, nothing can stop us now."   
One says laughing.  
  
"Zhane. You can fight it. You have a tremendous power inside of you and don't know it yet." Zanek says   
weakly.  
  
Inside Zhane's head, a tremendous battle is occurring.  
  
"Get out of my head." Zhane yells and fires a tremendous beam of energy out of his body and strikes the   
demon.   
  
The demon disappears and outside of his head, Zhane has control again. When he sees Zanek laying on the   
ground bleeding he kneels down.  
  
"No please don't die. I have already lost too many." Zhane says.  
  
Suddenly his hand glows with energy and the wound heals up. He pulls the sword out of Zanek and the   
wound closes up around it. He then stands up and looks at the first ones with energy flowing throughout   
his body.  
  
"I have had enough of you." Zhane says in an eerily loud big voice.  
  
His aura grows to huge proportions and his body grows in size. Even the first ones shrink back in fear.  
  
"You will never take back my galaxy. Not as long as I live and breathe." Zhane yells.  
  
Zhane throws his hands forward and creates a constant stream of energy that strikes the first ones.   
  
"You haven't seen the last of us. We will find a way into your galaxy and when we do we will destroy   
you." One yells.  
  
They all disappear, leaving only Zhane and Zanek. Zhane powers down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Zhane asks Zanek.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine. You are more powerful than I ever imagined." Zanek says.  
  
They both return to the ship. Zhane calls an officer meeting with what is left of the crew.  
  
"We have lost much of our crew. Including the wonderful captain, Rio." Zhane says.  
  
At the mention of their old captain, they all bow their heads.  
  
"He wanted me to keep his dream alive and I am gonna do that." Zhane says.  
  
After-words Zhane returns to his quarters to ponder what has happened to him. He lies down and closes his   
eyes. Suddenly he has another vision. One where he stands once more like before. But then he sees four   
others standing next to him.  
  
"There are five chosen ones?" Zhane wonders.  
  
To be continued in Power rangers: the secret of the chosen ones. Coming in the summer of 2002.  
  
Next week is the first part of the series finale.  
  
An invasion force of tremendous proportions is heading for earth. Can the rangers prepare earth enough or   
are we all doomed?  



	29. armageddon part 1

Power Rangers Cyber #29 Armageddon part 1  
  
Previously on power rangers cyber…  
  
They all land on the planet and find the remains of the mighty horse.  
  
"It's completely destroyed." Janus says.  
  
"It saved us." Cynthia says.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." Andros says sadly.  
  
"Only for now." Janus says.  
  
"What?" Andros says looking up.  
  
"This mighty horse was from the future. There must be a time when the future Andros meets the present   
day one. You will see him again some day." Janus says.  
  
"Your right. Goodbye for now my friend." Andros says.  
  
They all walk away and board the ship. The ship lifts off leaving behind their savior.  
  
The ship is preparing to make the leap home.  
  
"Are all systems ready?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yes. All prepared for hyper-light speed." Joshua says smiling.  
  
"Do it. We're going home at last." Janus says smiling.  
  
Outside the ship is disappears and then reappears right by the barrier on the galaxy side.  
  
"We did it. Sensors are picking up the barrier." Joshua yells.  
  
"No time to celebrate. Plot a course for earth at maximum speed." Janus says.  
  
The ship shoots off into light speed and heads for earth. Meanwhile another ship appears near the barrier.   
A phalanx scout ship.  
  
"Sir we have entered the target galaxy. What are your orders?" A grunt asks dark core over   
communications.  
  
"I know those rangers will be a pest to my taking over the earth. So I want you to take them out while they   
are still weak." Dark core says.  
  
  
And now for episode 29…  
  
The ship rangers finally arrive at earth.  
  
"Hey you guys. You were supposed to check in almost a year ago." An officer on duty says.  
  
"Sorry we got kind of sidetracked. But that's not as important as what we have to say to the officials of   
earth now." Janus says.  
  
"Okay. They want to hear from you as to what happened anyway." The officer says.  
  
The ship is assisted to landing back on earth. Joshua can't help but to cheer when he sets foot on his home   
soil for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Follow me." An officer says.  
  
They are escorted to the main complex in the special ops academy. They come face to face with an   
admiral.  
  
"Now first of all I want to know why you went AWOL for 8 months." The admiral says sternly.  
  
"It's a long story but not the important one. You have to listen to me. An invasion force of a very   
powerful species called the Phalanx is on their way." Janus says.  
  
"Phalanx?" The admiral asks.  
  
"A group of cyberorganic beings that reproduce by assimilating other people. And now they want to take   
over and assimilate earth and beyond." Joshua says.  
  
"Well we don't have much of a space force right now. I don't know what we can do about it. We can fight   
them off when they are on earth." The admiral says.  
  
"But then it might be too late." Janus says frustrated.  
  
"I can go to KO-35 and convince my people to help us with their fighters." Andros says.  
  
"Do that." Janus says.  
  
Andros nods and walks away.  
  
"Another thing I have been wondering. What ever happened to Cadet Jake Smith?" The admiral asks.  
  
They look at each other uneasily.  
  
"Uh he was killed in the line of duty. He was a hero and he died a hero." Matt says.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that. He was a good boy. Reckless at times but good." The admiral says bowing his   
head.  
  
They all bow their heads also.  
  
"And you cadet. What happened to your wheelchair?" The admiral asks Joshua.  
  
"It's a long story. Let's just say I learned that I didn't need it anymore." Joshua responds.  
  
"We all went through a lot of out own personal hell as well as together. But we made it through and now   
we have one last difficult task to achieve. One that could mean the end of this galaxy as we know it if we   
fail." Janus says seriously.  
  
Meanwhile Andros is in contact with KO-35.  
  
"We need help here on earth. Please send all available ships you have." Andros says.  
  
Something comes to Andros's mind.  
  
"Bring the megaship also." Andros says.  
  
"But sir. It isn't completely repaired yet." An officer on the other end says.  
  
"Bring it anyway. I am in more need of what's in it then the ship itself." Andros says.  
  
"Okay. It should be there soon." The officer says.  
  
The screen goes blank and Andros opens up another channel with someone else.  
  
"I need you to find me a couple of people." Andros says.  
  
"Yes sir. And who may these people be." The officer asks.  
  
"Cassie, Carlos…" Andros starts to say.  
  
Meanwhile the rangers and the Admiral have a meeting with the high council to discuss plans to deal with   
the invasion.  
  
"So the special op soldiers have returned from an extended mission in an unknown galaxy. They claim that   
a powerful enemy is coming to invade us." A member says.  
  
"Yes that is right. We are prepared to fight for our people and we want other people to fight with us." Matt   
says.  
  
"We do not have the proper forces to fight a space war." Another official says.  
  
"We know. Andros, the representative from KO-35 is calling for any forces they have. They know that the   
Phalanx won't stop with earth." Janus says.  
  
Andros comes running in.  
  
"Sir I have picked up a distress signal from the megaship on it's way to earth. It's been attacked by a   
Phalanx scout ship." Andros says.  
  
"Darn it. It's one of our only hope." Janus says.  
  
"We need the ship we came back in again." Matt says.  
  
"That's out of the question. I'm sorry but that ship was never meant to be used in a big battle." An official   
says.  
  
"Look. If we don't save the megaship then that ship and everything else may very well be destroyed   
anyway in the end. At least this way we have a fighting chance." Andros says.  
  
The council members talk amongst themselves for about a minute while the rangers wait impatiently.  
  
"Okay we have decided to let you use the ship to help save the megaship. Only attack the enemy ships if   
you have to. We don't want to lose this ship with its valuable drive." One member says.  
  
"We have already gotten the data collected from your mission but nothing is as valuable as the drive itself."   
Another member says.  
  
"Good luck and god speed." The final member says.  
  
The rangers agree and leave the room. The admiral says his final good-byes and escorts the rangers to the   
docking bay with the ship. They all board and life off into space.  
  
"Okay we don't know what kind of ship is out there. It maybe a scout ship but that doesn't necessarily tell   
us anything." Janus says.  
  
"I think we should power up the weapons ahead of time." Joshua says.  
  
Janus agrees and Joshua powers up the weapons and then prepares to make the light speed trip to the   
coordinates of the distress signal.  
  
"Let's hope the megaship is still there." Andros says.  
  
The ship jumps into lightspeed. A few minutes later it goes back into normal space. Not far a way the   
megaship is trading fire with another ship.  
  
"Darn it. The megaship is losing. It's badly damaged." Joshua says.  
  
"Fire all weapons on the Phalanx ship. Don't hold anything back." Janus says.  
  
The ship lances out with a barrage of laser blasts that strike the Phalanx ship but simply get stopped by   
strong shields.  
  
"No good. I put all our power into those blasts and their shields just simply took all the power." Joshua   
yells.   
  
The ship rocks violently from weapon fire from the Phalanx ship.  
  
"Let's get away from here. Far enough so they can't hit us. I have a feeling that their main target is the   
megaship." Janus says.  
  
"It's over. If we can't defeat a single scout ship then we can't beat a whole fleet." Cynthia says.  
  
"No. It's not over until I say it's over. We need our powers." Matt says.  
  
"Are you mad? Our powers are so damaged that trying them now could be the end of them and us along   
with them." Janus says.  
  
"Not all of us, just me. One of us in disguise would have a better time of sabotaging the ship. I may even   
be able to find a weakness." Matt says.  
  
"No way. I should do something like that." Janus says.  
  
"No. I have the most powerful ranger powers. Besides we need a leader like you if something happens to   
whoever goes over there." Matt says.  
  
"Really? You think I am a good leader?" Janus asks.  
  
"Yes. I think you make a great leader." Matt says smiling.  
  
"Okay. But please be careful and come back. I need a good second and command." Janus says smiling   
back.  
  
Matt nods.   
  
"Cyber ranger alpha beta." Matt yells.  
  
Matt disappears from the bridge and reappears in space as a small flying vehicle heading for the ship.   
Suddenly it disappears.  
  
"He must have figured out how to cloak himself." Janus says.  
  
Matt breaks into the vessel and takes on the form of a grunt. He slowly walks down the corridor searching   
for the engine room. When he finds it he sets up a video link with the rangers. On the ship the view-screen   
comes to life with Matt in the engine room.  
  
"I am gonna place a bomb in the engine. Gonna give me enough time to get out." Matt says.  
  
"Be careful." Janus whispers.  
  
Matt forms a bomb from his armor and places it on the engine. He pushes some buttons and sets it for 15   
minutes.   
  
"Okay I'm out of here." Matt says.  
  
Suddenly the door flies open and a bunch of grunts come rushing in and blast Matt.  
  
"Matt!" Janus yells.  
  
Suddenly the signal goes as the Phalanx ship explodes in a huge fiery battle.  
  
"MATT!!!" Janus yells.  
  
Suddenly the barrier starts to shimmer with energy and thousands of ships come through. All Phalanx.  
  
"It's begun." Joshua says.  
  
To be concluded…  
  
Next week is the series finale.  
  
The fleet has arrived and earth is hopelessly underpowered compared to the Phalanx. You already know   
the outcome but what sacrifices will be made to get that outcome will be revealed. It will take a miracle to   
save the earth and that miracle may lie in one rangers hidden powers. Finally dark core's real identity will   
be revealed and you will never believe who he really is.  
  
  
  



	30. armageddon part 2

Power Rangers Cyber #30: Armageddon part 2  
  
Previously on Power rangers…  
  
Suddenly the barrier starts to shimmer with energy and thousands of ships come through. All Phalanx.  
  
"It's begun." Joshua says.  
  
"Darn how many ships are there?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Too many. Let's get the hell out of here while we still can." Janus responds.  
  
"Is the megaship in good enough ship to jump to light speed and return to earth?" Joshua asks into the   
communicator.  
  
"Just barely." A voice responds.  
  
The two ships quickly jump into light speed as the huge fleet prepares to follow. On the main ship Dark   
Core plots his next move.  
  
"I have a pesky little fly I want you to deal with." Dark core says to someone in the darkness.  
  
"I would be honored to swat this fly for you my master." A voice says.  
  
The figure steps out of the darkness. It's Jake.  
  
  
And now for the final episode…  
  
The megaship and ranger ship returns to normal space near earth. The rangers immediately put out a   
message to earth warning of the incoming fleet.  
  
"There's no way. We couldn't destroy one ship. How can we destroy thousands of them?" Joshua asks.  
  
"I got a glimpse of those ships. Most of them looked a lot smaller than the one we fought. They don't have   
the power to have a fleet of those kinds of ships. I am willing to bet that most of those ships are pretty   
weak. But together they can be very dangerous." Janus responds.  
  
Meanwhile Andros is over on the megaship with the others.   
  
"It's time to become them again." Andros says.  
  
They all walk to a familiar door in the back of the megaship.   
  
"Computer open up the power vault." Andros says.  
  
They all step through the door and take their space morphers. When Andros sees once again that Zhane's   
morpher is gone, he thinks about his friend and what he is doing. They all return to the bridge.  
  
"Deca." Andros says.  
  
"Yes." Deca answers.  
  
"Give me a report on the status of the ship." Andros says.  
  
"The ship is pretty well damaged but the main systems are still online. The shields and weapons are still   
operable." Deca reports.  
  
"Do some automatic repairs until I say so." Andros says.  
  
The communication screen comes to life with Janus's face.  
  
"I have a plan and I want you all to hear it the same time my crew does." Janus says.  
  
Andros and the others stand in attention.  
  
"Cynthia will lead all the space forces in a battle against the Phalanx fleet. I have also discovered that I   
may be able to hack into the main core of the Phalanx using out link to them from our powers. Using this   
knowledge, I hope to destroy the Dark core with a destructive code. I will need Joshua to help me." Janus   
says.  
  
"Huh? Why me?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Cause I need a real person in the system to follow the code through. I could use an AI but it wouldn't   
work as good as a real person in there. You will fight the Dark Core as if you were fighting him in the real   
world. The only difference is that your actions will reflect my success or failures." Janus says.  
  
Joshua reluctantly agrees.  
  
"Finally there's you Andros." Janus says.  
  
"We have our own plan." Andros says holding up his space morpher.  
  
"We'll join the fight with our space jammers and the megaship itself. It's too damaged to form the   
megazord though." Cassie says.  
  
"That's fine. Our powers are too damaged to form our megazord. Plus one of us is gone." Janus says sadly   
thinking of Matt.  
  
"Scanners are showing that the fleet is nearing earth. I think we should take them on before they reach our   
solar system." Carlos says.  
  
"We should be able to infiltrate the main core system from earth. That way if something happens to the   
earth forces, we will still be alive for a last hope." Janus says.  
  
Janus and Joshua leave in a shuttle back to earth.  
  
"Okay let's do it." Cynthia says.  
  
The two ships leap into light speed. Janus looks up into the sky and wishes them good luck. Meanwhile a   
nightmare is being relived. One in where Matt is in the engine room being fired upon by grunts and then   
not feeling anything. Matt wakes up with a start and finds himself in a dark room with a small circle of   
light in the center.  
  
"Where am I?" Matt wonders.  
  
"Where you belong. For your past sins." A voice says in the darkness.  
  
"Who is it?" Matt asks.  
  
"You don't remember one of your own crew. The one you let die?" The voice responds.  
  
"No it can't be. Your dead." Matt says.  
  
"I was dead until the Phalanx revived me and gave me new life." The voice says.  
  
The figure steps into the light and reveals Jake. But he's got a lot of cybernetic implants all over his body.   
He's part human and part Phalanx.  
  
"You're not Jake. Jake wouldn't let them do that to him." Matt says shaking his head.  
  
"They didn't do anything to me. Or at least nothing bad. I was weak before. I let my flesh rule my life   
and how powerful I was." Jake says.  
  
"You are foolish. You are letting a madman control you. Do you want the Dark Core to assimilate the   
earth?" Matt asks.  
  
"Why not. We humans are weak. Being assimilated would only make us stronger." Jake responds.  
  
"The real Jake hated the Phalanx and what they wanted to do. You aren't the real Jake. Now it's time for   
me to get rid of this faker." Matt says.  
  
Jake smiles with anticipation.  
  
"Cyber ranger alpha beta." Matt yells.  
  
"Oh no. You don't get the beta part any more. That's mine." Jake says.  
  
Suddenly part of Matt's armor breaks off and joins with Jake.  
  
"I don't think you should get the alpha part either." Jake says.  
  
The remaining armor starts to peel off but Matt refuses to give up the last of his powers.  
  
"No! That power was never yours and it never will be." Matt yells.  
  
The pull of the alpha armor backlashes and throws Jake to the ground.  
  
"Ah that's the kind of power I want to see. The more power you use the more power my master can take   
from you." Jake says.  
  
Matt stops momentarily in confusion but quickly snaps out of it and goes into a fighting stance. Matt takes   
out his sword and rushes at Jake yelling.  
  
"Yes that's it. More power." Jake says with pleasure.  
  
Matt shoots energy from his sword but the energy is absorbed by Jake's armor.  
  
"Yes, Yes! More!" Jake yells laughing.  
  
Something in Matt changes. He remembers the almost exact same words he had said when battling against   
a Phalanx ship with an absorbing shield. He puts his sword away and stands down.  
  
"I don't think so. I am betting that if I stop using my power then you will lose." Matt says.  
  
"I can still kill you." Jake says.  
  
"I don't think so. You need my anger to give your master more power. Well sorry but not this time." Matt   
says.  
  
Jake yells in anger and rushes at Matt. Matt, staying calm takes his sword out and lets Jake run himself   
through it. Jake looks down at his chest in horror and part confusion.  
  
"What? But how?" Jake yells.  
  
"Your only defense was against my anger. Well I have defeated you with pure calmness." Matt says.  
  
Jake falls to the ground and goes still. But he comes back to life.   
  
"Matt?" Jake says with human voice.  
  
"Jake? Is that you?" Matt asks confused.  
  
"Yeah I guess. What happened to me? The last thing I remember is dying from severe burns." Jake   
responds confused.  
  
"I assume the Phalanx took your body out of the burial site and reanimated you as one of their own." Matt   
responds.  
  
"Something's wrong. The Phalanx part of me isn't gone yet. Just subdued by the attack. Please kill me   
now while you can. I do not want to continue living as someone that will kill my friends." Jake says.  
  
Matt creates a weapon from his armor and points it at Jake. But he finds that he can't pull the trigger.  
  
"No! I can't kill you." Matt says with his voice breaking.  
  
Something in Jake's eyes changes.  
  
"Then you are weak." The Phalanx voice says.  
  
Jake grabs the weapon and pulls it from Matt's grasp and points it at him.  
  
"You should have killed me when my weak side was in control." Jake says.  
  
To Matt's horror, the wound around the blade stab closes up and the sword ejects itself out.  
  
"Come-on Jake. I know you are in there now. You can fight the Phalanx programming." Matt says.  
  
"Matt help me." Jake's real voice says.  
  
"No! He cannot overcome me. I merely let him take control just so you would know that I was really your   
old friend." The Phalanx voice says.  
  
"I don't believe that Jake. I think that in a moment of surprise you took control. You can do it again."   
Matt says.  
  
The weapon wavers to show that Jake is fighting it.  
  
"I don't want to be this way any more." Jake yells.  
  
The weapon points at Jake and begins to power up.  
  
"NO!" Matt yells lunging for the weapon.  
  
"Goodbye my friend." Jake says.  
  
The weapon goes off at point blank and vaporizes Jake.  
  
"Jake! Dark Core. Wherever you are you are gonna pay." Matt screams.  
  
Meanwhile the small fleet of ships from KO-35 and the two ships with earth humans on them are in a   
heated battle. Blows are being exchanged between the two fleets and all human ships are showing   
tremendous damage.  
  
"Shields down to 50%." Deca says.  
  
"Deca go to automatic battle mode. I believe that it's time to try out our space jammers." Andros says.  
  
They all jump into their respective tubes and come out into space as the space rangers. They call on their   
space jammers and start attacking the small ships that make up the main part of the fleet. Their weapons   
fire seems to do some good as they take out many ships with each blast.  
  
"All right. This is more like it." Cassie yells.  
  
"Don't get to cocky." Andros warns.  
  
Sure enough the ships begin to evade their weapons blasts. The ships start getting in their own fire that   
really beats up on the space rangers and their space jammers. Cassie's Jammer blows up and she is left   
floating in space. The megaship quickly flies over and beams her inside. Back on earth Janus is in the   
system and is able to send Joshua into the system. Joshua looks around and finds himself in a dark space.   
  
"So you have finally come to fight me face to face eh?" Dark core says.  
  
A very familiar figure steps out of the darkness.  
  
"Master vile?" Joshua says in confusion.  
  
"Ah so you have seen my pictures and heard of me?" Vile says.  
  
"But you must have been destroyed along with all the rest of the evil in this galaxy." Joshua says.  
  
"Hah, that puny wave of good energy? It was only confined to this galaxy. I was outside the galaxy at the   
time. After the z-wave hit I felt I had no reason to reenter the galaxy so I decided to go exploring for other   
civilizations to take over." Vile says.  
  
"How did you ever end up with the Phalanx?" Joshua asks.  
  
"Those fools. They were so trusting. They came upon me and I let them assimilate me. They obviously   
have never assimilated someone as strong as me. I barely broke a sweat taking control of their core." Vile   
responds.  
  
"What's going on in there?" Janus's voice asks.  
  
"Uh I will explain it to you later. Are you coming up with anything?" Joshua asks.  
  
"The system is protected by a very powerful shield." Janus says.  
  
"But I am in the presence of the Dark Core right now." Joshua says confused.  
  
"What? How? Unless the Dark Core itself let you in." Janus responds.  
  
"Hey I get a feeling you aren't listening to my story." Vile says interrupting Joshua's thoughts.  
  
"Maybe I can use that face against him." Janus says.  
  
"Oh well. Talks cheap anyway. It's time you find out what happens to people that cross Master Vile." Vile   
says.  
  
A big blade appears in Vile's hand.  
  
"Uh Janus, I could use a weapon here." Joshua says.  
  
"Just a sec." Janus says.  
  
Vile rushes forward with his blade.  
  
"I don't have a sec." Joshua says.  
  
"Got it." Janus says.  
  
Almost immediately a blade almost as big appears in Joshua's hand. Joshua throws his blade up to block it   
but the force of the blow nearly drives him to the floor.  
  
"Why am I so weak compared to him?" Joshua asks.  
  
"It's his programming. I still can't get most of your power through to the core yet." Janus says.  
  
Vile suddenly takes his blade away, throwing Joshua's balance off. Joshua falls to the floor and   
immediately tries to get up but Vile keeps him down with his foot.  
  
"That power. You are too weak to have done it yourself. Ah of course. You have help. A hacker." Vile   
says.  
  
Suddenly Janus is thrown back by a huge energy surge at her console.  
  
"Nobody defeats me. I am invincible." Vile says.  
  
Vile raises his blade up in preparation to kill Joshua. The blade slowly goes down towards Joshua's head.   
In space the megaship is sparking and almost ready to fall apart. The other ship is also almost gone. A   
ship passes right through the ranger ship, cutting it right in half. Cynthia is able to morph in time but is left   
floating in space. Janus is laying still with severe burns on her arms and hands.  
  
Something in Janus snaps.  
  
"NOOOOO!!!!!" She screams.   
  
Suddenly a huge energy field surrounds her body and shoots out into space. It hits the main ship and does a   
lot of damage. In Matt's cell a huge hole blows in the wall. Matt takes out his blade and, in a rage of   
anger, rushes out and somehow finds the main core room.  
  
"Dark Core. You are gonna pay for killing my friend." Matt screams. He drives his sword into the main   
core and it starts to blow up.  
  
In the battle between Vile and Joshua, Vile stops suddenly just inches from Joshua's neck.   
  
"No! What's happening to me?" Vile yells.  
  
Janus's face appears out of nowhere.  
  
"It's your death. Like the death that should have happened along time ago." Janus yells.  
  
"NO…O…N…O!" Vile screams as his voice cuts in and out and his image starts to disassemble.  
  
In space the main ship explodes. After that the little ships start to fly around clumsily running into each   
other.  
  
"What's going on?" Cassie says looking at that battle that were just moments ago being lost with disbelief.  
  
"It's the dark core. They did it. Without a central core they are all alone and confused. Shall we finish this   
little battle?" Andros says laughing.  
  
"Yes." Cassie says.  
  
"I am picking up a ranger signal from nearby. It's Cynthia." Carlos says.  
  
"Beam her aboard." Andros says.  
  
Shortly after Cynthia appears still morphed and confused. She turns to the view-screen and sees the scene   
of thousands of Phalanx ships being blown up by collision and weapon fire.  
  
"What happened?" Cynthia asks confused.  
  
"Only the miracle we needed to win this." Andros answers.  
  
:"Wait a minute. Now that the explosion of the main ship is starting to clear, I am picking up another   
ranger signal." Carlos says.  
  
"Who could it be?" Cynthia wonders.  
  
"There is still too much interference to make an identification but I can beam him aboard." Carlos says.  
  
Andros nods and a morphed figure appears. Suddenly the ranger powers fail and the mysterious ranger is   
revealed.  
  
"Matt!" Cynthia yells running to embrace him.  
  
They both look at a space filled with tuns of rubble but no ships.  
  
"It's over." Matt says.  
  
Later on a celebration is underway and both teams of rangers are given medals of honor. A month later a   
special meeting is held and the ex cyber rangers are ordered to attend.  
  
"I wonder what this could be about? We already got all our medals." Joshua says.  
  
"Yeah even the one not with us anymore." Matt says looking down at the special medal made in Jake's   
honor.  
  
They all file into the main meeting room. Everybody claps like crazy.  
  
"I have a very important announcement to make. Thanx to the data these heroes brought home, we have   
enough data to make a new drive. One that can cross galaxies in a very fast speed. These heroes have   
brought out a new era in our exploration. We can now explore other galaxies without having to spend   
decades in the space between galaxies." An official says.  
  
The ex rangers all sit there stunned.  
  
Time: 2005  
Place: Earth  
  
"We are proud to announce the first space colony. This colony will use the newly developed drive   
technology to find a new home for humanity. I am proud to introduce the Terra Venture." An announcer   
says.  
  
The crowd roars with excitement. In the background Matt is standing and watching. He walks away and   
leaves the unveiling.  
  
"Good luck to you all. I just hope you have a better time in other galaxies than I did." Matt says.  
  
To be continued in Power Rangers Lost Galaxy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
